<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hortus Deliciarum by Soror_CRC (Virginia_Woof)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820392">Hortus Deliciarum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Woof/pseuds/Soror_CRC'>Soror_CRC (Virginia_Woof)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallen MC (Musician) RPF, Hip Hop RPF, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF, SLOVO, Охра (Musician) RPF, Слава КПСС | Slava KPSS (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Banter, Friendship, Humor, Investigations, Literary References &amp; Allusions, M/M, Middle Ages, Monks, Philosophy, Postmodernism, Secret Relationship, Two narrators, Unresolved Sexual Tension, alternative universe, and one of them unreliable, historical AU or shameless crack? hard to say, historical accuracy when it suits me, references to Russian battle rap &amp; medieval philosophy &amp; World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>41,091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virginia_Woof/pseuds/Soror_CRC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ, в котором Ваня и Слава — каппадокейские монахи, Мирон — амбассадор Рима, а Охра — флорентийский художник. На дворе 1464 год, Ренессанс в самом расцвете, Священная Римская Империя в глубоком кризисе; кроме того, есть вещи, которым время и пространство не помеха, так что в этом тексте выкупают Замая и вырубают камень, а Бафомет хранит, кого надо</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fallen MC | Ivan Svetlo/Охра | Johnny Rudeboy, Oxxxymiron/Slava KPSS | Slava Karelin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Глава первая, в которой Ваня пытается проявить гостеприимство, Охра узнает много нового, а каппадокейские монахи обнаруживаются довольно далеко от Каппадокеи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Я так хотела почитать фанфик, в котором Ваня Светло — каппадокейский монах, что пришлось его написать (в какой момент это превратилось в макси, я не знаю). К реальным людям все это никакого отношения не имеет: используются медийные образы, причем в преломлении того, какими они, как мне кажется, были бы, живи они в 1460-ых<br/>- Этот текст — крэк, притворяющийся историческим АУ<br/>- Рейтинг в основном за пару грубых слов и оскорбление чувств верующих. Вообще слабо представляю, чьи чувства этот текст может оскорбить, но на всякий случай извините!<br/>- Я начала писать этот текст в декабре 2017-ого и написала большую его часть зимой-весной 17–18 года в стол, но два года спустя все-таки дописала и вот выкладываю, так что большинство шуток и отсылок изрядно устарело (но кое-что, к счастью, вечно)<br/>- Перевод иностранных слов, иллюстрации и комментарии есть в заметках после главы; в принципе, их можно пропускать без особого ущерба для понимания, но с ними смешнее</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Если вы мне скажете: «Почтеннейший автор! Должно полагать, вы не весьма умный человек, коль скоро предлагаете нашему вниманию потешные эти враки и нелепицы», то я вам отвечу, что вы умны как раз настолько, чтобы получать от них удовольствие. Как бы то ни было, вы, читающие их ради приятного времяпрепровождения, и я, для препровождения времени их писавший, мы в большей мере заслуживаем снисхождения, нежели орава фарисеев, ханжей, притворщиков, лицемеров, святош — пьяных рож, тайных бабников и похабников, а равно и представителей всех прочих сект, надевающих на себя всевозможные личины, чтобы обманывать людей. До свиданья, милостивые государи, pardonnante my и не придавайте особого значения моим промахам, ибо уж, верно, вы не придаете значения своим собственным.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>В то время в аббатстве находился монах по прозванию брат Жан Зубодробитель, человек молодой, прыткий, щеголеватый, жизнерадостный, разбитной, храбрый, отважный, решительный, высокий, худощавый, горластый, носатый, мастак отбарабанить часы, отжарить мессу и отвалять вечерню, — одним словом, самый настоящий монах из всех, какими монашество когда-либо монашественнейше омонашивалось. Помимо всего прочего, по части служебника он собаку съел.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Глава первая, в которой Ваня пытается проявить гостеприимство, Охра узнает много нового, а каппадокейские монахи обнаруживаются довольно далеко от Каппадокеи</b>
</p><p>— Ну так скажите же нам, как вас зовут и откуда вы сюда прибыли! — молвил Пантагрюэль. — Честное слово, вы мне так полюбились, что, если вы ничего не имеете против, я не отпущу вас от себя ни на шаг, и отныне мы с вами составим такую же неразлучную пару, как Эней и Ахат.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>В скриптории было холодно, палец ныл, манускрипт тянулся бесконечно. Ваня в очередной раз глянул в окно, но день был облачный, и понять по небу, сколько времени прошло, не получалось.</p><p>Он выскользнул из-за стола и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, направился к выходу. Вокруг скрипели перья и — он мог поклясться — кости кое-кого из братьев постарше. Отец-библиотекарь при его приближении приподнял бровь; Ваня сцепил руки внизу живота и попрыгал, чем заработал недовольное лицо и кивок в сторону выхода.</p><p>Закрыв за собой дверь, он шумно выдохнул и потянулся. В уборную не хотелось, но сидеть за пюпитром хотелось еще меньше, так что он просто пошел вперед, разминая затекшие ноги и наслаждаясь каждой секундой, проведенной вдали от скриптория — ровно до того момента, пока, свернув в конце садовой тропинки, не оказался лицом к лицу с настоятелем.</p><p>— Отец, — растерянно сказал он, а затем спохватился и склонил голову.</p><p>— Новиций, — обрадовался генерал-настоятель, — как хорошо, что у тебя нет послушания.</p><p>— А… — открыл было рот Ваня, но потом немного подумал и согласился:</p><p>— Акцидентально нет.</p><p>—…Их высокопреосвященство коммендатор прислал нам художника, который займется старыми фресками. Он будет здесь после полудня, его нужно встретить у ворот, показать аббатство и разместить… Постой-ка. А субстанциально, значит, есть?</p><p>— Субстанциально мне надо вернуться в скрипторий, — признался Ваня.</p><p>— В скрипторий вернешься завтра, — сжалился генерал. — Ничего-ничего, — добавил он, заметив выражение лица послушника. — За каждую переписанную букву монаху на страшном суде отпускают по греху, помнишь?</p><p>— Как будто с этими манускриптами остается время грешить, — пробормотал Ваня, провожая настоятеля взглядом.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Долговязый светловолосый парень приехал со стороны Аппиевой дороги. Конь выглядел вполне прилично, поклажи было немного, а голову всадника украшала настолько щегольская шапочка, что сомнений в том, что это и есть художник, не оставалось.</p><p>Ваня нехотя захлопнул книгу, но вставать не стал — слишком удобно он сидел, привалившись спиной к стволу старой оливы, росшей недалеко от монастырской ограды. Последние несколько часов он провел здесь, наслаждаясь возможностью почитать, мягким теплом осеннего солнца и осознанием того, что при всем этом он не бездельничает, а выполняет поручение генерала. Впрочем, время давно перевалило за полдень и близилось к закату, а холодало в эту пору с заходом солнца стремительно, так что сидение под деревом и без того вскоре потеряло бы свою прелесть.</p><p>Художник спешился в паре шагов от Вани, похлопал коня по шее и дружелюбно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Привет, я ищу монастырь, — садящееся солнце красиво золотило его волосы, но шапка все равно притягивала взгляд сильнее. Это же надо додуматься такое на себя надеть.</p><p>— Мне нужны каппадокейские монахи, — пояснил он, заполняя повисшую паузу.</p><p>— Тогда тебе стоило бы отправиться в Каппадокею, — среагировал Ваня. Решил, что прозвучало не очень гостеприимно, и добавил:</p><p>— Хотя Гроттаферрата, конечно, второй лучший выбор. Добро пожаловать. Ты ведь художник из Рима? — на всякий случай уточнил он, как будто шапочка не была достаточным ответом.</p><p>— Да. То есть вообще из Флоренции, но сейчас из Рима, — подтвердил хозяин шапочки, слегка растерявшийся от такого напора.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — сказал Ваня таким тоном, что никаких сомнений в том, что ничего хорошего он в этом не видит, не осталось. Усилием воли он оторвал взгляд от шапки и посмотрел гостю в лицо.</p><p>— Я Ваня.</p><p>— Не похоже на монашеское имя, — тот пришел в себя и смерил его взглядом. — Оно вообще христианское?</p><p>— Нормальное имя, — ответил привыкший слышать этот вопрос Ваня. — Просто моя семья не отсюда, а… В общем, из мест сильно восточнее.</p><p>— Из Каппадокеи?</p><p>— Почти, — засмеялся Ваня. — А тебя как зовут?</p><p>— Охра.</p><p>— Ну, это вообще на имя не похоже.</p><p>— Это не имя, — он дернул себя за светлую прядь, — это прозвище. Из-за волос.</p><p>— Они у тебя скорее солому напоминают, — прищурился Ваня. — А ты точно художник? Посмотри сюда, какого цвета стена? А моя ряса?</p><p>— А ты точно монах? — перебил его Охра. — Какой-то ты больно наглый.</p><p>Ваня, который, как всегда, открыл рот раньше, чем подумал, успел приготовиться к резкой отповеди, но художник, хотя и говорил насмешливо, улыбался при этом открыто и довольно дружелюбно, так что Ваня подумал: возможно, возложенная на него миссия по радушному приему городского гостя провалена не до конца.</p><p>— Да, мне говорили, — ответил он. — Охра. Пойдем, покажу тебе тут все.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>В тонкостях монашеской жизни Охра не очень разбирался, он и религиозной живописью-то, в общем, занимался только ради Мирона. Так что когда он в попытке понять место своего спутника в монастырской иерархии украдкой осмотрел его рясу, это не особо помогло. Ряса была черной, в паре мест ей не помешала бы штопка, и, в общем, больше ничего по ней сказать было нельзя. Под накинутым капюшоном не было видно, есть ли у Вани тонзура, так что Охра махнул рукой на дипломатию и спросил прямо:</p><p>— И как к тебе обращаться? Брат? Отец?</p><p>— Да хоть дядя, — великодушно разрешил Ваня. — Хотя из нас двоих дядя, конечно, скорее ты. — Он смерил Охру взглядом. — Очень подходящий рост для твоего ремесла, дядь, можно сэкономить на стремянке.</p><p>Охра открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но они как раз подошли к стойлам, Ваня бодро сообщил «вот тут оставим твою лошадку», уверенно взял поводья из рук Охры и вручил их вышедшему навстречу монаху. Охра попытался выяснить у монаха что-нибудь о местных условиях, потому что не хотелось бы, чтобы его привыкший к лучшим кормам конь отощал на соломе, но монах ничего не ответил: он коротко поклонился и перестал обращать на Охру внимание, как будто того тут вообще не было.</p><p>— Почистят, накормят и напоят, — Ваня стоял у него за спиной, привалившись плечом к косяку у входа в стойла. — Большинство братьев не говорят по-итальянски, но за животными в монастыре следят хорошо, и сено заготавливают отличное, не переживай. Пойдем?</p><p>Охра понял, что, пока он разбирался с конем, момент для гневной отповеди был упущен, момент для ответной шутки тоже, а он к тому же так и не успел решить, осадить ему хотелось Ваню или по-дружески поддеть. Пожалуй, скорее поддеть.</p><p>Держался Ваня свободно и уверенно, никакого монашеского смирения в его виде даже не проскальзывало; из-за этого и еще из-за манеры говорить — Ваня изъяснялся на тосканском наречии бегло и изящно, хоть сейчас ко двору какого-нибудь дожа — Охра решил, что до ухода в монастырь тот был ему ровней. Молодой монах с речью знатного горожанина, нехитрое дело: наверняка какой-нибудь третий сын третьего сына родом из, судя по акценту, германских или славянских земель… А если так, то на его шутки вполне можно было отвечать шутками, да и в ухо, если что, можно дать, потому что драка с ним чести не запятнает.</p><p>Охра потрепал коня по холке, вышел во двор и ответил развернувшемуся вслед за ним Ване:</p><p>— Ты вот по-итальянски говоришь, но выговор у тебя не местный. Из каких, еще раз, ты краев?</p><p>— Из восточных, — туманно сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Из Польши?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Из Литовских земель?</p><p>— Нет, — повторил Ваня и, воспользовавшись тем, что они обогнули стойла и вышли на широкий монастырский двор, сообщил голосом вышколенного камердинера:</p><p>— Это часы, — он махнул рукой в сторону каменной стеллы в углу просторного мощеного двора. — В солнечный день они показывают время, так что уже через пару недель толку от них будет не очень много. — Ваня прищурился, глядя на тень от стеллы. — Скоро закончится служба девятого часа, и тут станет людно, а пока можно погулять.</p><p>Увлекая за собой Охру, он направился к середине площади и остановился у изящного фонтана.</p><p>— Это наша церковь, — Охра залюбовался колоннадой портика, строгой розеткой окна и высокой колокольней. — Внутри фрески, надеюсь, ты любишь фрески, потому что их там много, с пола до потолка. Леса уже поставили... — он окинул Охру оценивающим взглядом:</p><p>— Поскольку ты, конечно, та еще каланча, но достать до потолка даже твоего роста не хватит.</p><p>— Я тебя выше на пару ладоней, — сухо сказал Охра.</p><p>— На пару локтей, скорее, — безмятежно отозвался Ваня, и продолжил:</p><p>— Здание с колоннадой слева — коммендаторские покои. Справа от церкви, за колокольней, — библиотека. А это внутренний двор, — внутренний двор от обычного отделяла каменная стена чуть выше Охры, выглядевшая довольно сурово; ворота, впрочем, были распахнуты, и за ними виднелся апельсиновый сад.</p><p>— Туда можно кому-то, кроме монахов?</p><p>— Это не приветствуется, — пожал плечами Ваня, — но и не запрещается, так что пошли. Главное, говори поменьше.</p><p>— На тебя, смотрю, это правило не распространяется, — не сдержался Охра.</p><p>— Я проявляю гостеприимство, — задрал подбородок Ваня. — Если хочешь, впрочем, могу дальше объяснять тебе, где кухня, а где купальни, исключительно жестами.</p><p>— Не хочу, — сдал назад Охра. Аббатство было красивое, а монастырская жизнь представлялась таинственной и интересной.</p><p>— Значит, говорить поменьше, это ясно, а какие еще у вас правила?</p><p>— Песен не петь, — скучно сказал Ваня, — девок не водить…</p><p>Охра присвистнул.</p><p>— Не свистеть.</p><p>— Может, не пить еще?</p><p>— Ты что! Как бы мы тут выживали, по-твоему, если бы не пили?</p><p>— Божьей милостью, — предположил Охра.</p><p>— На Бога надейся, — поучительно сказал Ваня, вручая Охре фолиант, который все это время нес с собой, — а сам не плошай, — его руки скрылись в широких рукавах рясы, чтобы через несколько секунд появиться обратно — с небольшой кожаной флягой. Он ловко забрал у Охры книгу, уселся на скамью под одним из апельсиновых деревьев, и, прикладываясь к фляге, похлопал по сидению рядом.</p><p>Охра сел и немедленно был вознагражден Ваниной фляжкой; внутри оказалось неразбавленное вино, подслащенное и сдобренное пряностями. Пока он пил, Ваня смотрел на него так внимательно, что Охре стало немного неловко.</p><p>— Корица и кориандр? — спросил он, чтобы нарушить затянувшееся молчание.</p><p>— И мускатный цвет, — Ваня наконец отвернулся. — Смотри, там, где кончаются померанцевые деревья, начинается аптекарский огород… Напротив него, между кухней и купальнями, монастырский госпиталь. В дальнем конце дормиторий и вход в библиотеку, и, в общем-то, все.</p><p>Охра кивнул, машинально рисуя в голове карту аббатства: оно удобно делилось на четыре четверти, в трех из которых здания группировались вокруг садов, и только четвертая — с церковью и фонтаном — была почти полностью замощена. </p><p>Сад Охре понравился сразу. Ничего здесь, насколько он мог судить, не росло для красоты, у всего было какое-то назначение, кулинарное или лекарственное. Да и выглядел он слегка запущенно, по крайней мере, по сравнению с роскошными садами флорентийских дожей… Но во всем вокруг — в расположении грушевых деревьев и кряжистых яблонь, раскидистых каштанов и горьких севильских апельсинов; в душистых зарослях можжевельника и розмарина, вроде бы растущих дико и привольно, но вместе с тем послушно расступающихся перед узкими тропинками и уединенными деревянными скамейками, — во всем чувствовалась какая-то скрытая гармония, прикосновение чьих-то любящих рук.</p><p>Он, не глядя, потянулся за оставленной на скамейке фляжкой, но вместо этого уткнулся рукой во что-то мягкое. Мягкое оказалось котом, который смотрел на Охру укоризненно.</p><p>— Красивый какой, — мгновенно растаял Охра, протягивая коту ладонь. Тот принюхался и, очевидно, счел Охру достойным, поскольку спокойно позволил и погладить себя по голове, и почесать под подбородком.</p><p>— Кота зовут Григорий, — пояснил Ваня. — Привет, ваше высокопреосвященство кот.</p><p>— Это в честь Григория Великого? — проявил эрудицию Охра, почесывая кота между ушами.</p><p>— Это в честь Папы Григория Седьмого.</p><p>— Потому что у него такой важный вид?</p><p>— Нет, потому что мы надеялись, что он установит целибат среди монастырской живности, — фыркнул Ваня. — Но что-то пошло не так.</p><p>Зазвонил колокол, и кот, испугавшись громкого звука, мгновенно исчез в окружавших скамейку кустах.</p><p>— Служба закончилась, — Ваня встал и подошел к воротам, ведущим на церковный двор. Охра, с сожалением посмотрев на покачивающиеся веточки кустов, присоединился.</p><p>Монахи выходили из храма. После портика поток черных ряс замедлялся, братья отделялись от него поодиночке или небольшими группами; кто-то останавливался и начинал негромко переговариваться, кто-то покидал двор. Несколько стариков неторопливо прогуливались, ловя последние лучи солнца.</p><p>— Послушай, — сказал Ваня, разглядывая монахов, — тебя-то, конечно, генерал всем представит за трапезой, а вот знакомить тебя ни с кем особо не будут. Так что смотри сейчас, — вид на братию от садовых ворот действительно открывался неплохой. Охра подумал, что они пойдут знакомиться, но Ваня не сдвинулся с места, без особого пиетета указывая пальцем на некоторых собратьев и вполголоса поясняя, кто есть кто.</p><p>— Михаил — наш аптекарь, за госпиталем приглядывает тоже он. Не смотри, что молодой, в травах разбирается отлично.</p><p>У Михаила было такое выражение лица, словно он приглядывал не за всем монастырским огородом, а исключительно за той его частью, где росли мак и белена.</p><p>— К стойлам идет келарь, отец Александр, а это брат Денис, миниатюрщик…</p><p>Невысокий парень с квадратным лицом прошел мимо них во внутренний двор и свернул направо.</p><p>— Вообще он должен был в монашестве стать Дионисием, как и генерал-настоятель, — проводил миниатюрщика взглядом Ваня, — но двоих собратьев с одинаковыми именами в монастыре быть не может, так что одному досталось латинское имя, а другому греческое.</p><p>— А тебе какое? — уточнил Охра, до сих пор ни разу не назвавший собеседника по имени, потому что было не очень ясно, как это имя выговаривать.</p><p>— А мне самое лучшее, — ухмыльнулся Ваня. И без паузы продолжил:</p><p>— Это Сергей, трапезничий, — он помахал рукой румяному парню, махнувшему в ответ и стремительно умчавшемуся в сторону приземистого здания напротив церкви. — Там у нас трапезная, но ужин будет еще нескоро. Ты голодный?</p><p>— Я бы поел.</p><p>— Пойдем на кухню, — решил Ваня, разворачиваясь назад. — Там тебе наверняка чего-нибудь соберут.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>На кухне было жарко и людно. Ваня ловко лавировал между бочек и горшков, а также монахов, нарезавших овощи и замешивавших тесто; Охра старался не отставать.</p><p>— Держи, — Ваня вручил Охре горшок с горячей похлебкой, стащил с одного из столов еще теплый, исходящий паром хлеб, положил сверху, затем исчез за неприметной дверцей — чтобы через минуту появиться с крынкой и каким-то свертком в руках и кивнуть в сторону двери.</p><p>Оказалось, что на крышу галереи, соединявшей кухню с трапезной, вела неприметная лестница — не приставная, а каменная, так что Охра без проблем забрался вслед за Ваней, не уронив хлеб и не расплескав суп.</p><p>Ваня уселся на самом краю, спиной к аббатству, и свесил ноги со стены. Монастырь стоял на невысоком холме, так что вид отсюда открывался отличный: краснеющее солнце медленно садилось за подернутый маревом горизонт; вправо и влево не было видно ничего, кроме оливковых рощ, виноградных полей и позолоченных закатными лучами соломенных крыш пары небольших деревень.</p><p>— Ты, я смотрю, не в первый раз на кухне, — сказал Охра, слегка засомневавшийся в благородном происхождении своего спутника.</p><p>— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Ваня. — Я же переписчик. Переписчикам… И миниатюрщикам, в общем, всем, кто работает в скриптории, позволяется ходить на кухню днем и ночью, и хозяйничать там… ну, особо не наглея, конечно.</p><p>— С чего вдруг такие привилегии? — Охра снял хлеб с горшка с похлебкой и принюхался.</p><p>— Предполагается, что мы ходим туда растапливать чернила. Аравийская камедь густеет на холоде…</p><p>Охра кивнул. Ему тоже доводилось работать с красками на основе арабской смолы, — правда, его мастерская обычно отапливалась так, что густеть чернила не успевали. Но, пожалуй, прогреть огромную библиотеку — ее здание немногим уступало зданию церкви — было гораздо сложнее и дороже. Да и безопасность легко загорающихся фолиантов и свитков наверняка ценилась выше, чем комфорт переписчиков.</p><p>—…Но поскольку варятся чернила с добавлением вина, — продолжал Ваня, — то никто не удивляется тому, что последнего уходит чуть больше, чем предполагает рецепт, — он расстелил тряпицу, в которую, как оказалось, была завернута половина сырной головы, положил рядом нож и ложку и открыл крынку, из которой пряно запахло вымоченными в уксусе оливками. Отобрал у Охры хлеб, разломил пополам, положил рядом. Немного подумав, выложил туда же свою фляжку, и, похоже, остался наконец доволен получившейся композицией.</p><p>— Ну, — поинтересовался он, — как похлебка?</p><p>Охра, приготовившись вежливо похвалить еду, отправил ложку в рот, но почти сразу выплюнул ее содержимое и, закашлявшись, потянулся за флягой.</p><p>Ваня засмеялся.</p><p>— Что, у вас во Флоренции суп из гороха с горохом не жалуют?</p><p>— Чудовищно, — признался Охра. — Как вы его едите?</p><p>— Это еще что, — хмыкнул Ваня, отламывая себе кусок хлеба и пододвигая поближе к Охре крынку с оливками, — скоро начнется пост, будем перебиваться с селедки на селедку. И это в хорошие дни.</p><p>Плохие дни не хотелось даже представлять.</p><p>— Мясо у вас на столе вообще бывает? — мрачно спросил Охра, прикидывая, сколько месяцев ему тут придется провести и можно ли привезти в монастырь своего повара.</p><p>— Мясо — это яд, — поучительно сказал Ваня. — Оно разжигает страсти и сластолюбие.</p><p>— То есть свиней в хлеву вы держите из любви к божьим тварям? — уточнил внимательный Охра.</p><p>— Бывают разные исключения, — признал Ваня. — После кровопускания, например, обычно кормят мясом… Или когда за столом аббата сидит знатный гость. Боже, надеюсь, ты достаточно знатный, — Ваня уставился на него голодным взглядом.</p><p>— Мясо разжигает страсти и сластолюбие, — со смешком напомнил Охра.</p><p>— Ничего страшного, — отмахнулся Ваня, — я монах, и привык бороться с мирскими соблазнами. Как-нибудь справлюсь.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Когда еда закончилась, Ваня взялся было за горшок, чтобы вылить почти нетронутую похлебку за стену, но Охра перехватил его руку.</p><p>— Что, не наелся? — иронично спросил Ваня. Чужие пальцы на запястье были сухими и теплыми, и пожатие ощущалось на удивление приятно.</p><p>— Пошли, свинкам отдадим, — предложил Охра. В его голосе звучало затаенное предвкушение человека, выросшего в большом городе и представляющего сельскую жизнь преимущественно по пасторальным картинкам с игривыми пастушками.</p><p>— Ну пойдем, — согласился Ваня, не желая пропустить выражение лица Охры, когда тот поймет, что вне страниц эклог Вергилия свинки и барашки пахнут не лилиями и гиацинтами.</p><p>Охра, впрочем, держался молодцом — нос от запаха хлева не морщил, погладил нескольких овечек и даже попытался проделать то же со свиньями, — но, когда он перегнулся через оградку, отделявшую их от загона, его роскошная, по последней флорентийской моде державшаяся на самой макушке шапочка полетела в ту же кадку, куда парой минут раньше отправилась похлебка. Самый большой боров немедленно начал ее жевать.</p><p>Ваня не сдержал торжествующего смешка.</p><p>— Очень смешно, — мрачно сказал Охра.</p><p>— Я не смеюсь, а радуюсь Господнему промыслу, — пояснил Ваня, мгновенно приняв крайне серьезный вид. — Сказано в Писании, что муж не должен покрывать голову, потому что он есть образ и слава Божия.</p><p>Спонтанную проповедь слегка подпортило хрюканье возившегося с шапкой борова; Охра не выдержал и засмеялся. Ваня тоже улыбнулся и легко пихнул его кулаком в плечо.</p><p>— Все равно в храме ничего носить на голове нельзя, — напомнил он. — А твоя похлебка свинкам на один зуб. Так хоть поедят нормально.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Попытка зайти перед вечерней трапезой за ключами от гостевых палат успехом не увенчалась: отец-келарь, как выяснилось, уехал буквально час назад, а свою связку ключей он то ли увез с собой, то ли спрятал так, что с тем же успехом мог бы и увезти.</p><p>— Поспишь пока у меня, — решил Ваня. — Вообще это наша келья, моя и брата Валентина, но его утащил в свою пещеру их высокопреосвященство коммендатор и вернет недели через две.</p><p>— Как это — утащил? — удивился Охра.</p><p> — Обыкновенно. Решил, что Валентин теперь его секретарь, и увез в Рим по каким-то своим коммендаторским делам. Как будто Валентин себе занятия получше не может найти.</p><p>— И чем этот твой брат Валентин обычно занимается?</p><p>— Присматривает за монастырским кладбищем.</p><p>— Вот уж не думаю, что торчать на кладбище — занятие получше, чем съездить с Мироном в Рим по делам курии, — слегка уязвленно сказал Охра.</p><p>— С каким… — Ваня прикрыл рукой рот и мысленно выругался. Немного помявшись, он для уверенности взъерошил себе волосы на затылке и продолжил:</p><p>— Так ты, получается, знаком с коммендатором?</p><p>— Мы дружим с юности, — неожиданно мирно ответил Охра. — Вы его тут не очень любите?</p><p>— Очень любим, — заверил Ваня. — Знаем наизусть все его проповеди. Все три. Если бы он почаще заезжал, мы бы, может, его меньше любили, поскольку бы не успевали благодарить Господа за такое счастье, а так в самый раз. Отлично успеваем.</p><p>— Мирон в Гроттаферрату половину своей библиотеки отправил, — с укоризной сказал Охра, которого Ванино ерничанье не обмануло.</p><p>— За что ему отдельное спасибо, — кивнул тот. — Мы-то всё переживали, что манускрипты в монастыре закончатся, и нам в скриптории будет нечего переписывать. А тут такая удача.</p><p>— Мирон первый, кто начал толком отстраивать аббатство после того, как Ласло Неаполитанец устроил тут казармы, — не сдавался Охра.</p><p>— Миссия, достойная всяческих похвал, — согласился Ваня. Мы, правда, надеялись, что реставрация начнется с щелей в окнах, в которые с октября задувает так, что хоть умри, а вместо этого тебя вон прислали фрески обновить. Дело, конечно, богоугодное, но я так чувствую, к февралю любоваться ими будет некому.</p><p>— Что, прямо так холодно?</p><p>— Вот завтра утром сам мне и скажешь, — зловеще ответил Ваня.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum-glava-1-05-04">Иллюстрации</a>: вид аббатства, план аббатства, дурацкая шапочка Охры, рабочее место переписчика в скриптории, монашеское облачение, флорентийская мода XV века и заодно объяснение того, что каппадокейские монахи делают в Италии<br/>2. Должность генерала-настоятеля у василиан появится через сто лет после описываемых событий, но мы тут собрались не ради исторической достоверности<br/>3. «Михаил — наш аптекарь…» — Миша Джиглипуф.<br/>«К стойлам идет келарь, отец Александр, а это брат Денис, миниатюрщик...» — келарь — заведующий монастырским столом, самое близкое к ресторатору, что можно найти в средневековом монастыре. Денис — Рощев.<br/>«Вообще он должен был в монашестве быть Дионисием, как и генерал-настоятель...» — генерал, конечно, Ден Чейни<br/>«Это Сергей, трапезничий» — Аббалбиск<br/>4. Hortus deliciarum (лат. «сад утех», «сад наслаждений») — название рукописи Геррады Ландсбергской (XII век) — первой энциклопедии, написанной женщиной. Это компендиум, сборник знаний о современных ей богословии, философии, литературе, музыке и прочих вещах, перемежающихся с текстами, написанными ей самой</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава вторая, в которой Охра принимается за работу, а Ваня — за отлынивание от работы; кроме того, сочиняются стихи и выясняются некоторые подробности Ваниного прошлого</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Какая, однако ж, муха его укусила? С некоторых пор он все только учится да учится. А вот я ничему не учусь. Мы в нашем аббатстве ничему не учимся — боимся свинкой заболеть. Наш покойный аббат говорил, что ученый монах — это чудовище.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>Брат Альберт живо смекнул, что она с придурью, и, рассудив, что для него это сущий клад, внезапно и без памяти в нее влюбился.</p><p>
  <em>«Декамерон»</em>
</p><p>Охра не понял, от холода он проснулся или от голоса расхаживавшего по келье Вани. Руки и ноги казались заледеневшими даже под двумя одеялами, голос вынужденного соседа звучал отвратительно бодро.</p><p>— Слышал стишок про монастыри? Bernardus valles, montes Benedictus amabat, oppida Franciscus, celebres Dominicus urbes, — процитировал Ваня. И добавил:</p><p>— Et Basilius amabat glacies. Бернард любил долины, Бенедикт горы, Франциск небольшие города, Доминик — города побольше, а Василий, великий каппадокеец, любил ледники. Другого объяснения у меня нет. Хорошо, впрочем, что мы каппадокейские монахи, а не последователи святого Антония, потому что он-то вообще любил могилы. Amabat tumbas, соображаешь? Basilius glacies, tumbas Antonius amabat, et Ochra amabat in aurem dextram dormire*.</p><p>— Есть такая штука, называется рифма, — не выдержал Охра, осознав, что снова уснуть не выйдет, потому что Ваня перестал мерить келью шагами и начал прыгать на одном месте. — Ее обычно помещают в конец строки.</p><p>— Варварские выдумки, — отмахнулся Ваня. Кому нужна рифма, когда есть метр. — Он перестал прыгать и потормошил Охру, пытавшегося укрыться с головой. — Вставай и вознеси хвалу Господу за то, что ты не окоченел насмерть, и мне за то, что я бужу тебя к завтраку, а не к утрене.</p><p>— Эти окна — просто кошмар, — признал Охра, шмыгая носом.</p><p>— Одеяло, кстати, верни, — сказал Ваня. — Утром оно мне было без надобности, потому что на литургию в одеяле не пускают. Ну, то есть пока не пускают, а ближе к январю, я думаю, начнут.</p><p>Охра с легким запозданием сообразил, почему он укрыт двумя одеялами. Представить, как Ваня, который только что разбудил его дурацкими стишками и который меньше чем за сутки знакомства успел наговорить гадостей про рост Охры, одежду Охры, способности Охры и даже друзей Охры, — представить, как самодовольный говнюк Ваня, встав к службе за два часа до рассвета, перед тем, как уйти, укрывает Охру своим одеялом, было довольно сложно.</p><p>Охра в смешанных чувствах посмотрел на соседа.</p><p>— За одеяло спасибо, — сказал он наконец, сворачивая отрез шерстяной ткани и протягивая Ване.</p><p>— Помочь ближнему — это по-христиански, — пояснил тот. — К тому же, если бы ты замерз и умер, мне пришлось бы объясняться с генералом.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Свет в здание церкви проникал только сквозь строгую готическую розетку, украшавшую фасад, и сейчас он как раз падал на расположенную над алтарной стеной фреску со святой Троицей: Иисус на коленях у Отца держал в руках белого голубя, олицетворявшего Святой Дух. Вокруг с обеих сторон толпились ангелы. Ни деталей, ни общего состояния снизу оценить было невозможно: фреска располагалась под самым потолком. К счастью, все монахи занимались какими-то своими монашескими делами, церковь была пуста и должна была оставаться таковой до третьего часа. Охра подумал о том, как же здорово побыть в одиночестве и тишине, получше закрепил на спине торбу с красками и полез на леса.</p><p>На верхнем этаже лесов лежал Ваня и читал.</p><p>— Тебе не нужно быть где-то еще? — грубовато спросил Охра.</p><p>— Не-а.</p><p>— Например, в скриптории?</p><p>Ваня с недовольным выражением лица оторвался от книги и взглянул на него.</p><p>— Я сказал генералу, что тебе все еще нужна моя помощь, потому что ты испытываешь трудности с чувством направления. Никак не запомнишь дорогу от кельи до храма.</p><p>— Допустим, — вздохнул Охра. — Но теперь-то я здесь. Можешь с чистым сердцем идти в библиотеку.</p><p>— Еще я сказал генералу, что тебе на лесах одиноко и ты просил развлечь тебя душеспасительной беседой.</p><p>— Так и сказал?</p><p>— Ну не так, — нехотя признал Ваня. — Ладно, я сказал, что... Слушай, что тебе, жалко что ли?</p><p>Охра подумал про одеяло.</p><p>— Не жалко, — великодушно согласился он. — Но раз уж ты здесь, давай-ка ты мне немного поможешь, — он сунул Ване светлую тряпицу и небольшую бутылку. — Смочи и начинай осторожно протирать свой конец.</p><p>Ваня вынул пробку и принюхался. Пахло оливковым маслом.</p><p>— Протирать мой конец? — со сложным лицом переспросил он.</p><p>— Фрески, — Охра не удержался от смешка. — Твой конец фрески. Ту часть, которая ближе к тебе. Правую. Масло убирает свечную копоть.</p><p>— Ах, фрески, — задумчиво повторил Ваня. — Ну да. Ясное дело.</p><p>Он с явным сожалением отодвинул книгу, смочил тряпку маслом и начал без особого энтузиазма тереть изображение.</p><p>Охра внимательно изучал состояние красок и штукатурки, мимолетно подумав о том, что если не одиночеством, то хотя бы тишиной он все-таки насладится.</p><p>— Не могу, — сказал Ваня. — Я тру, а они на меня смотрят. Ангелы. И лица у них не очень довольные.</p><p>— Три благочестивее, — сухо сказал Охра.</p><p>— Ну ты еще благочестию меня поучи, — возмутился Ваня, и почти сразу продолжил:</p><p>— Серьезно, посмотри на вон того внизу. Он словно бы сейчас сойдет со стены и спросит, когда мы вернем его деньги.</p><p>Охра сдержал непочтительный смешок: ангел и впрямь выглядел угрожающе.</p><p>— И зачем бы, — нейтрально спросил он, — ангелу деньги?</p><p>— На девок он их спустить, конечно, не сможет, — задумчиво сказал Ваня, — поскольку ангелы состоят из чистейшей intelligentia, мыслительной способности, а вот оставить в кабаке — почему бы и нет.</p><p>— Послушай, — Охра не выдержал, отложил кисть и посмотрел на Ваню в упор, надеясь, что если тот провокатор, то он как-нибудь выдаст себя, — как ты не боишься говорить такие вещи?</p><p>— А что, — Ваня уставился на него в ответ спокойно и насмешливо, — такого может случиться?</p><p>— Кто-нибудь может донести в инквизицию, — медленно, как дурачку, объяснил Охра.</p><p>— Ну донесешь ты в инквизицию, — пожал плечами Ваня, — а я скажу, что испытывал твою веру.</p><p>— А ты испытывал?</p><p>Ваня открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но потом окинул Охру внимательным взглядом, и его выражение лица слегка смягчилось.</p><p>— Я, — сказал он наконец, — в отличие от некоторых зануд, считаю, что смех вере не помеха.</p><p>— Странное утверждение для монаха.</p><p>— Чем менее правдоподобно подобие, дядь, тем четче вырисовывается истина, — сообщил Ваня. — Так писал Гуго Сен-Викторский. Мировой был мужик.</p><p>На провокатора он похож не был. Конечно, провокаторы редко бывали похожи на провокаторов, иначе вряд ли бы их работа имела смысл, но Ваня, несмотря на рясу, производил впечатление в доску своего парня, — из тех, с кем хоть в игорный дом, хоть в кабак, хоть на войну. Манера хамить в ответ на любой вопрос, которую он непринужденно сочетал с грубоватым дружелюбием, откровенно очаровывала; интуиция Охры, обычно заранее предупреждавшая об опасности, молчала.</p><p>— Допустим, ангелы состоят из чистейшей intelligentia, — сказал Охра, решив, что даже если он разучился разбираться в людях и ошибается насчет Вани, Мирон его как-нибудь вытащит, — и что им тогда делать в кабаке?</p><p>— Как человек, посвятивший большую часть времени умственным занятиям, должен тебе сказать, что желание выпить обычно возрастает в прямой пропорции от количества прочитанного, — Ваня снова взялся за тряпицу и сочувственно потер сердитому ангелу переносицу, где, будь изображение детальнее, наверняка виднелась бы вертикальная морщинка между сведенных бровей.</p><p>— И кстати, — ухмыльнулся он, — на вопрос о том, что может случиться, в следующий раз лучше отвечай не «кто-нибудь может донести», а «твоя душа попадет в ад».</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>С присутствием Вани на лесах Охра смирился довольно быстро: тот знал множество забавных историй, и работать в его компании было куда как веселее. Впрочем, не закрывая рот целыми днями, Ваня как-то умудрялся не рассказывать практически ничего о себе. Охра, уже сам не понимая, из любопытства или упрямства, не оставлял попыток узнать, откуда Ваня родом; от прямых вопросов тот увиливал, а на предположения Охры обычно отвечал, но толку от этого было не очень много, потому что восточнее Лациума находилась изрядная часть цивилизованного мира, а собственные познания в географии с каждым днем казались Охре все более скудными.</p><p>— Из Боснии.</p><p>— Ну вот еще.</p><p>— Из Валахии?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Из Сербии.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь столько стран? Нет.</p><p>— Я сходил в библиотеку, — признался Охра. — Нашел пару карт.</p><p>— Прямо сам и нашел? — поднял брови Ваня.</p><p>— Ну, не сам, конечно. Спросил совета у парня, которого называют Книжником. Подумал, что он-то должен разбираться.</p><p>Ваня заухмылялся, потому что Книжником Теодора прозвали не за любовь к печатному слову.</p><p>— И как?</p><p>— Когда я к нему подошел... — Охра замялся. — Я вообще не собирался подсматривать, но в библиотеке на полу солома, она хорошо скрадывает шаги. В общем, я подошел к нему, а он разглядывал разворот книги, и там были сплошь голые девки. Я кашлянул, а он быстро перелистнул страницу и сказал, что перечитывает часослов.</p><p>— Это богоугодно, — восхитился Ваня. Потом не выдержал и опять улыбнулся.</p><p>— Маргиналии, — объяснил он, — такие картинки, которые переписчики оставляют на полях книг, когда им скучно, а скучно им всегда. К тексту они обычно имеют мало отношения, так что, вероятно, это действительно был часослов.</p><p>— Не так я представлял себе монастырскую жизнь, — признал Охра.</p><p>— Веселья на самом деле немного, — сказал Ваня. — Ты бы видел эти картинки. Особенно когда женщину рисует кто-то, кто женщину без платья ни разу в жизни не видал. Иногда получаются девицы, например, с одной грудью. В смысле, не одной из двух, а просто одной, потому что под корсажем непонятно, как там все устроено, а без корсажа баб в монастыре не показывают. Да и в корсаже не особо.</p><p>Охра засмеялся.</p><p>— Как вы вообще... справляетесь?</p><p>— Усмиряем плоть, — скорбно сказал Ваня. Немного помолчав, добавил:</p><p>— С переменным успехом. — И почти без паузы уточнил:</p><p>— Карты, значит, Теодор тебе показал?</p><p>— Да, — Охра понял намек и не стал развивать тему усмирения плоти, хотя слова про переменный успех и звучали любопытно.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Ваня валялся на лесах, открыв книгу, но смотрел не в текст, а на Охру. У того было какое-то удивительное свойство: в любом пространстве выглядеть естественно. Стоял он, сидел или лежал, — Охра смотрелся так, как будто бы ему очень удобно, и он искренне наслаждается происходящим. Было в этом что-то не то кошачье, не то дьявольское, — словом, завораживающее и притягательное.</p><p>Травить ему байки тоже оказалось сплошным удовольствием, — у Охры была живая мимика, он реагировал непосредственно и ярко, поднимая брови и смеясь в нужных местах, так что Ваня все чаще откладывал книгу и болтал с ним обо всем, что приходило в голову. Ну, почти обо всем.</p><p>Избавиться от обязанностей переписчика удалось не полностью — вторую половину дня, когда в здание церкви солнечный свет уже не попадал, он проводил в скриптории, где высокие окна позволяли работать до сумерек. К счастью, день шел на убыль и солнце садилось все раньше, так что за переписыванием Ваня проводил от силы пару часов. Охра в это время обычно проминал коня; по крайней мере, так он говорил конюшенному, а Ване довольно быстро признался, что на самом деле доезжает до ближайшей крупной деревни, чтобы там нормально поужинать в трактире и (как он признался чуть позже) злорадно записать ужин на счет коммендатора, обрекшего его на полгода на гороховом супе. К монастырскому ужину Охра, впрочем, возвращался, чтобы не выглядеть непочтительно.</p><p>В первый вечер в монастыре его в знак уважения усадили за аббатский стол, стоявший на возвышении перпендикулярно длинным столам, за которыми ели монахи и послушники; посередине сидел генерал-настоятель, рядом пустовали кресла коммендатора и отца-келаря. В будущем ему было предложено садиться внизу где он захочет, так что Охра обычно выбирал место рядом с Ваней: по соседству с ним выносить невкусную еду и монотонный голос чтеца, вещавшего с кафедры на греческом, было немного легче.</p><p>За едой монахи молчали, а если и переговаривались, то только шепотом; терпел обычно даже Ваня. После трапезы следовало повечерие, на которое Охра, как правило, ходил, потому что все предыдущие службы пропускал, и к вечеру желание позаботиться о душе перевешивало желание прилечь. Правда, вставая в церкви в последний ряд, он обычно на минутку прикрывал глаза, успокоенный приглушенным светом, монотонным пением на незнакомом языке и запахом благовоний — и открывал их полчаса спустя, когда Ваня дергал его за рукав в знак того, что служба закончилась и можно бы уже идти в келью.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>С разбегу упав на лежанку и поморщившись — тонкий соломенный матрас явно не был на такое рассчитан — Ваня похвастался:</p><p>— Дошел до буквы ипсилон!</p><p>— Здорово, — неуверенно ответил Охра.</p><p>— Она в алфавите пятая с конца, — пояснил Ваня.</p><p>— Здорово, — сказал Охра уже увереннее. И, немного помедлив, уточнил:</p><p>— Ты переписываешь букварь?</p><p>Ваня фыркнул.</p><p>— Я переписываю травник. «Древнее учение о травничестве», если быть точнее. Гербарий некоего грека по имени Торгус, который он получил от кентавра Хирона, учителя Ахилла, и от Эскулапа.</p><p>Охра поднял брови.</p><p>— Ну, по крайней мере, так написано в предисловии.</p><p>— И что растет в Греции на букву ипсилон? — вежливо спросил Охра.</p><p>— Υοσκύαμος, то есть белена. И почему только в Греции? У нас тоже растет. Вон, в монастырском огороде две полных грядки.</p><p>— Но ведь это яд, — удивился Охра.</p><p>— Если поджечь семена и дышать дымом, или, скажем, жрать их горстями, — тогда, конечно, яд. Головная боль, судороги, видения, — словом, полный набор вплоть до смертельного исхода. А выжатое из семян масло неплохо помогает от ревматизма. Для большинства собратьев вполне насущный вопрос.</p><p>— Я думал, у вас в библиотеке только богословские книжки, — признался Охра.</p><p>— Богословием ревматизм не вылечишь.</p><p>— Это понятно, но ведь автор, судя по всему, язычник. Неужели нет каких-нибудь... христианских гербариев?</p><p>— Есть, — согласился Ваня, — но чем следовать их советам, лучше сразу пойти пожевать белены. Языки медицины и науки — греческий и арабский. Они же, правда, языки ереси, магии и лжеучений, но в мире вообще нет совершенства.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Ванина внешность Охре тоже не особо помогала. По-южному темные волосы и глаза, а кожа слишком светлая для уроженца Апеннин — к каковым он, впрочем, себя и не причислял. В принципе, такое сочетание ничего не доказывало и почти ничего не исключало. Что-то неуловимо восточное в нем действительно было, в скулах или в разлете широких бровей, — но в то же время не настолько восточное, чтобы предположить османскую или арабскую кровь.</p><p>— Из Албании?</p><p>— Сам ты из Албании.</p><p>— Из Молдавского княжества.</p><p>— Не из Молдавского княжества.</p><p>— Из Московии.</p><p>— Не из Московии.</p><p>— Ну, восточнее Московии только псоглавцы.</p><p>— Гав, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>Охра засмеялся и протянул руку, чтобы почесать его за ухом так, как мог бы приласкать собаку, — но Ваня каким-то неуловимым движением склонил голову набок, обнажая шею, и с еле заметной улыбкой прикрыл глаза, глядя на Охру из-под ресниц, отчего жест получился неожиданно интимным. Не помогло и то, что, отнимая руку, Охра случайно дотронулся кончиками пальцев до Ваниной шеи ниже уха; светлая кожа оказалась нежной и гладкой. К ней хотелось прикоснуться еще раз.</p><p>— И сциоподы, — добавил он, чтобы нарушить ставшую неожиданно вязкой тишину. — Одноногие чудовища сциоподы.</p><p>— Ты меня раскрыл, — сказал Ваня. — На самом деле я сциопод.</p><p>— Откуда у тебя тогда вторая нога? — повелся Охра.</p><p>— А это не нога, — поиграл бровями Ваня.</p><p>Охра пару секунд неверяще на него смотрел, а потом расхохотался. Для монаха Ваня был на удивление... нормальным.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра снял с полки над Ваниной кроватью увесистый том Corpus Aristotelicum и провел пальцами по обложке. Все четыре угла были украшены металлическими вставками, выступавшими на пару дюймов вверх. Очень удобно, когда книга часто лежит на кабацком столе, где постоянно опрокидываются кружки. Охра наклонился к обложке и принюхался. Аристотель слабо, но ощутимо пах пивом и колбасками.</p><p>— Это книга, — ласково пояснил подошедший со спины Ваня. — Ее нужно читать, а не нюхать. Давай я покажу, как.</p><p>— Из библиотеки? — уточнил Охра.</p><p>— Моя.</p><p>— Салерно или Болонья?</p><p>— Я похож на врача или законника? — развеселился Ваня.</p><p>— На придурка ты похож, — признался Охра, разворачиваясь и отвешивая Ване легкий подзатыльник. — А говорил, что был подмастерьем мясника.</p><p>— Я и был, — Ваня попытался ответить тем же, но от его ладони Охра увернулся. А вот от тычка в ребра уже не успел.</p><p>— ...Но потом учился в университете, да, — продолжил почувствовавший себя отомщенным Ваня. — В Кракове. С тогда еще не братом Валентином.</p><p>— И получил степень?</p><p>— Почти. Получил бы, но в последний год много чего происходило, мы часто пропускали занятия... В конце концов наш магистр сказал, что если мы не подготовим к пасхальным праздникам диспут на свободную тему, то точно вылетим. Ну, мы решили взяться за ум, позаботиться о своем будущем, — в общем, засели в кабаке и за трое суток написали тезисы для преотличнейшего диспута между вином и пивом. Кто же знал, что нас придет послушать декан, в чьем понимании «на свободную тему» — это «между душой и телом» или, на худой конец, «между грамматикой и риторикой»?</p><p>— И после этого, — скептически сказал Охра, — вы решили уйти в монастырь?</p><p>— Решили, что богословие лучше изучать поближе к богу и подальше от кабаков, — невозмутимо пояснил Ваня.</p><p>Охра окинул его взглядом. Несмотря на послушническую рясу, меньше всего Ваня походил на человека, которому как-то досаждали кабаки в радиусе досягаемости. Вот представить, что два студента, вылетев со скандалом из Краковского университета, решили перед тем, как продолжать обучение — ну, например, в Праге, — подождать, пока все уляжется, и выбрали для этой цели монастырь, где и крышу над головой дают, и кормят, и вина наливают... Не задарма, конечно, но работать на аббата куда как легче, чем гнуть спину в городе в подмастерьях, — представить это было гораздо проще.</p><p>Объяснение вырисовывалось стройное, смущало разве что расстояние.</p><p>— И вы прошли тысячу миль до самого Рима, только чтобы оказаться подальше от краковских кабаков?</p><p>— Мы шли с паломниками, дядь, — пояснил Ваня. — Очень хотелось посмотреть на святой город.</p><p>Охра поднял брови.</p><p>— Ну и еще Валентин был знаком с генералом-настоятелем, — неохотно добавил Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Что восточнее Московии? — спросил Охра.</p><p>— Золотая Орда, — с нечитаемым лицом ответил Ваня. Я там рос при дворе монгольского хана.</p><p>— Ого, — оживился Охра. — Расскажи.</p><p>— Мы с братом Валентином, — охотно начал Ваня, — который на самом деле никакой не Валентин, а Слава, это сокращенное от Венцеслав... В общем, мы росли в одном из кочевых племен Орды, — племени маграмов; там мы раньше, чем ходить, научились ездить верхом, спать в седле и стрелять без промаха....</p><p>— Из рогаток? — Охра что есть сил старался сохранить серьезное выражение лица.</p><p>— Нет, мы что, совсем отсталые, что ли? — возмутился Ваня. — Из арбалетов. Так вот, как-то раз наш хороший друг, хан Замай, снова попал в плен... Это какая-то беда, Замай всегда воюет и раз за разом попадает в плен, а поскольку племя у него довольно бедное, каждый раз оказывается, что никто его не выкупает. Кроме нас со Славой. Только мы и выкупали Замая. Потому что для чего еще нужны друзья, а? Ну и как-то раз, чтобы собрать монет, нам пришлось отправиться в курганы, где, по слухам, был спрятан клад, искать который не рисковали даже самые отчаянные, поскольку в тех краях с неба падает пепел, а в курганах живут умертвия, призраки давно погибших воинов. Их король восседает на ледяном троне...</p><p>Охра не выдержал и засмеялся, закрыв лицо руками. Потом раздвинул пальцы и взглянул сквозь них на Ваню. Отнял руки от лица и сообщил:</p><p>— Я понял. На самом деле ты родом из страны Кокань, где жратва растет на деревьях, люди врут как дышат, и никому не нужно работать.</p><p>— Зачем бы я тогда оттуда уехал?</p><p>— Затем, что ты ненормальный, — объяснил Охра.</p><p>Ваня улыбнулся так по-ребячески самодовольно, что Охра невольно залюбовался. Эту улыбку — хорошую, как будто освещающую лицо — хотелось видеть еще, так что он вздохнул, подпер щеку кулаком и спросил:</p><p>— В твоих краях действительно верят в сказки про мертвого короля на ледяном троне?</p><p>— А что, англичане вон верят, что их древний король спит на острове, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Литовцы — что под холмом. Не вижу, чем ледяной трон хуже.</p><p>— И как у него задница не мерзнет?</p><p>— Мерзнет, — сказал Ваня. — Он, думаешь, почему такой злой. Сидел бы на нормальном троне — сказки бы не вышло.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Что у тебя тут?</p><p>— Пост и ирония, — отозвался Ваня.</p><p>— Пост вижу, — Охра окинул взглядом кусок хлеба не самого аппетитного вида, — а где ирония?</p><p>— У Аристотеля, — сидящий на кровати с книгой на коленях Ваня перевернул страницу. — Утоляю обычный голод духовной пищей.</p><p>Охра сел поближе, заглянул через плечо.</p><p>— Кто тебе вообще разрешил его вынести из библиотеки? — спросил он. — Мне казалось, у вас с этим строго.</p><p>— А все равно по-гречески никто, кроме меня и коммендатора, не читает, — уклончиво ответил Ваня. — Вот ты читаешь по-гречески?</p><p>— Я и по-латыни не особо, — признался Охра.</p><p>— Неграмотный, что ли?</p><p>— Почему неграмотный? Я читаю по-итальянски.</p><p>— Что ты читаешь по-итальянски, — засмеялся Ваня, — вывески кабаков?</p><p>— Ты, я смотрю, в своем скриптории совсем мхом зарос, — сложил руки на груди Охра. — Алигьери пишет на итальянском, Петрарка пишет на итальянском, Бокаччо пишет на итальянском.</p><p>— Все, кого стоит читать, пишут на латыни, — безапелляционно заявил Ваня, — ну или на греческом, если им не повезло родиться в Греции.</p><p>— А почему, — сменил тему Охра, не испытывавший ни малейшего желания ввязываться в спор о языках, — никто не читает по-гречески, если у вас греческая литургия?</p><p>— Потому что литургия греческая, а монахи не греческие, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Псалмы петь — не книжки читать.</p><p>Охра снова заглянул в раскрытую книгу. Буквы были красивые, но знакомых среди них почти не наблюдалось.</p><p>— Почитай вслух, — попросил он и, поддавшись порыву, положил подбородок Ване на плечо. Тот покосился на Охру, но на удивление не стал возражать ни против просьбы, ни против жеста. Он прочитал несколько строк на языке, полном придыханий и долгих певучих гласных, а потом, не дожидаясь просьбы, перевел:</p><p>— Надо обманывать, — Ваня остановился на пару секунд, подбирая итальянское слово, — и изумлять обманом, описывать вещи обратно предполагаемому, говорить одно, а подразумевать иное.</p><p>Манера была более чем знакомая.</p><p>— Но зачем?</p><p>— Затем, что если время от времени не подвергать истину сомнению, то легко пропустить момент, когда она перестанет быть таковой.</p><p>— А я думаю, ты просто нашел у Аристотеля оправдание собственной любви к издевательствам над собеседником.</p><p>— Не вижу, как одно мешает другому, — самодовольно ответил Ваня. — Читать дальше?</p><p>— Читай.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Видел в стойлах роскошного белого иноходца, — поделился Охра. — Не думал, что в монастыре кто-то разбирается в лошадях.</p><p>— Да, мы тут вроде как приносим обеты отринуть мирское, — немного насмешливо сказал Ваня, — но у всех, конечно, есть свои слабости, потому что грешен человек. Отец келарь вот любит дорогих лошадей, хотя ездить на них ему особенно некуда. Раз в год объезжает монастырские деревни, чтобы проверить, достаточно ли запасов на зиму, — и, в общем-то, все.</p><p>— Это тот, у которого ключи? — уточнил Охра. — Он вернулся?</p><p>— Да, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Ваня. — Поздравляю, поспишь на нормальной перине. Сходим за ключами после обеда.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра с некоторым удивлением подумал, что, пожалуй, дурацких Ваниных стишков на рассвете ему будет не хватать, — но первым же утром, встреченным в гостевых палатах, понял, как сильно ошибался.</p><p>Потому что разбудил его, как и вчера, позавчера и неделю назад, бодрый Ванин голос:</p><p>— INVADO FORICAS SINE PULSATIONE OSTIUM, — жизнерадостно прокричал тот. — Вхожу в туалеты без стука. Доброе утро.</p><p>Раздалось характерное журчание.</p><p>— Это не туалет, а моя комната, — ответил Охра, натягивая одеяло на голову.</p><p>— De iure да, но у тебя все удобства внутри, а всем остальным приходится бегать в уборную через пол-аббатства, так что, видишь, пользуюсь своим привилегированным положением.</p><p>— Ты пользуешься тем, что мне лень встать из кровати и выгнать тебя.</p><p>— Этим тоже, — легко согласился Ваня. — Puella passerem, scholares potatus amabant, et Ochra amabat in aurem dextram dormire*.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Я так и не понял, почему Мирон сделал твоего соседа своим секретарем, — сказал Охра.</p><p>— Добро пожаловать, — хмыкнул Ваня, — нас тут уже под сотню таких непонимающих. Вообще их знакомство началось с того, что Валентин ему нахамил, причем я так и не понял: то ли потому что не узнал, то ли, наоборот, потому что узнал. Потом, ну, слово за слово, чётки по столу, в общем, он ввязался в богословский диспут о природе власти и о том, стоит ли церковникам заниматься светской политикой, и вот, видишь, до сих пор решают. В разных плоскостях.</p><p>— В разных плоскостях, — задумчиво повторил Охра.</p><p>— В богословской, — пояснил Ваня, — в философской, в политической и бог знает еще в каких. По-моему, коммендатору просто нужен был кто-то, кто не боится ему постоянно перечить, чтобы их высокопреосвященство могли отточить свои навыки диспута перед тем, как лезть в свару с курфюрстами.</p><p>— Похоже на Мирона, — согласился Охра. — А Валентину-то это зачем? Он наверняка мог отказаться.</p><p>— Коммендатору пойди откажи. Ты вообще как себе представляешь жизнь в монастыре? И потом, Валентин любит спорить. Даже когда ему все равно, о чем, как в университетских диспутах. А когда не все равно, то его вообще не остановить.</p><p>— А с Мироном ему не все равно?</p><p>— Ты ведь сам прекрасно знаешь, — пожал плечами Ваня, — с ним никогда никому не бывает все равно.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum-glava-2-05-04">Иллюстрации</a> ко второй главе: фрески Гроттаферраты, маргиналии с голыми женщинами, книжки, которые удобно читать в кабаке, карты с чудовищами, сциоподы и псоглавцы<br/>2. Книжник Теодор — он же Федя Букер<br/>3. Перевод латыни:<br/>«Bernardus valles, montes Benedictus amabat, oppida Franciscus, celebres Dominicus urbes (...) Et Basilius amabat glacies» — «Бернард любил долины, Бенедикт горы, Франциск — небольшие города, Доминик — города побольше (...) а Василий любил ледники».<br/>Средневековое двустишие о монастырях разных уставов: склонных к уединению бернардинцах и бенедиктинцах и проповеднических орденах францисканцев и доминиканцев.</p><p>«Amabat tumbas, (...) Basilius glacies, tumbas Antonius amabat, et Ochra amabat in aurem dextram dormire» — «...любил могилы. Василий любил ледники, Антоний — могилы, а Охра любил сладко поспать».<br/>Святой Антоний, один из основателей концепций отшельничества и монашества в христианстве, первые годы своего подвижничества провел в гробовой пещере, то есть, буквально, в могиле, чтобы ничего его не искушало и не отвлекало.</p><p>«Puella passerem, scholares potatus amabant, et Ochra amabat in aurem dextram dormire» — «Девушка любила воробья (отсылка к Carmina II Катулла, спойлер: the sparrow is his penis), студенты любили выпить, а Охра любил сладко поспать»</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава третья, в которой приезжает коммендатор и обсуждаются жизнь и послушание Валентина; кроме того, затрагиваются вопросы географии и агиографии, а мнения о том, знает ли Охра латынь, расходятся</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Не понимаю, что за удовольствие болтать с этим поганым голодранцем монахом, — заметил Эпистемон. — Хорошо, что я давно уже с вами знаком, иначе в моих глазах это сильно бы вам повредило. </p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>Коммендатора встречали все: настоятель и монахи — чтобы засвидетельствовать почтение, послушники — чтобы не работать, Охра — потому что соскучился. Он встал рядом с послушниками, поискал среди них взглядом Ваню, не нашел, уставился на ворота.</p><p>— Мог бы выбрать день потеплее для визита, — донесся слева и сзади знакомый недовольный голос. Ваня оттер кого-то плечом и втиснулся рядом с Охрой.</p><p>— Можешь посидеть в скриптории, если тебе тут холодно, — предложил тот.</p><p>Ваня фыркнул и замолчал.</p><p>На широкий монастырский двор въехала небольшая кавалькада: сам кардинал, несколько сопровождавших его каноников в накидках из беличьего меха, пара слуг, десяток всадников личной охраны. Мирон всегда путешествовал налегке, больше думая о скорости, чем о том, чтобы произвести впечатление.</p><p>Генерал-настоятель произнес приветственное слово, Мирон ответил, что рад снова быть в Гроттаферрате, не глядя сунул поводья служке и умчался в сторону коммендаторских покоев.</p><p>Вслед за Мироном спешился высокий парень в послушническом облачении. Он слегка сутулился, словно стесняясь своего роста, и Охра успел подумать, что вот, почему бы Ване не поучиться христианскому смирению у своего соседа, — но потом Валентин, а это мог быть только он, поднял голову и встретился с ним взглядом. В его светлых прозрачных глазах цвета бутылочного стекла было что-то такое, что вызывало желание немедленно проверить, на месте ли кошель и легко ли кинжал вынимается из ножен. Охра потрогал пояс. Кошеля там, конечно, не было, потому что он третью неделю жил в монастыре, где деньги были без надобности; кинжал висел на месте, но обнажать его во дворе, полном монахов, было бы довольно странно.</p><p>Валентин перевел взгляд на Ваню, улыбнулся и сразу стал выглядеть, как обычный послушник: дурацкая стрижка, шкодливая улыбка, ладони зябко прячутся в манжетах противоположных рукавов, — но даже так видно, что рукава эти ему слегка коротковаты. Охра решил, что чего только не напридумываешь, когда целыми днями пялишься на фрески, и выкинул из головы первое впечатление.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Зазвонили к девятому часу; Ваня захлопнул книжку и вздохнул — после службы он должен был идти в скрипторий, использовать последние минуты уходящего светового дня. Охра сочувственно хлопнул его по плечу и отправился в монастырский сад: снаружи до захода солнца было куда как теплее, чем в любом монастырском помещении, кроме разве что кухни, — но Охра пока не настолько отчаялся, чтобы ходить на кухню погреться.</p><p>Сколько времени он провел на одной из укрытых в укромных уголках сада деревянных скамеек, зарисовывая карандашом птиц и апельсиновые деревья, он не считал, но, судя по всему, что-то около часа, потому что день начал переходить в сумерки, а в саду послышался шум шагов, кошачье мяуканье и голоса. Из-за поворота вышли Мирон и Валентин; Мирон кивнул Охре, а Валентин присел на корточки и легко поскреб пальцами по земле — его вниманием безраздельно завладел показавшийся из кустов кот.</p><p>— Григо-о-орий, — проворковал Валентин. — Узнаешь? Не забыл меня?</p><p>Кот приблизился к нему и неторопливо обнюхал пальцы.</p><p>— Странный выбор имени, — заметил Мирон.</p><p>— Это в честь Григория Богослова, великого каппадокейца, — Валентин подхватил кота на руки, выпрямился и, почесывая его за ушком, продолжил:</p><p>— ...который писал: «для меня самое важное дело — бездействие, и думаю, что, если бы все подражали мне, то не было бы беспокойств Церквам, и не терпела бы поруганий вера, которую теперь всякий обращает в оружие своей любви к спорам».</p><p>— Интересная позиция, — ледяным голосом ответил Мирон.</p><p>— Мы с котом Григорием ее разделяем, — безмятежно отозвался Валентин. — Чем тратить слова на сильных мира сего, лучше бы ты проповедовал голубям, как Франциск Ассизский. Толку было бы больше.</p><p>— И почему именно голубям? — со вздохом поинтересовался Мирон.</p><p>— Потому что неясно, какие еще были птицы на той лужайке. Может, и пеликаны. Или удоды. Но Франциск отдельно обращался к голубям и воронам, когда говорил «двух из вас Он послал на Ноев ковчег», так что об их присутствии мы можем говорить с уверенностью. Воронов я возьму на себя, — Валентин отвесил шутовской поклон, — мне на кладбище сподручнее. Разделим аудиторию, ваше высокопреосвященство. Потому что если ты, — он снова резко перешел с официального обращения на личное, — получишь свою войну, то как бы не вышло так, что твои проповеди останутся слушать одни вороны. Знаешь, куда слетаются вороны? На трупы.</p><p>— Такие, как ты, отказываются о слов об аскезе и бездействии, стоит им дорваться до власти, — судя по голосу Мирона, этот аргумент он приводил не в первый раз. — Получи ты кардинальское облачение, быстро забыл бы и святого Франциска, и святого Бернарда.</p><p>— Конечно, — охотно согласился Валентин, — и прикупил бы виллу в Неаполе. Потому что такова, очевидно, была бы Божья воля. Но пока она такова, что ты — это ты, а я — это я, так что ты продолжишь разъезжать по королям и курфюрстам, а я продолжу напоминать тебе, что небесный Иерусалим важнее земного.</p><p>— За это я благодарен, — помолчав, сказал Мирон.</p><p>— А еще я сделался бы советником при короле Филиппе, — мечтательно добавил Валентин, проигнорировав слова собеседника.</p><p>— При каком короле Филиппе?</p><p>— При французском, конечно.</p><p>— Тебя, вероятно, такие вещи не очень волнуют, — с ироничной улыбкой сказал Мирон, — но последний французский король по имени Филипп, шестой в роду Капетингов, преставился больше века назад.</p><p>— Упокой Господь его душу, — равнодушно откликнулся Валентин. — Но я вообще-то думал о Филиппе Четвертом. Все эти разговоры о крестовых походах сбили меня с толку. Я и забыл, что на дворе не тысяча триста четырнадцатый.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Они сначала обсуждали каких-то бесконечных святых, — пересказывал Охра на следующий день, — а потом перешли к храмовникам. Не понимаю, как можно постоянно говорить о чем-то вроде этого. Я бы уснул от скуки.</p><p>— А что говорили про храмовников? — неожиданно заинтересовался Ваня.</p><p>— Началось с того, что Валентин сказал, что не прочь был бы служить советником при французском Филиппе, а потом добавил, что имел в виду того, который был в тысяча триста четырнадцатом. Что вообще было в тысяча триста четырнадцатом?</p><p>— Ой, Валентин бы насоветовал, — засмеялся Ваня.</p><p>— Вот и Мирон ему примерно так ответил. Но почему такая точная дата? Или ты не знаешь?</p><p>— Сожгли ведь последнего рыцаря-храмовника, — немедленно повелся на «не знаешь» Ваня. — Магистра ордена. Можно было бы сказать, что эпоха крестовых походов на этом закончилась, если бы она не закончилась еще раньше с падением Иерусалима и Акры.</p><p>Мирон, который год разъезжавший по королям и курфюрстам, не мытьем так катаньем добиваясь, чтобы те выставили войска для похода против турок, по поводу крестовых походов придерживался совсем другого мнения. Впрочем, ввязываться в спор не хотелось.</p><p>— За что сожгли?</p><p>— За разное, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Не хотел делиться с королем орденской казной... Поклонялся голове Бафомета... Целовал под хвост черного козла...</p><p>Охра засмеялся. Ваня не засмеялся.</p><p>— Или черного кота, — задумчиво сказал он. — Не помню. Думаю, это не самый принципиальный момент.</p><p>— Ну хорошо, — сказал Охра, — а что за голова Бафомета?</p><p>— Языческий идол, которому якобы молились тамплиеры, — немного помолчав, ответил Ваня. — Как ты понимаешь, сейчас сказать, сколько здесь правды, а сколько политики, довольно сложно, тем более что истории о ней одна другой безумнее.</p><p>— Расскажи.</p><p>— Один свидетель на процессе, например, утверждал, что голова эта появилась так: сидонский рыцарь был без ума от некой благородной дамы из Киликии, но не вступал с ней в греховную связь, пока она была жива...</p><p>— Похвальная добродетель.</p><p>— Ты подожди. Потому что стоило ей только умереть, как он пробрался в гробницу...</p><p> Охра отложил кисть и повернулся к Ване, поднимая брови.</p><p>— ...и тайно совокупился с ней.</p><p>— Надеюсь, она умерла не от старости.</p><p>— Об этом история умалчивает. В общем, когда он закончил... До него донесся голос, и голос этот сказал: «Вернись, когда ей придет время родить, потому что ты найдешь здесь голову — свое дитя».</p><p>— Получается, в гробницу он пробрался не первым.</p><p>— Не знаю. Не перебивай. Вообще-то это страшная история! Так вот, прошел срок, рыцарь вернулся, и в гробнице между ногами покойной нашел человеческую голову. Тут снова раздался голос, и он сказал: «Храни эту голову, ибо она принесет тебе немало добра».</p><p>— Как голова может что-то принести? Рук-то у нее нет.</p><p>— Некоторые вещи следует воспринимать... аллегорически.</p><p>— Ну так поясни мне, профану, аллегорией чего является мертвая женщина, рожающая человеческую голову?</p><p>— Да чего угодно, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Мудрости, например. Мертвая женщина — Римская империя, голова — философия. Мертвая женщина — Египет, голова — алхимия. Мертвая женщина...</p><p>— Пожалуйста, давай закончим с мертвыми женщинами, — сказал Охра.</p><p>— Как хочешь, — с легким сожалением сказал Ваня. — Ну и вроде как вот такой вот голове храмовники поклонялись вместо Христа. Утверждали, что она может их спасти, что она дарует богатство, и деревья-то от нее цветут, и больные исцеляются, и земля приносит плоды. Крайне полезная в хозяйстве башка.</p><p>— От философии деревья не цветут, — не сдержался Охра.</p><p>— Скорее засыхают, — согласился Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>После службы девятого часа Ваня, как обычно, отправился в скрипторий, а Охра наконец поймал во дворе Мирона, не занятого никаким важным разговором.</p><p>— Тебе выделили для сопровождения послушника? — нахмурился Мирон, провожая взглядом Ванину спину.</p><p>— Я не говорю на латыни, — напомнил Охра, — а монахи тут только на ней и разговаривают. А молятся вообще по-гречески. Но я не жалуюсь, мы с Ваней отлично поладили.</p><p>— Он не ладить с тобой должен, — сварливо сказал Мирон, — а готовиться к постригу. По мере сил соблюдая обет молчания.</p><p>Охра хотел было засмеяться, но Мирон выглядел довольно серьезно, так что он прикусил губу, чтобы не подставлять приятеля. С другой стороны, ну, по мере сил же, верно? Кто его знает, какая у Вани мера сил. Может, это он еще сдерживался.</p><p>— Вообще от рук отбились все, дисциплина отвратительная, — продолжал Мирон, — за едой разговаривают, за работой разговаривают, вина пьют столько, что перепили бы любого барона.</p><p>— Холодно же, — примирительно сказал Охра.</p><p>— В Германии холоднее, — возразил Мирон, — а дисциплина не в пример нашей.</p><p>— Дела у нас, конечно, хуже, чем в Германии, но уж наверняка лучше, чем в Риме, — попытался подбодрить друга Охра.</p><p>— Рим погряз в разврате, — вздохнул Мирон. Лицо у него при этом сделалось несколько виноватое.</p><p>Охра прищурился.</p><p>— Вот как. Не без твоего, надо думать, участия?</p><p>— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — быстро сказал Мирон.</p><p>Охра посмотрел на него изучающе. Мирон выдержал этот взгляд с каменным лицом. Пожалуй, слишком каменным.</p><p>— Извини, — улыбнулся наконец Охра. — Неудачно пошутил. Слушай, я обычно в это время выхожу проехаться верхом. Составишь компанию, или ты занят?</p><p>Мирон покачал было головой, потом посмотрел куда-то за спину Охре и снова переменился в лице. Охра обернулся и увидел, как к ним спешит отец-келарь с ворохом пергаментов в руках.</p><p>— Не занят, — быстро сказал Мирон. — Пойдем скорее.</p><p>Охра ухмыльнулся, хлопнул друга по плечу и развернулся к стойлам. Для церковного иерарха и политика выражение лица у Мирона было слишком говорящее.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Что ты вообще делаешь в монастыре? — неожиданно спросил Охра.</p><p>— Грехи замаливаю, — мгновенно отозвался Ваня. — Кормят здесь, опять же. Манускрипты. Обожаю переписывать манускрипты.</p><p>— Я тут узнал, — ехидно начал Охра, — о существовании обета молчания.</p><p>— Его приносят, принимая постриг, — подтвердил Ваня. — Ты, наверное, замечал, что в трапезной всегда все молчат? Это не потому что еда настолько хороша.</p><p>Охра, собиравшийся облизать кисточку перед тем, как провести тонкую линию, на пару мгновений замер с ней во рту, разглядывая Ваню. Ваня уставился в ответ, — правда, смотрел он Охре не в глаза, а в рот. Точнее, на рот. Охра задумчиво покрутил кисточку.</p><p>— Вкусно? — поинтересовался не отрывающий от нее взгляда Ваня.</p><p>— Нормально, — Охра повернулся к стене и провел тонкую и очень ровную линию, очерчивая облачение одного из ангелов. — Не хуже, чем у вас в трапезной. Но ведь монахи разговаривают, — добавил он, снова засовывая кисточку в рот.</p><p>— По делу разговаривают, — согласился Ваня, провожая ее взглядом. — Ради праздного времяпрепровождения — нет. По крайней мере, так предписывает устав.</p><p>— Не похоже, чтобы ты к этому готовился, — не сдержался Охра.</p><p>— Как раз напротив! Стараюсь выговориться до того, как приму постриг, чтобы потом с достоинством носить облачение и тонзуру. Слышал историю про изобретение пороха?</p><p>— Нет, — машинально ответил Охра, мысленно примеряя на Ваню тонзуру. Картина получалась ужасающая.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Гостевые покои Охры были большими и — по монастырским меркам — роскошными; лежать на мягкой перине было не в пример удобнее, чем на тонком соломенном матрасе, но отапливалась просторная комната с высокими потолками, увы, так же плохо, как любое помещение в монастыре. Спать под несколькими одеялами было нормально, а бодрствовать — невыносимо, так что вечером он обычно приходил к Ване: в маленьком помещении было куда как теплее.</p><p>Ваня не возражал.</p><p>С возвращением Валентина вещей в келье стало побольше, но ненамного. На столе прибавилось бумаг, а полку над его кроватью теперь украшали четыре иконы, и на одной из них... Да нет, не может быть.</p><p>Охра подошел ближе.</p><p>— Ваня, — растерянно сказал он, — тут псоглавец.</p><p>— А? — рассеянно отозвался Ваня. — Ну да. Святой Христофор.</p><p>— Это какой-то ваш псоглавческий святой Христофор? — уточнил Охра. — Нашего обычно рисуют с младенцем Христом... И без собачьей головы.</p><p>— Это восточная традиция, — пояснил Ваня. — Собачья голова и происхождение святого из варварских земель — аллегория того грубого и животного состояния, в котором он находился до принятия истинной веры... В лубках для народа это изображают так, словно он был юношей невероятной красоты, и попросил Господа сделать его уродливым, чтобы девки поменьше вешались.</p><p>— Тебе, как я понимаю, ближе первая версия.</p><p>— Мне ближе версия о том, что святой Христофор был киником и претворял в жизнь наставления Сократа... А это святая Схоластика, — указал он на соседнюю икону, — покровительница школяров. Дальше у нас святой Антоний, покровитель гробокопателей, ну и святой Николай.</p><p>— А святой Николай почему?</p><p>— Святой Николай — чтобы было поуютнее, — сказал Ваня таким голосом, как будто это что-то объясняло.</p><p>— Где, кстати, твой сосед?</p><p>Не то чтобы Охре не хватало компании Валентина, но после повечерия прошел уже почти час. Все монастырские помещения были закрыты, а монахи — предположительно — спали в своих кельях, поскольку через пару часов надо было вставать к полунощнице.</p><p>— В катакомбах засиделся, наверное, — Ваня растянулся на своей лежанке, заложив руки за голову. — Там сложно следить за временем.</p><p>— Почему вообще у Валентина такое странное послушание? — спросил Охра, готовясь услышать долгую и, несомненно, правдивую историю о том, что пока Ваня был подмастерьем мясника, Валентин был подмастерьем гробовщика.</p><p>— Ему нравится делать то, что больше никто не делает, — пояснил Ваня. — В катакомбы спускаться желающих поди найди, тут про них ходят жуткие истории, да и мало кто захочет целыми днями раскладывать кости в оссуарии. А Валентину нравится. Он говорит, очень медитативное занятие.</p><p>Охра приподнял брови. Ответ оказался... удивительно... нормальным.</p><p>— И еще у него какая-то необъяснимая страсть к подземельям, — не меняя выражения лица, добавил Ваня. — С детства. Бывало, залезет к кому-нибудь в подпол и сидит там. Чай ему тоже туда, в подвал, подавали. Иной раз там и заночует. Он у нас немного малахольный.</p><p>Охра, которому казалось, что он вполне научился различать, когда Ваня шутит, а когда говорит серьезно, засмеялся. Ваня не засмеялся, но это еще ни о чем не говорило.</p><p>— В смысле — раскладывать кости? И что за жуткие истории?</p><p>— Буквально, по разным кучкам, — объяснил Ваня. — Скелеты выкапывают и складывают мелкие кости отдельно, крупные отдельно, черепа тоже отдельно, красивой такой пирамидкой, — вот теперь он засмеялся. — Вообрази, какая потеха будет в день Страшного суда. Архангел трубит в трубу, мертвые встают из могил, и только монахи являются с запозданием, потому что ну можешь представить, какая путаница с этими захоронениями, одна нога здесь, другая там...</p><p>Охра тоже фыркнул.</p><p>— Тем более не понимаю, зачем это нужно.</p><p>— Чтобы не сумел загордиться монах, чтобы монах был грустен и растерян, — Ваня явно снова цитировал кого-то из богословов, но у Охры не было ни малейшего желания уточнять. — А еще для экономии места. После морового поветрия на кладбищах стало тесновато. Что до жутких историй, то тут ведь рядом Аппиева дорога, сплошные языческие руины, а где руины, там и призраки, и нечисть, и чародеи, — по крайней мере, по мнению народа.</p><p>— А по твоему мнению?</p><p>— А по моему мнению, чародеи не дураки, чтобы сидеть в продуваемых всеми ветрами развалинах, да еще и в такую погоду. — Он немного помолчал. — Еще рассказывают, где-то в старой части катакомб похоронена Туллия, дочь ритора и философа Цицерона, девушка невероятной красоты. И что в изголовье ее саркофага белого мрамора до сих пор горит лампа, как будто ее только что зажгли, а сама она выглядит так, словно умерла вчера, а не пятнадцать столетий назад...</p><p>— Вот это я бы не сказал, что очень жутко звучит, — скабрезно заметил Охра.</p><p>—...но римский историк, который обнаружил ее крипту и написал об этом вполне возбуждающее воображение письмо, пропал, и больше его никто не видел, — зловеще закончил Ваня. — И все, кто отправлялись ее искать, тоже или вернулись несолоно хлебавши, или не вернулись вообще. Катакомбы огромны, карты не существует, и целиком в них не ориентируется никто.</p><p>— Даже Валентин?</p><p>— Даже Валентин, — уверенно ответил Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Катакомбы я осмотрел все, — сказал Валентин.</p><p>— Я думал, ты их еще летом все осмотрел.</p><p>Ваня сидел на своей кровати, с головой закутавшись в одеяло, и читал при неярком свете масляной лампы, низко склонившись над книгой. Когда Валентин вернулся в келью, книгу он отложил.</p><p>— Я летом и сам так думал, а на днях наткнулся на коридор, которого не видел раньше. Там старые захоронения, и он длинный, уходит далеко за монастырские стены. Ближняя часть, правда, завалена, иначе бы я нашел его гораздо раньше. Но завал можно разобрать.</p><p>— Это без меня, — быстро сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Ну, не руками же.</p><p>— Тогда со мной.</p><p>Валентин засмеялся и упал на свою лежанку — предварительно, правда, окинув складки покрывала цепким взглядом.</p><p>— Опять твой художник приходил?</p><p>— Не мой, — привычно огрызнулся Ваня. — Приходил.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы ничем таким на моей кровати не занимались.</p><p>— Каким таким? Ты о чем вообще? Образа твои обсуждали.</p><p>— Со святым Николой поуютнее, скажи? — оживился Валентин. — Но вообще имей в виду, художник-то твой знает латынь.</p><p>— Не знает он латыни, — вздохнул Ваня.</p><p>— Нет, я имею в виду, <em>знает латынь</em>. Мирон как-то упоминал.</p><p>— И в каком ключе он это упоминал?</p><p>— В сочувственном, в каком еще? Мол, как-то раз художника бес попутал... А потом еще раз попутал. И еще.</p><p>— Интересные у вас с господином коммендатором темы для разговоров.</p><p>— Да, — ухмыльнулся Валентин. — С каждым разом все интереснее и интереснее. Еще он очень окольными путями, но, кажется, пытался выяснить, не сплю ли я с тобой.</p><p>Ваня засмеялся.</p><p>— Ревность и гнев, — поучительно сказал он, — сокращают дни.</p><p>— А забота прежде времени приводит старость, — кивнул Валентин. — Так что кому-кому, а тебе это не грозит.</p><p>— Но идея хорошая. Не в том смысле, который вызвал бы у Мирона очередной приступ сочувствия, а в том, что вставать через час, так что поспать было бы неплохо.</p><p>— Идея хорошая, — согласился Валентин, вопросительно показывая глазами на лампу. Ваня переложил книгу на разделявший две кровати стол и кивнул, Валентин задул лампу и зашуршал в темноте своим одеялом. — Но, как и большинство идей Мирона, максимально далекая от реальности.</p><p>— Да, со сном в последние полгода не очень складывается, — зевнул Ваня.</p><p>— В могиле отоспимся.</p><p>— Так и знал, что ты ходишь в катакомбы подремать между службами.</p><p>— Ты вроде спать хотел? — в келье было темно, но в голосе Валентина отчетливо слышалась ухмылка.</p><p>— Я и сплю, — ответил Ваня, и несколько минут честно лежал в тишине с закрытыми глазами, но сон не шел.</p><p>— Послушай, — не выдержал он наконец, — ты же понимаешь, что в Италии, где латынь знает каждый второй, этот эвфемизм работает так себе?</p><p>— Ну, так ее тут и <em>знает </em>каждый второй. И потом, какая разница. Ты-то меня понял.</p><p>— Я тебя понял, — задумчиво откликнулся Ваня.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. НУ РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, «знает латынь» — эвфемизм для гомосексуальных наклонностей. Правда, действительно не европейский средневековый, а американский XVIII века, но время и пространство относительны, а этот текст все еще скорее крэк, чем историческое ау<br/>2. <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum-3-glava-05-04">Иллюстрации</a> к третьей главе: разнообразные святые, король Филипп и тамплиеры, оссуарии для желающих, исторический прототип Мирона (мысленно омолодите его лет на 30, сходство реально прослеживается), а также ужасная шутка про Мирона и латынь</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава четвертая, в которой у Вани обнаруживается кулинарный талант (а у Охры не обнаруживается); кроме того, ведутся богословские дискуссии и звучат стихи на народном наречии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Отчего это и чем это объяснить, — заговорил брат Жан, — что монахов вы всегда найдете на кухне, а королей, пап, императоров — никогда?<br/>
— Нет ли в самых этих котлах и вертелах, — молвил Ризотом, — каких-либо скрытых свойств и специфических особенностей, которые притягивают монахов, как магнит притягивает железо, но не притягивают ни императоров, ни пап, ни королей? Или это естественное влечение и естественная склонность, присущие клобукам и рясам, и они сами собой подводят и подталкивают честных иноков к<br/>
кухне, хотя бы те вовсе не собирались и не думали туда идти? — Иными словами, форма следует за материей, — пояснил Эпистемон. — Об этом говорится у Аверроэса.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>Итальянский коллега мне сказал: напрасно думают, что монашеский устав — норма для соблюдения; он — идеал для вдохновения. Если в уставе написано, что в такой-то момент мессы все должны подпрыгнуть на два метра, а вы подпрыгнете на 75 сантиметров, то в Баварии вам сделают выговор за нарушение устава, а в Италии причтут к святым за приближение к идеалу.</p><p>
  <em>«Записи и выписки»</em>
</p><p>На столе в беспорядке валялись обрывки пергамента с какими-то выписками. Охра взял верхнюю и вздохнул. Ну конечно, латынь.</p><p>— «Visita interiora terrae rectificandoque invenies occultum lapidem», — прочитал он, коверкая слова на итальянский манер. Большая часть была понятна, потому что почти не отличалась от его родного наречия. — Проникай в глубины земли и, очищая, найдешь... скрытую... могильную плиту?</p><p>— Для этого глубоко проникать не пришлось бы, — хмыкнул Ваня. Латинское lapis — это по-вашему pietra, камень. «Проникай в глубины земли, и, очищая, обретешь скрытый камень».</p><p>— То есть это совет не для расхитителя могил, а для рудокопа.</p><p>Ваня почему-то ужасно развеселился. Охра с полминуты терпеливо дожидался, пока тот отсмеется, потом не выдержал и бросил в него обнаруженным на столе среди пергаментов яблоком. Яблоко Ваня поймал, и, все еще улыбаясь, пояснил:</p><p>— Это про lapis philosophorum, камень философов.</p><p>— Но почему его нужно искать в земле? И от чего очищать? — растерянно спросил Охра, с совсем недавно вошедшей в моду среди флорентийской молодежи алхимией знакомый более чем поверхностно.</p><p>— Процесс великого делания состоит из трех ступеней, — менторским тоном сообщил Ваня. — Земля здесь — отсылка к первой ступени, nigredo, то есть черноте. Nigredo — это разложение, гниение и смерть, потому что только в них может зародиться и кристаллизоваться новая жизнь; следующая стадия — это albedo, делание в белом, воскрешение, очищение, растворение...</p><p>— Подожди, — голова от всего этого шла кругом, — я думал, алхимия — это про то, как делать золото из говна.</p><p>— Можно и так сказать. По крайней мере, профанов обычно интересует только этот аспект. Университетские профессора и доктора философии пишут о великом делании скорее как о духовном пути, и в таком случае всё, включая говно и золото, следует воспринимать не буквально, а аллегорически...</p><p>Охра понял, что Ваня оседлал любимого конька, и поспешил его перебить:</p><p>— Ты уверен, что узнал это в Краковском университете, а не у себя в землях псоглавцев?</p><p>— Это философия, дубина.</p><p>— По-моему, такая философия попахивает костром.</p><p>— В нынешние времена любая философия попахивает костром.</p><p>— Поэт, как я припоминаю, поместил алхимиков в восьмой круг ада, в один ров с фальшивомонетчиками.</p><p>— Поэт, как следует из его прозвища, был поэтом, а не богословом, — парировал Ваня. — К тому же, он, полагаю, подразумевал как раз любителей добывать золото из говна, а не почтенных ученых вроде Альберта Великого или Роджера Бэкона.</p><p>— Вообще все это напоминает поиск трюфелей, — задумчиво сказал Охра.</p><p>— В смысле? — не понял Ваня.</p><p>— Трюфели, такой местный деликатес, они растут под землей и найти их очень сложно, — пояснил Охра. — После того, как откопаешь, конечно, приходится очищать. С белым вином, опять же, очень неплохо идут.</p><p>— Ну, — помолчав, сказал Ваня, — аллегории с использованием трюфелей несколько благородней аллегорий с использованием говна, так что в целом мы движемся в правильном направлении.</p><p>— Что, смог бы я стать бакалавром философии?</p><p>— Ты столько не выпьешь, — уверенно сказал Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Византийская концепция рождественского поста потрясла Охру до глубины души. Первые две недели он пережил без особых трудностей, потому что каждый день, когда солнце садилось слишком низко, чтобы продолжать работать с фресками, уезжал обедать в какую-нибудь деревню неподалеку. В деревенских трактирах кормили далеко не так, как он привык есть во Флоренции, но по сравнению с монастырским столом трапезы получались роскошные. Длилось это, впрочем, недолго — до возвращения Мирона, который, узнав, что время между девятым часом и ужином Охра обычно посвящает конным прогулкам, ухватился за возможность провести время со старым другом и сказал, что перестроит свое расписание так, чтобы ежевечерне составлять ему компанию. Охра с радостью согласился, слишком поздно сообразив, что сбегать из монастыря в деревню поесть нормальной еды в компании коммендатора этого монастыря у него вряд ли получится. Так и вышло: конные прогулки в обществе Мирона были исключительно конными прогулками, и после пары часов на свежем воздухе возвращался к ужину Охра зверски оголодавший, а ужин...</p><p>Три дня в неделю вечерняя трапеза состояла из хлеба и сырых овощей. Дважды к ним прибавлялась горячая каша (Охра так и не понял, из чего она варилась, и выяснять побоялся), и еще два дня в неделю — по выходным — рыба.</p><p>Он пытался, конечно, жаловаться Мирону. Напоминал, что он добрый католик (на этом месте Мирон сдержанно улыбался) и соблюдать восточный обряд не должен; предлагал выписать повара из Рима и даже (с некоторой мечтательностью в голосе) называл имена. Но Мирон на все отвечал, что немного умеренности не повредит любому христианину, повар, готовящий скоромную еду в монастырской кухне, смутит братьев, да и вообще, невредно бы подумать и о душе.</p><p>Ваня в ответ на его жалобы пожимал плечами или цитировал отцов Церкви. «Гость, пришедший в монастырь из жизни мирской, — говорил он, назидательно помахивая стеблем сельдерея, — пусть узнает на деле, в чем не убедило его слово, и получит образец и пример умеренности в пище. Пусть останутся в нем воспоминания о христианской трапезе и непостыдной нищете ради Христа».</p><p>— Ты келарского иноходца видел? — спрашивал в ответ Охра. — Если это непостыдная нищета ради Христа, то я святая Екатерина.</p><p>Ваня смеялся и, как и Мирон, советовал подумать о душе.</p><p>Думать о душе Охра не мог, потому что думал о пирогах, о телячьей грудинке, о жарком и фрикасе, о ветчине и колбасах, о бараньих лопатках и свиных отбивных, о ребрышках и окороках, жирных каплунах и куропатках, утках и рябчиках. Думал о пирожках с яйцом и пирожках со сладким вареньем, о куличах и пряниках с глазурью, о меренгах, вафлях и сахарных трубочках. И еще об оладьях.</p><p>— Я пару лет назад останавливался на ночлег в кармелитской обители. Так у них в Адвент давали оладьи, — тоскливо сказал он Ване очередным промозглым утром. — Кармелиты готовят их с сахарной пудрой.</p><p>— Неужели, — вздохнул Ваня.</p><p>— И розовыми лепестками.</p><p>— В декабре-то?</p><p>— Сушеными, — пояснил Охра. — Видел бы ты, какая красота. Что там красота, — он отложил кисточку и мечтательно прикрыл глаза. — Какие они были сладкие! И горячие. Как я скучаю по нормальной, вкусной горячей еде, ты бы знал.</p><p>— Хорошо, — не выдержал Ваня. — Ладно. — Если ты сейчас замолчишь, то пойдем ночью на кухню и будут тебе оладьи. Розовых лепестков не обещаю, но насчет сахарной пудры посмотрим.</p><p>— А так можно? — не поверил своему счастью Охра.</p><p>— Если не поймают, то можно, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— А ты неплохо тут ориентируешься, — заметил Охра, наблюдая, как Ваня достает крынку с молоком и несколько яиц, а затем скрывается в небольшой кладовке.</p><p>— На кухне все по очереди дежурят, — пояснил Ваня, возвращаясь обратно. За широким разделочным столом он смотрелся уместно и как-то уютно, что ли. — Сахарной пудры нет, но есть корица и зимние яблоки.</p><p>— Давай я помогу, — вызвался Охра.</p><p>— Разбей вон яйца в миску, — махнул рукой Ваня.</p><p>Охра взял в руки яйца. Покрутил в руках. Разбил в миску.</p><p>— Что-то еще?</p><p>Ваня посмотрел на разбитые яйца, плававшие на дне миски вместе со скорлупой.</p><p>— Да, — задумчиво сказал он, — иногда я забываю, что ты у нас из благородных.</p><p>Он попытался было выловить скорлупу, но к заданию разбить яйца Охра подошел на совесть, и отделить разлетевшуюся на мелкие кусочки скорлупу от яиц уже не представлялось возможным, так что Ваня махнул рукой и начал все заново.</p><p>— А ты не из благородных, значит, — сказал Охра. С одной стороны, ему было немного неловко; с другой стороны, смотреть на Ваню было гораздо приятнее, чем пытаться что-то сделать самому.</p><p>— А я был студентом четыре года, — напомнил Ваня. — Тут хочешь не хочешь, а яйца бить научишься. — Подумав, он добавил:</p><p>— И лица.</p><p>— И баклуши.</p><p>— Ну, с этим-то у меня никогда проблем не было, — он засмеялся, поставил перед Охрой большую кастрюлю и вручил ему ложку. — Мешай аккуратно, вот так, — Ванина рука легла поверх его, направляя и задавая темп. Охре показалось, что Ваня помедлил перед тем, как убрать пальцы и отойти к разделочной доске, где его ждали красные зимние яблоки, но, возможно, он выдавал желаемое за действительное.</p><p>— Почти все, — сказал Ваня, ссыпая в тесто кусочки яблок. — Сейчас мы немного... — Он оборвал себя на полуслове и повернулся к двери, прислушиваясь. В наступившей тишине из коридора отчетливо донеслись чьи-то шаги и голос.</p><p>— В кладовку, быстро, — прошипел Ваня, впихивая ему в руки кастрюлю с тестом. Дождавшись, пока Охра окажется внутри, он погасил светильник и залез следом, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь, — буквально за секунду до того, как в кухню кто-то вошел.</p><p>В кладовке не было ни окон, ни других источников света. Как только зрение стало бесполезным, остальные чувства словно бы обострились. Охра слышал, как колотится его сердце, и чувствовал плечом и бедром стоявшего рядом Ваню; из кастрюли, которую он прижимал к себе, сладко пахло тестом, а откуда-то с потолка — травами. Было страшно и смешно, и ужасно хотелось чихать. Ваня, очевидно, услышав, как он набирает воздух, метко закрыл ему рукой рот и нос, тихо прошептав «даже не думай». Пальцы пахли яблочной кожурой. Чихать расхотелось, зато иррационально захотелось их лизнуть.</p><p>За дверью раздалось женское хихиканье.</p><p>Охра повернулся к Ване, чтобы переглянуться с ним, забыв о том, что в темноте это бесполезно. Судя по шороху, Ваня тоже забыл и тоже повернулся. Руку ото рта Охры он убрал, потому что, скорее всего, прикрывал ей сейчас собственный рот, как делал всегда, когда беззвучно смеялся.</p><p>К женскому хихиканью добавился шорох одежды, стук упавшей ложки, а затем вполне однозначные шлепки. Истолковать эти звуки превратно было сложно.</p><p>Ваня уткнулся лбом в плечо Охры, вздрагивая от с трудом сдерживаемого смеха. Охра одной рукой приобнял его, похлопывая по плечу, а второй покрепче прижал к себе кастрюлю. На кухне, отделенной от них одной только дверью, кто-то явно очень неплохо проводил время, но, вопреки нелепости ситуации, Охра был уверен, что проводит его еще лучше.</p><p>Впрочем, положение изрядно омрачал тот факт, что ситуация оказалась не только смешной, но и будоражащей воображение. Причем по Ване в его неизменной рясе, когда они снова окажутся на свету, ничего сказать будет нельзя, а вот Охре придется опустить кастрюлю пониже и не расставаться с ней какое-то время. Он попытался подумать о чем-нибудь максимально строгом, — например, о работе. Беда была в том, что мысли о фресках, красках и реставраторских техниках неизбежно сворачивали на валяющегося на лесах Ваню. На лесах он смотрелся так же хорошо, как совсем недавно за кухонным столом. Охра закрыл глаза и постарался не думать о том, как Ваня смотрелся бы на столе, но обстановка не играла ему на руку.</p><p>Его мысли прервал хлопок двери и воцарившаяся за этим тишина.</p><p>— Подождем немного, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Угу, — хрипло ответил Охра.</p><p>Через пару минут Ваня толкнул дверь, выбрался наружу и снова зажег лампу. Повернулся к Охре, встретился с ним взглядом, — и они одновременно начали смеяться.</p><p>— Не хочешь объяснить, что это было? — спросил Охра, отсмеявшись.</p><p>— Ну смотри, — менторским тоном начал Ваня, — когда мужчина и женщина сильно нравятся друг другу...</p><p>— Спасибо, — перебил Охра, — с этой стороной вопроса я как раз неплохо знаком. Но откуда в монастыре женщина? И в конце концов... вы же монахи! Вы приносите обеты!</p><p>— Ну, приносим, — Ваня взъерошил волосы на затылке, который через пару месяцев должна была украсить тонзура. — Но человек слаб, природа его греховна, так что случается всякое.</p><p>— И у тебя случается? — не сдержавшись, спросил Охра.</p><p>Ваня посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом; Охра успел подумать, что, может, он перегнул палку, и их едва ли приятельские отношения не подразумевают таких вопросов. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы свести все к шутке, но Ваня все-таки ответил:</p><p>— Вижу мало приятного в том, чтобы ночами тайком протаскивать в аббатство и водить на кухню неграмотных деревенских девиц.</p><p>— Предпочитаешь водить на кухню меня? — спросил Охра быстрее, чем успел подумать.</p><p>Ваня улыбнулся и попытался забрать у него кастрюлю с тестом. Охра не отпускал. Пару секунд они постояли, держась за кастрюлю с разных сторон. Ваня склонил голову набок, не переставая улыбаться.</p><p>— Еще бы, — наконец сказал он. — Ты хоть по-итальянски читать умеешь. Если, конечно, не врешь.</p><p>— Почитать тебе что-нибудь из Петрарки?</p><p>— Ну уж нет, — Ваня отпустил кастрюлю и сделал шаг назад. — Кухня, конечно, вполне подходящее место для народной поэзии, но лучше бы нам заняться делом, пока тут опять не стало людно.</p><p>— Кстати, да. Этого я тоже не понимаю. Почему именно на кухне?</p><p>— А где еще? В келье сосед, в саду холодно, а все остальные помещения ночью закрыты.</p><p>— Как я теперь буду есть еду, которую тут готовят? — Охра с подозрением осмотрел разделочный стол. Стол выглядел чистым, но доверия все равно не вызывал.</p><p>— Да ты ее и раньше не особо ел, — нечувствительно сказал Ваня. Он опустил палец в кастрюлю и попробовал тесто. — Оладьи-то как, будем жарить? Потому что если нет, то я бы поспал часок перед заутреней.</p><p>Сочетание слова «жарить», облизывающего пальцы Вани и воспоминаний о звуках, доносившихся отсюда несколько минут назад, сыграли с успокоившимся было Охрой дурную шутку.</p><p>— Будем, — решительно сказал он. — Жарить. — Помолчав, зачем-то добавил:</p><p>— Оладьи.</p><p>К сковороде Ваня Охру не подпустил, выгнав за дверь слушать, не идет ли к кухне кто-то еще. К кухне никто не шел, жарящиеся оладьи пахли упоительно, время тянулось бесконечно. Охра уселся прямо на пол, вытянул ноги и вернулся мыслями к тому, о чем в последнее время думал почти постоянно.</p><p>Он довольно быстро понял, что Ваня вызывает у него не только дружескую приязнь, но и вполне определенные желания, и особой внутренней борьбы по этому поводу не испытывал, поскольку родился и вырос во Флоренции, где нравы были довольно свободные. Согрешил, покаялся, пожертвовал церкви какую-нибудь безделушку, получил отпущение и греши себе дальше, ну, соблюдая приличия, конечно. Ваня же... Ваня был послушником, и весной должен был стать монахом. Принести обеты, посвятить себя Богу, отринуть мирское, до конца жизни усмирять плоть и все в этом духе. Про то, как именно монахи справляются с усмирением плоти, они как-то уже говорили, и сейчас Охра жалел, что, услышав туманное «с переменным успехом», не уточнил, что под этим подразумевается.</p><p>С другой стороны, среди прочих Ваня должен будет принести и обет молчания, и пока не видно было, чтобы он как-то к этому готовился. Да и с остальными аспектами аскезы дела у него обстояли так себе: от работы Ваня отлынивал при каждой удобной возможности, часто смеялся и сквернословил, а иногда и откровенно богохульствовал; кроме того, хранил в келье свои, не библиотечные книги, и, судя по названиям — отнюдь не богословские трактаты; на каждый вопрос о чем-то из этого у Вани всегда находилось приличествующее случаю и внушающее доверие объяснение, подкрепленное парой цитат из Писания, но все целиком складывалось в довольно определенную картину.</p><p>Про преимущества простой пищи Ваня, помнится, тоже вещал, в первый же день их знакомства. Охра снова принюхался к запахам с кухни и загадал, что посмотрит, будет ли Ваня есть оладьи, и, если будет, то как. Говорят ведь, что человек в любви таков же, каков в еде... Вообще ерунда, но хочется еще раз проверить твердость, а точнее нетвердость Ваниного стремления к аскезе. Охра решил, что если тот будет есть оладьи... с аппетитом, то он... сделает что-нибудь. Формулировка была туманной, но все равно придавала некоторой определенности.</p><p>Охра подтянул колени к груди. Возможно, он так много думал о том, как Ваня относится к идее содомского греха вообще, потому что боялся думать о том, взаимны ли именно его желания. Иногда он ловил на себе долгие Ванины взгляды, но что было их причиной — задумчивость, любопытство, дружеский или какой-то еще интерес — понять не мог: лицо у Вани в такие моменты было совершенно нечитаемое. Неграмотные селянки, как выяснилось, его не интересовали. Интересовал ли его грамотный Охра? Считал ли Ваня вообще Охру грамотным, учитывая, что писал и читал тот только по-тоскански? Какая ерунда лезет в голову.</p><p>Охре доводилось ухаживать и за женщинами, и за мужчинами, и ему бы не составило труда проявить свою заинтересованность каким-нибудь более очевидным образом, но он боялся ошибиться, понять Ваню неправильно и потерять зарождающуюся дружбу, которой тоже дорожил. Понять Ваню вообще было задачей не из легких. На одной чаше весов лежал тот факт, что Ваня был послушником и будущим монахом, пусть и весьма безалаберным. На другой — его университетское прошлое: Краков не Флоренция, но в больших городах и особенно в университетах на ряд вещей смотрят далеко не так строго. Иногда Охра становился почти уверен в том, что и Ваня, и Валентин не собираются дожидаться пострига, а просто пережидают год под крылышком у знакомого генерала-настоятеля, чтобы вернуться доучиваться в какой-нибудь университет, когда шум от их вылета из Краковского слегка уляжется, — но иногда эта уверенность слабла: в основном тогда, когда он видел, с какой страстью Валентин спорит о чем-то с Мироном. Валентин выглядел тут на своем месте, а Ваня... О некоторых книгах из библиотеки он отзывался с восторгом, но в целом монастырская жизнь его скорее тяготила.</p><p>Понять Ваню было бы куда проще, если бы Охра знал, откуда тот родом. Ничего так сильно не говорит о тебе, как место, где ты вырос: Охра был флорентийцем и оставался флорентийцем во всем, что он делал. Мирон был гуманист и человек мира, но все равно — дитя Византии; он вырос в Трапезунде, последнем осколке Византийской империи, сдавшемся под напором турок-османов совсем недавно, в 1461 году — через восемь лет после того, как пал Константинополь. Падение Константинополя, последнего форпоста христианства на востоке (ну, если не считать сказочного царства пресвитера Иоанна, насчет которого Охра у Вани на всякий случай тоже как-то уточнил, получив очередное «нет» и один из Ваниных загадочных долгих взглядов), потрясло всю Европу; падение Трапезунда в целом прошло незамеченным, — но не для Мирона. Горе по потерянному дому, пусть и тому, в который он уже не мог вернуться, выплавилось в холодную сосредоточенную ярость. Эту ярость он — вместе с талантом проповедника, которым Охра, как и многие другие, искренне восхищался, со всеми своими политическими связями и полезными знакомствами, с редко дающимся одному человеку доскональным знанием и Востока, и Запада, вместе со всем своим пылом — вложил в одну цель: новый крестовый поход.</p><p>В юности Мирон искренне надеялся спасти Византийскую империю, помирив восточных христиан с западными, ради чего, представляя Византию на обсуждении Флорентийской унии, пошел на такое количество уступок Западу, что его же иерархи обвинили его в измене и отреклись от него. Много позже Мирон обмолвился: на такое ответственное место его, совсем тогда юнца, назначили намеренно, зная, что он изо всех сил будет защищать возможность примирения; второй византийский делегат, тогдашний Эфесский епископ, унию не подписал — вероятно, предвидя, какие волнения она вызовет среди подданных империи. Мирон на том соборе оказался козлом отпущения, пешкой в запутанных интригах императора, умирающего патриарха и своры кандидатов на патриарший престол. Охра познакомился с ним во Флоренции именно тогда: после того, как Мирон получил известия с родины о том, что дома у него больше нет, и до того, как папа Римский, узнав о положении Мирона, пожаловал его саном и рядом должностей. Мирон бродил по Флоренции растерянный и неприкаянный, с таким отсутствующим видом, что Охра его пожалел: человека в таком состоянии в некоторых кварталах... ну, в лучшем случае, обчистят. Он приютил Мирона на несколько дней и в итоге остался с ним друзьями на всю жизнь; когда Мирон не углублялся в богословские темы или не начинал вещать о политике, он был отличным парнем.</p><p>Веру Мирон сменил так же легко, как и язык: латинский, немецкий и еще ряд народных наречий он знал с детства, тосканский выучил — спасибо Охре — совсем быстро; впрочем, Охра не раз видел Мирона за его богословскими занятиями, слышал его проповеди и знал, что равнодушие к обряду у того проистекает не от недостатка веры, а, скорее, от ее переизбытка. Мирон словно бы был с небесами на слишком короткой ноге, чтобы озадачиваться мелочами вроде языка богослужения и разного рода схоластических дистинкц... дизъюнкц... вопросов.</p><p>Сейчас Мирон, конечно, ничем не напоминал того потерянного юнца, на которого Охра много лет назад наткнулся в одном из флорентийских переулков. Осознав, что Византийской империи он уже не поможет — или, возможно, все еще имея в виду в первую очередь ее освобождение — он бросил все свои силы на то, чтобы построить новую, христианскую империю, пусть и существующую лишь умозрительно. Все, что он делал, он делал для того, чтобы светские правители германских и итальянских земель, князья Священной Римской империи, выставили свои войска против турок, снарядив новый крестовый поход. Век рыцарей и трубадуров, впрочем, давно отгремел, и уговорить кого-то из земных владык ослабить оборону своих земель, на которые наверняка посматривает сосед, если не два, ради призрачного шанса на освобождение гроба Господня и даже более материальные трофеи, было практически невозможно, а значит, в ход шла политика. Что всегда означало одно: дело затянется надолго. Мирон постоянно разъезжал по князьям и епископам, и в последнее время бывал в Риме наездами и больше по делам, а во Флоренции и того реже, но при всем при этом — Охра вернулся к тому, о чем думал сначала — оставался пылким прозелитом из Трапезунда, городка у моря на окраине империи.</p><p>Про Ваню же ничего сказать было нельзя, потому что на вопрос о том, откуда он, он не отвечал, а Охра, во-первых, исчерпал догадки, — и это с учетом пяти довольно древних даже на вид карт восточных земель, которые он успел рассмотреть в библиотеке. Земли на всех пяти выглядели совершенно по-разному; ни один из создателей карт в изображенных местностях явно не бывал, и сходились они только в существовании где-то далеко на востоке псоглавцев и сциоподов, никем из которых Ваня вроде бы не являлся. Во-вторых, после очередной откровенно завиральной истории — точно, это был рассказ про Золотую Орду, Валентина-Венцеслава и их третьего неудачливого друга, плавно перетекший в рассказ о короле на ледяном троне — Охра перестал задавать вопросы, понадеявшись, что если Ваня решит, что он потерял интерес и расслабится, то сам как-нибудь себя выдаст: акцентом, жестом, словом, упомянутым именем или названием. Кроме того, может, Ваня не отвечает не из упрямства, а потому что действительно не хочет говорить. Как-то он обмолвился, что среди братии не принято расспрашивать о мирской жизни: некоторые, мол, когда-то совершили поступки, которыми сейчас не гордятся, а другие не хотят раскрывать свое происхождение, слишком знатное или наоборот. Охра подумал, что если Ваня сказал это тогда, намекая на себя, то... ну и ладно. Он с некоторым удивлением отметил, что даже мысль о Ванином возможном неблагородном происхождении его больше не смущает.</p><p>Оставалось понять, смущает ли что-нибудь Ваню.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Посидим в саду, — решил Ваня, вышедший из кухни с небольшим горшком, из которого маняще пахло оладьями.</p><p>— А нас там никто не увидит?</p><p>— В сад ночью ходить дураков нет, холодно же, — Ваня протянул Охре руку, которую тот с готовностью принял, и помог подняться с пола. Хватка у него была не по-монашески сильная. Руку Охры он отпустил, но почти сразу ухватил того за рукав, увлекая за собой: в коридорах было темно, а лампу Ваня погасил — в монастырских помещениях он ориентировался и по памяти, а свет мог бы привлечь ненужное внимание.</p><p>— А если нас кто-нибудь и увидит, — добавил он, оборачиваясь, — скажем, что ты вчера напился и до сих пор не протрезвел. Никак не можешь уснуть, пришел посреди ночи ко мне, разбудил и всячески донимал, пришлось вывести тебя в сад, чтобы ты слегка охолонул. Осторожно, ступеньки.</p><p>— Почему не наоборот? — засмеялся Охра. — Может, это ты напился. И всячески меня донимал.</p><p>— Потому что ты наш гость, — пояснил Ваня. — С тебя и спрос соответствующий. Сиди пьяным хоть в саду, хоть в фонтане, хоть на часы залезь. И донимай тоже кого хочешь.</p><p>— Хочу только тебя, — воспользовавшись случаем, сообщил Охра, перехватывая Ванину руку так, чтобы тот держал его не за манжету, а за пальцы.</p><p>— Правильно, — одобрил Ваня. — Кто еще тебе будет оладьи печь? Всех прочих донимай — не донимай, получишь или отповедь, или проповедь.</p><p>— У тебя и то, и другое тоже неплохо выходит.</p><p>— У меня все выходит выше всяческих похвал, — самодовольно сказал Ваня. — И отповеди, и проповеди, и оладьи.</p><p>— И упражнения в добродетели смирения.</p><p>— И они. Сядем тут, — Ваня опустился на укрытую в зарослях скамейку и поставил горшок между собой и Охрой.</p><p>Охра сдвинул крышку, достал первый оладушек — обсыпанный сахарной пудрой, похоже, Ваня ее все-таки нашел, — и откусил сразу половину. Во рту стало горячо и сладко; нежность сахарной пудры уравновешивалась легкой яблочной кислинкой. Охра хотел что-нибудь сказать, но, во-первых, рот был занят, потому что он запихнул в него уже второй оладушек, во-вторых, подходящие слова не находились, так что он просто издал стон блаженства.</p><p>— Вот видишь, — довольно засмеялся Ваня. — И проповеди не хуже.</p><p>— Поверю на слово, — наконец сказал Охра. — А ты сам почему не ешь? — спохватился он, сообразив, что достает из горшка уже пятый оладушек, а Ваня смотрит на него с улыбкой, забравшись на скамейку с ногами и подперев подбородок кулаком. К еде он до сих пор не прикоснулся.</p><p>— Я на кухне наелся, — Ваня отвернулся, прислушиваясь к чему-то в кустах.</p><p>— Ваше высокопреосвященство кот? — позвал он.</p><p>Из кустов, действительно, вышел кот Григорий. Пару раз прошелся перед скамейкой, демонстрируя независимость, и уселся напротив горшка, требовательно глядя на Ваню.</p><p>Тот не глядя опустил руку в горшок, схватил сначала пальцы потянувшегося за очередным оладушком Охры, одарил того быстрой извиняющейся улыбкой, потом все-таки ухватил оладушек, отломил маленький кусок и протянул коту.</p><p>— Коты такое не едят, — усомнился Охра.</p><p>— Гришенька ест, что хочет, — безапелляционно сообщил Ваня.</p><p>Кот Григорий подошел ближе, обнюхал угощение, и, действительно, съел. Ваня отломил еще кусочек.</p><p>Два с половиной оладушка спустя — полтора скормил Ваня и один Охра, который, разумеется, не поучаствовать в происходящем не мог — Григорий запрыгнул на скамейку, заглянул в опустевший горшок, потоптался и, наконец, устроился у Охры на коленях, свернувшись клубком.</p><p>— Смотри-ка, его высокопреосвященство кот тебе благоволит, — прокомментировал Ваня. — Обычно он людей не особо жалует.</p><p>— Меня кошки вообще любят. Бабка говорила, у нас в роду все знают кошачье слово, — рассеянно сказал Охра, легкими движениями почесывая кота то между ушей, то под подбородком. Он смотрел на половину оладушка, все еще зажатую у Вани в руке, и думал об опрометчиво принятом полчаса назад зароке. Кажется, обстоятельства складывались не в его пользу.</p><p>— Ты еще не наелся? — с показным ужасом спросил Ваня, проследив его взгляд. Без паузы улыбнулся краешком рта и ехидно добавил:</p><p>— Или тебя тоже нужно кормить с рук, знаток кошачьих слов?</p><p>— А ты попробуй, — предложил Охра.</p><p>А может, и в его.</p><p>Ваня, не переставая улыбаться, отломил кусочек оладушка и протянул Охре. Тот взял угощение губами, глядя Ване в глаза. Ваня чуть помедлил, но потом все-таки отнял руку, и отломил еще один.</p><p>Повисшая между ними тишина стала густой и вязкой, дрожащей, как сжатая пружина; Охра раз за разом касался губами Ваниных пальцев — невозможный, слишком интимный, слишком чувственный жест, — а Ваня отламывал следующий кусочек и с улыбкой смотрел, как Охра ест.</p><p>Охре казалось, что это длилось бесконечно долго — и вместе с тем, что закончилось слишком скоро. Впрочем, как выяснилось довольно быстро, ничего еще не закончилось, потому что Ваня, в последний раз отняв опустевшую ладонь, принялся неторопливо — один за другим — облизывать пальцы, продолжая глядеть на Охру. Тот в который раз поймал себя на восхищении пополам с раздражением: каждый Ванин жест, каждый его поступок мог считываться и как совершенно невинный, и как крайне порочный. Как оба сразу. В памяти всплыло одно из любимых Ваниных словечек, смысл которого тот как-то объяснял Охре, развалившись с книжкой на лесах: «Антиномия — это противоречие между двумя логически обоснованными положениями. Представь, что есть некий объект, и есть два высказывания о нем, которые противоречат друг другу. И оба в равной мере логически обоснованы. То есть их истинность или ложность никак нельзя проверить. Например, критянин Эпименид говорит: «Все критяне — лжецы». Если он лжет, то он говорит правду. Вместе с тем, если он говорит правду, он лжет».</p><p>Например: Ваня послушник в монастыре, он собирается принести обеты и посвятить себя Богу. Вместе с тем: Ваня заигрывает с Охрой по всем правилам ars amatoria.</p><p>Например: Охра хочет объясниться с Ваней начистоту и заняться, наконец, чем-нибудь поинтереснее разговоров. Вместе с тем: Охра не хочет объясняться с Ваней, потому что подозревает, что откровенность лишит его даже разговоров, или, по крайней мере, всех двусмысленных шуток и случайных прикосновений, к которым он так привык, вернув Ванино уклончиво-вежливое отношение первых дней знакомства. Ладно, «вежливое» — это, пожалуй, сильно сказано. Охра против воли улыбнулся, хотя в целом ситуация к веселью не располагала.</p><p>Ваня, все это время смотревший на него своим нечитаемым взглядом, как будто бы ждал, что Охра что-то скажет. Или сделает. Но не дождался, и заговорил первым.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра смотрел перед собой с крайне сосредоточенным видом, и даже котика почесывал как-то механически. Вероятно, еда настроила его на философский лад. Что было необычно и едва ли не обидно, потому что, как правило, Ванина еда настраивала людей на более приятные вещи. Заметив, что Охра улыбается своим мыслям, Ваня хотел было с интонацией нелюбимого магистра предложить ему поделиться шуткой с классом, но в последний момент передумал. В том, чтобы сидеть ночью посреди сада под апельсиновыми деревьями в звездном свете и цитировать своих университетских учителей, было что-то вульгарное.</p><p>— Ну почитай мне что-нибудь из народной поэзии, — снизошел наконец Ваня.</p><p>Охра как будто немного растерялся, помедлил несколько секунд, потом спросил:</p><p>— Ты знаешь французский?</p><p>— Понимаю, — уклончиво ответил Ваня, за школярские годы действительно научившийся не только разбирать на слух большую часть основанных на латыни наречий, но даже сносно говорить на польском и чешском. Вокабуляр последних сводился в основном к набору слов, необходимому, чтобы объясниться в кабаке или борделе, но с французским дела обстояли немного лучше. Вообще он ждал услышать тосканский — Алигьери или Боккаччо, — но, очевидно, Охра собирался его удивить.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Охра помолчал и посмотрел на него неожиданно серьезно, и как-то даже тоскливо. — От жажды умираю над ручьем... — Он закашлялся и отвел глаза. Начал снова:</p><p>— От жажды умираю над ручьем.</p><p>Смеюсь сквозь слезы и тружусь, играя.</p><p>Куда бы ни пошел, везде мой дом,</p><p>Чужбина мне — страна моя родная.</p><p>Я знаю все, я ничего не знаю.</p><p>Мне из людей всего понятней тот,</p><p>Кто лебедицу вороном зовет.</p><p>Я сомневаюсь в явном, верю чуду.</p><p>Нагой, как червь, пышней я всех господ.</p><p>Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.</p><p>Ваня какое-то время молчал, и по его лицу было сложно что-то сказать. Охра ждал, готовый к чему угодно: к похвале, недовольству, разоблачению, равнодушию, словом, ко всему, кроме того, что он в итоге получил.</p><p>— Оксфорд или Сорбонна, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>Охра растерянно поднял брови.</p><p>— Тот, кто это написал, учился в Оксфорде или Сорбонне. По книгам Роджера Бэкона, — пояснил он.</p><p>— Поэт действительно был студентом в Париже, — согласился Охра. — Ты кроме теологии-то что-нибудь заметил?</p><p>— Стихи хороши, — признал Ваня. — Особенно про червя здорово. У нас в Кракове ходил список с похожими виршами, правда, настроение в них было более меланхолическое. Поэт тоже сравнивал себя с червем, писал, что он, мол, paedicator lumbricus. Валентину это так понравилось, что он до сих пор иногда пользуется.</p><p>— Тоже так себя называет? — уточнил Охра.</p><p>— В основном других, — засмеялся Ваня, и хотел было что-то добавить, но его прервал колокольный звон.</p><p>— Звонят к полунощнице, — он встал. — Пойдем, провожу тебя до купален. Найдешь оттуда дорогу в гостевые покои?</p><p>— Найду, — согласился Охра, с сожалением ссаживая с колен кота.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— «Ты обратил ко мне тыл врагов моих, и я истребляю ненавидящих меня: они вопиют, но нет спасающего; ко Господу, — но Он не внемлет им; я рассеваю их, как прах пред лицем ветра, как уличную грязь попираю их». Помнишь, кто сказал?</p><p>— Давид Псалмопевец*, — сухо ответил Валентин. Лицо у него было не очень довольное. Мирон, наоборот, чуть ли не светился от удовольствия.</p><p>— Ты понимаешь? Константинополь не может принадлежать туркам, — горячо продолжал он. — Мы отвоюем его, а потом и Иерусалим. Священная Римская империя исправит то, что...</p><p>— Жидовские сказки, — перебил Валентин.</p><p>— Это еще почему? — опешил Мирон.</p><p>— Исправление мира. Возвращение к первозданной гармонии, к состоянию, предшествовавшему первородному греху, якобы приближаемое каждым добродетельным действием, — Валентин поджал губы, словно бы добродетельные действия вызывали у него глубокое неодобрение. — Но я не читаю Тору, не слушаю песни Сиона, и вам не советую, ваше высокопреосвященство, потому что так недалеко и до вывода, что от нас зависит, наступит ли Царствие Небесное. Это совсем не та мысль, которую хочется вкладывать в головы светских владык.</p><p>— Не юродствуй, — сказал Мирон. — Германские князья не читали испанских каббалистов. Вообще говоря, и тебе не следовало бы.</p><p>Валентин молча поклонился.</p><p>Охра уже успел заметить, что послушник делал так не тогда, когда был согласен со своим высокопоставленным собеседником, а когда догадывался, что за то, что ему хотелось бы озвучить, можно и вылететь из монастыря. С чувством самосохранения у Валентина все же было получше, чем у Вани.</p><p>Мирон, конечно, тоже знал эту манеру.</p><p>— Нет уж, говори, — сказал он.</p><p>— Трое из этих князей — еще и князья Церкви, — напомнил Валентин. — Которые не всегда согласны с Римом. Дитер фон Изенбург...</p><p>— Дитера лишили титула курфюрста, и поделом, — перебил Мирон.</p><p>Охра понял, что еще неинтереснее этот диалог вряд ли станет, махнул рукой не обратившему на него внимания Мирону и отправился работать.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>После завтрака Ваня не стал дожидаться увязавшегося за Мироном Охру, а направился прямиком в церковь. Ночь, конечно, получилась приятная, но спать теперь хотелось зверски, и на лесах этим можно было заняться вдали от взглядов братии и настоятеля. На лесах его не увидит никто, — кроме Охры, конечно, но Охра с его нытьем про оладушки и жаркими взглядами сам во всем и виноват, так что будить Ваню вряд ли станет. Скорее сам приляжет рядом. Мысли потекли совсем в другом направлении, и Ваня, уже успевший забраться на десяток футов вверх, на пробу с усилием дернул перекладину, на которой лежала его рука, подчиняясь мимолетному желанию проверить, насколько все сооружение устойчиво в случае... Мысль он додумать не успел, потому что выглядевшая абсолютно надежной балка легко и почти беззвучно отошла от несущих бревен, и Ваня, потеряв опору, полетел на землю.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Да, это АУ еще и относительно Ваниных кулинарных способностей.<br/>2. «Давид Псалмопевец» — Псалом 17:41-43. ПАУ ПАУ ПАУ ЭТО РУССКИЙ АВТОМАТ, в смысле это камео Давида Джиэспиди в роли библейского царя Давида<br/>3. Ars amatoria (лат.) — «Наука любви», (скандально) известный текст Овидия, древнеримское руководство по пикапу<br/>4. «От жажды умираю над ручьем...» — Франсуа Вийон, «Баллада поэтического состязания в Блуа», 1458<br/>5. «Поэт тоже сравнивал себя с червем, писал, что он, мол, paedicator lumbricus. Валентину это так понравилось, что он до сих пор иногда пользуется».<br/>Я, конечно, не могу знать наверняка, как на средневековой латыни звучало бы «червь-пидор», но это мое лучшее предположение<br/>6. Виссариону, историческому прототипу Мирона в этом тексте, было в момент подписания унии 35 лет, но, поскольку это АУ относительно всего, то предположим, что и лет ему было поменьше где-то на пятнадцать, и уния была подписана попозже лет на десять.<br/>7. В <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum-glava-4-05-04">иллюстрациях</a> к этой главе: Охра в исполнении Адольфа Тидемана, норвежского художника XIX века, а также времяпровождение алхимиков в Дантовском аду и небольшой экскурс в историю литературы</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава пятая, в которой Ваня ест пирожные и пытается мыслить логически, Охра спасается от сатанинских соблазнов, а Валентин нарушает две заповеди из десяти</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Так-то оно так, — заметил Гимнаст, — да ведь наш добрый монах бросился в погоню.</p><p>— Наш добрый монах? — спросил Гаргантюа. — Ну так им несдобровать, клянусь честью! На всякий случай, однако ж, подождем немного, побудем пока здесь, в сторонке. По-моему, я достаточно хорошо изучил повадку наших врагов, — они полагаются на судьбу, а не на здравый смысл.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>В госпитале было светло и опрятно, кровати — мягкие даже на вид высокие кровати с настоящими перинами — отделялись друг от друга ширмами. Пустовали все, кроме Ваниной и еще одной.</p><p>В изножье Ваниной постели сидел Валентин, а Мирон стоял рядом, довольно близко, почти касаясь Валентиновых коленей. Они о чем-то горячо спорили, а восседающий на подушках Ваня прислушивался с ленивым любопытством.</p><p>— Ничего такого в этом нет. Вполне возможно выразить Божественную сущность естественными понятиями, так что познание Бога доступно через его проявления в мире. В Писании сказано: Бог есть любовь. Или: Бог есть свет.</p><p>— Когда мы видим предметы, — возразил Валентин, — то анализируем их свойства. И образуем понятия. Так работает ratio, человеческий рассудок. Но никакой анализ не в силах исчерпать содержание объектов восприятия; всегда есть некий остаток, ускользающий от анализа, который не может быть выражен словами. Непознаваемая основа вещей. То, что составляет их истинную, неопределимую сущность. Имена же, которые мы прилагаем к Богу, открывают нам его аспекты, но нас к его неприступной сущности не приближают. Всякое приложимое к Богу понятие — не более чем призрак, обманчивый образ, идол.</p><p>— Это уже опасно близко к каббале.</p><p>— Это Григорий Нисский.</p><p>— Я узнал. Но ты толкуешь его в опасном ключе. Суть апофатического богословия, как ты его понимаешь, в мистическом приближении к Богу, не так ли? Но природа Бога при этом принципиально непознаваема и невыразима. Как ты это объясняешь? Как можно приблизиться к чему-то, что невозможно познать?</p><p>— Универсальный прием философского восхождения: соединяй видимые противоположности в предшествующем им единстве.</p><p>— И что считать единством?</p><p>— Логос, конечно.</p><p>— Так Бог непознаваем и невыразим? Или Бог — логос?</p><p>— Бог непознаваем и невыразим, — улыбнулся Валентин, — и Бог — логос. Антиномия!</p><p>— Тебя послушать, так всюду сплошные антиномии, — недовольно ответил Мирон.</p><p>Валентин развел руками.</p><p>— По-моему, ты лукавишь. Такая позиция понятна и объяснима, когда встречаешь ее у восточных богословов, но ты, Валентин? Ты учился в европейском университете. Там тебя научили апофатическому богословию? Этой науке отрицания?</p><p>— Там меня научили силлогизмам, — засмеялся Валентин. — И как пить не пьянея.</p><p>— Я тебя понял. Дух, всегда привыкший отрицать. А ты, — Мирон повернулся к Ване, — надо понимать, тоже сторонник апофатического богословия? Какая философия тебе близка?</p><p>— Мистическая тевтонская философия, — уверенно сказал Ваня. — Мейстер Экхарт, Генрих Сузо, Иоганн Таулер, Николай из Кузы — мои четыре авторитета.</p><p>— Три десятка положений Мейстера Экхарта были осуждены Папой как еретические, — напомнил Мирон.</p><p>— А остальные сто двадцать не были, — уперся Ваня. — Мне хватает.</p><p>— Ладно, — сказал Мирон. — Поправляйся. От всех работ ты, разумеется, освобожден. К службе приходи, как почувствуешь себя получше. Валентин, ты мне нужен в библиотеке. Охра, привет. Вечером как обычно?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— Загляну попозже, — Валентин сжал Ванино здоровое плечо, кивнул Охре и вышел вслед за Мироном.</p><p>Табуретки или скамьи рядом не было, так что Охра присел прямо на край постели, где недавно сидел Валентин.</p><p>— Кормят тут восхитительно, — вместо приветствия сказал Ваня. — Не понимаю, почему я раньше ничем не болел.</p><p>— Как твоя рука?</p><p>— Крайне довольна, что ей не нужно переписывать манускрипты, — Ваня любовно погладил фиксирующую шину повязку.</p><p>Охра потрогал его лоб.</p><p>— Да в порядке я, дядь, — слегка смущенно сказал Ваня. — Рука почти не болит, можно не вставать к утренней службе, и переписывать, повторю, ничего не приходится. Валяюсь тут как школяр на каникулах, разве что по кабакам не пускают.</p><p>— Принести тебе вина? — предложил Охра.</p><p>— Вина мне и так наливают нормально, — отмахнулся Ваня, — потому что чем еще лечить сломанные кости, особо не ясно. Но в кабаке можно было бы выпить в компании.</p><p>— Могу предложить разве что свою.</p><p>— Годится, — царственно одобрил Ваня. — Но вина себе лучше и впрямь принеси, потому что в моем плавает половина аптекарского огорода. Ты после такого на леса не залезешь.</p><p>Охра пригляделся. Взгляд у Вани, действительно, был слегка расфокусированный, а на щеках розовел легкий румянец. Не лихорадочный, — скорее, такой, какой бывает после нескольких стаканов.</p><p>— Зайдешь на кухню, попроси кипрского из подвала, и пусть не разбавляют, — инструктировал Ваня. — Ты знатный гость, тебе дадут. Если попытаются возражать, сделай вот такое лицо, какое ты делаешь... — он неопределенно махнул рукой и засмеялся.</p><p>Охра поднял брови.</p><p>— Нет, не такое. Другое твое лицо. — Ваня задумался. — Как будто ты только что приехал из своей Флоренции и впервые столкнулся с фактом существования горохового супа.</p><p>— Рассерженное? — уточнил Охра.</p><p>— Скорее, обиженное, — Ванин голос звучал почти мечтательно. — Вот такое как сейчас, да, — он снова засмеялся. — Никто тебе ни в чем не откажет, когда ты делаешь такое лицо, уверяю тебя. Иди. Иди-иди, — он легонько толкнул Охру кулаком здоровой руки и откинулся на подушки с крайне довольным видом.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Как рука? — поинтересовался Валентин.</p><p>— Немножко сломана, а в остальном довольно неплохо.</p><p>Валентин заглянул за ширму.</p><p>— Брат Иоанн, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Как кукушечка?</p><p>— На месте, — улыбнулся тот. Улыбался Иоанн всегда крайне обаятельно, немного застенчиво и с такой теплотой, с какой обычно смотрят на самых лучших, самых старых друзей, — причем делал это совершенно искренне. Валентин ему не был ни лучшим, ни старым другом, но тоже разулыбался в ответ, потому что не улыбнуться было невозможно.</p><p>Он забрался на Ванину постель, сел напротив него и вытянул длинные ноги.</p><p>— Я заходил раньше, но ты спал.</p><p>— Да, я сперва слегка перебрал с обезболивающим. Знал бы, что, чтобы здесь как следует выспаться, надо сломать руку, сломал бы ее с полгода назад, — признался Ваня.</p><p>Валентин взял лежащую на кровати фляжку, открыл, принюхался и хмыкнул, но пить не стал. Он повертел пробку в руках, потом наконец заткнул флягу и сообщил:</p><p>— Я там все осмотрел и, боюсь, ты прав.</p><p>— Все-таки не случайность?</p><p>— Одна из перекладин подпилена, и довольно ровно.</p><p>Дверь хлопнула, к кровати подошел трапезничий с подносом.</p><p>— С ложечки тебя кормить не буду, — заявил он, плюхая поднос Ване на колени. — Вон у тебя сколько посетителей, как-нибудь справитесь.</p><p>— Да у меня и у самого руки есть, — пробормотал Ваня, ухватывая ложку левой.</p><p>Сергей заглянул за ширму, заулыбался, сказал «привет, волчара, сейчас и тебе что-нибудь поймаем», и исчез в направлении кухни.</p><p>— Художник твой приходил опять, да? — прищурился Валентин.</p><p>— Нет, не мой, да, приходил, — Ваня оторвался от супа, чтобы не дать другу развить эту тему, и торопливо заговорил:</p><p>— Послушай, получается, что это второе покушение.</p><p>— Было первое и я все пропустил?</p><p>— И я, — подхватил вернувшийся с кухни Сергей. — Что я пропустил?</p><p>Ваня помедлил, решая, стоит ли обсуждать это при всех, но с Сергеем они неплохо приятельствовали, а Иоанн, во-первых, был отличным парнем, а во-вторых, никто, кроме Сергея, его слова всерьез не воспринимал.</p><p>— Помните, на апостола Матвея сдохла пара свиней? Отец келарь еще разорялся.</p><p>— Ну, — отозвался трапезничий, гремевший тарелками за ширмой.</p><p>— Мы вечером накануне выкинули в свинарник еду, которую на кухне приготовили для Охры, он тогда только приехал. Его изысканным флорентийским вкусам гороховая похлебка не удовлетворяла.</p><p>— Мало ли, от чего свиньи могли сдохнуть.</p><p>— И мало ли, от чего леса могли рухнуть? — передразнил Ваня. — Ну нет. Кто-то в аббатстве хочет избавиться от Охры. Или от меня.</p><p>— Не думаю, что ты кого-то настолько раздражаешь, чтобы тебя убивать, — флегматично сказал Валентин.</p><p>— Очень спорное утверждение, — вклинился Сергей из-за ширмы.</p><p>— И потом, мы тут с весны, — проигнорировал его послушник. — А твой художник приехал незадолго до поста. Так что или убить хотели Охру, или это Охра хотел убить тебя.</p><p>— Ха-ха.</p><p>— Или ты сам прыгнул с лесов, чтобы месяц валяться в госпитале и есть пирожные, — предположил Сергей.</p><p>— Кстати, — сказал Ваня. — Где мои пирожные?</p><p>Трапезничий тихо выругался себе под нос и снова вышел на кухню.</p><p>— Пирожные? — недоверчиво переспросил Валентин. — Пока мы там ничего слаще каштанов не видим, вы едите пирожные?</p><p>— Сломать тебе руку? — предложил Ваня.</p><p>— Зачем? Двумя здоровыми руками мне будет проще отобрать их у тебя, — Валентин потянулся к корзиночке с кремом на подносе вернувшегося Сергея.</p><p>— Руки, — рявкнул тот, поднимая поднос, и добавил голосом потише:</p><p>— У тебя вроде как не сломаны. Так что сиди.</p><p>— А вдруг они отравлены? — Валентин изловчился, ухватил одну корзиночку и стремительно запихнул себе в рот.</p><p>— Ну как? — беззлобно спросил Ваня, и без того собиравшийся приберечь пару пирожных для Валентина, которому — с его-то ростом — редко хватало монастырского пайка. — Ощущаешь приближение смерти?</p><p>— Честно говоря, вкусно, — сказал Валентин, прожевав. — Не чувствуется никаких резких ноток... никакой терпкости. Абсолютно нормальное сладкое пирожное. Скорее всего, не отравленное. Но без контрольного испытания наверняка сказать нельзя.</p><p>Ваня молча протянул ему вторую корзиночку.</p><p>— Ну да, снова так же вкусно, — подтвердил Валентин. — Отличные пирожные.</p><p>Трапезничий отодвинул разделявшую кровати ширму и присел на край постели Иоанна, вручая ему тарелку с остатками пирожных. Тот смотрел на еду так, как будто не очень понимал, что с ней делать. Сергей вздохнул, погладил его по волосам, поправил подушку и отставил тарелку в сторону. Валентин проводил ее немигающим взглядом голодной змеи. Ваня сочувственно смотрел на Иоанна, снова впавшего в меланхолический транс, который был его естественным состоянием между приступами волчьей ярости и моментами ясности. Количество последних с приближением полнолуния привычно уменьшалось.</p><p>— Как бы то ни было, — сказал он, отведя взгляд, — Охра жив, я жив, Валентин тоже жив, хотя и сожрал мои пирожные.</p><p>— Принял на себя удар. Для чего еще нужны друзья.</p><p>— ...Значит, будет третья попытка. Надо понять, кто за этим стоит, или хотя бы прикинуть, где ждать следующего покушения.</p><p>— И как долго ты его собираешься ждать? Между первым и вторым прошел месяц.</p><p>— И первое, и второе произошли, когда коммендатор был в отъезде, — парировал Ваня, которому за часы на больничной койке хватило времени подумать. — Первое совпало с приездом Охры, то есть его здесь кто-то ждал... Или решение было импульсивным.</p><p>— Тебе он, помнится, сначала не понравился, — мстительно напомнил Валентин.</p><p>— И как бы я успел отравить его похлебку, если не понравился он мне при встрече, а не до нее?</p><p>— Да тебе с твоим языком и яда не понадобилось бы, ты бы туда плюнул и все, — засмеялся Валентин.</p><p>— Подождите, но ведь Мирон не в отъезде, — сказал Сергей. — Я его видел сегодня утром.</p><p>— Собирался уехать на рассвете. Но ночью поднялся сильный ветер со снегом, поездку отложили.</p><p>— И кто об этом знал? — оживился Сергей.</p><p>— Да, в общем-то, все, — с сожалением сказал Ваня. — Это ты под камнем живешь. Второе покушение, очевидно, должно было произойти в отъезд Мирона и, как и первое... не выглядеть покушением. Коммендатор страшен в гневе, — тут у Валентина сделалось какое-то несколько мечтательное лицо, но Ваня предпочел оставить это без внимания, — и если он будет тут, когда с его другом во вверенном ему монастыре что-то случится, что он сделает, предсказать невозможно. Узнай он о произошедшем post factum, другое дело.</p><p>— Почему вы вообще так уверены, что это покушение? Ну, попалась трухлявая жердина. Плотник у нас хуже некуда, спасибо и на том, что она сломалась, не когда Ваня был наверху.</p><p>— Балку подпилили, — покачал головой Валентин. — Довольно искусно, не знаешь, что ищешь — не увидишь. И я бы сказал, что, судя по тому, сколько дерева было оставлено, сломаться она должна была не под рукой, а под ногой.</p><p>— Ну, я дернул за нее хорошенько, — немного смущенно признался Ваня. — Задумался о... Неважно. В общем, дернул.</p><p>— Если бы ты упал, когда был на лесах повыше, то мог бы сломать не только руку, — кивнул Сергей и повернулся к Валентину:</p><p>— А ты уверен, что она была подпилена? Может, Ваня просто зря дергал леса, а ты увидел то, что хотел увидеть?</p><p>— Возможно, — легко согласился Ваня раньше, чем Валентин успел открыть рот. — Тогда давайте рассмотрим это как умозрительную ситуацию. Как задачку по логике. Только с убийством.</p><p>— Большая посылка: для убийства необходим труп; меньшая посылка: в монастыре трупа нет; ergo ни о каком убийстве речи не идет.</p><p>— Как задачку по логике с покушением на убийство.</p><p>— Почему бы просто не рассказать о твоих подозрениях генералу?</p><p>— А вдруг он убийца.</p><p>— И зачем это ему?</p><p>— Позлить Мирона, — предположил Ваня.</p><p>— Ну ты еще скажи, что Охра сам подпилил леса, лишь бы не работать.</p><p>— Нет, вряд ли это генерал, — задумчиво сказал Валентин, глядя на Ваню. — Но говорить ему мы ничего не будем. Во-первых, все это вилами по воде писано, свиньи сдохли месяц назад, а обломки балки никому не покажешь, их утащили на растопку быстрее, чем я сообразил куда-нибудь их припрятать. Во-вторых, генералу ведь придется предпринимать какие-то официальные меры, а, пока коммендатор тут...</p><p>— А может, коммендатор убийца, — Сергея происходящее явно забавляло.</p><p>— А может, ты убийца.</p><p>— Ну, это уже ближе к действительности, — ухмыльнулся Сергей. — Яд подсыпать в еду я бы мог. Гипотетически. Если бы знал, где его достать.</p><p>— Яды есть у Михаила, — напомнил Валентин.</p><p>— Зачем Михаилу кого-то травить? Ну, кроме себя.</p><p>— Я часто бываю в госпитале, — сказал Сергей, — все настойки и вытяжки у него под замком. Без ведома аптекаря ничего не достанешь.</p><p>— Михаил носит ключи на поясе, а выпив, спит крепко. Достать что-то у аптекаря из-под замка — плевое дело. Ризничий тоже горазд поспать, так что подпилить леса мог бы кто угодно... Надо искать не того, у кого была возможность, а того, у кого было желание.</p><p>— Это, конечно, облегчает задачу, — иронично сказал Сергей. — Ладно, вы развлекайтесь, но не особо громко. Брат Иоанн уснул, — Сергей вернул ширму на место, помедлил за ней несколько мгновений и направился к выходу. На полдороге остановился и добавил:</p><p>— Генералу я ничего не скажу, потому что все ваши подозрения, по-моему, ерунда какая-то. Где это видано вообще, убийства в монастыре?</p><p>— И никому другому тоже не говори, — добавил Ваня. — Возможно, это все ерунда, но если не ерунда — непонятно, как сплетни подействуют на злоумышленника. Может, он затаится, а может...</p><p>— ...убьет художника и спрячет труп в бочке со свиной кровью.</p><p>— Человек мудрый, — назидательно сказал Ваня, — во всем будет осторожен и во дни грехов удержится от беспечности.</p><p>Сергей закатил глаза, бросил «да как угодно» и вышел.</p><p>Некоторое время Валентин и Ваня молчали. Так молчат старые друзья или пожилые семейные пары — когда каждый из двоих уже знает все, что собирается сказать другой, и, хотя проговорить это вслух надо, не особо хочется, потому что результат известен заранее.</p><p>Ваня не выдержал первым.</p><p>— Нужно сказать Охре.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Возможно, ты не заметил, но речь идет о его жизни.</p><p>— Если горе-убийца промазал дважды, то промажет и в третий раз, не переживай.</p><p>Ваня сверлил Валентина тяжелым взглядом. В голове вертелось небрежно брошенное «достать что-то у аптекаря из-под замка — плевое дело».</p><p>— Гипотетически, — сказал он, — если бы ты хотел убить Охру, как бы ты это сделал?</p><p>Валентин склонил голову набок.</p><p>— Принес бы в жертву Сатане в черномагическом ритуале, — ответил он.</p><p>— Ясненько, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Не дури. Если тебя развлекает его компания, я только рад. Совет да любовь.</p><p>— Ну хорошо. Ладно. Если бы ты был гипотетическим недоброжелателем... Который почему-то хотел бы его смерти... Что бы ты сделал?</p><p>— Если исключить прямое насилие, то отравить было бы проще всего, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Но едим мы все вместе, так что сделать это смог бы только трапезничий.</p><p>Оба уставились на дверь, словно ожидая, что Сергей, будто актер, играющий черта на подмостках бродячего театра, появится, как только его помянут.</p><p>Дверь оставалась закрытой.</p><p>— Отравить можно не только еду, — донеслось из-за ширмы.</p><p>Валентин вскочил и слитным движением отодвинул ее в сторону. Брат Иоанн, про которого они оба забыли, лежал, заложив руки за голову, и смотрел в потолок ясными светлыми глазами.</p><p>— А что, например?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Иоанн безмятежно улыбнулся. — Одежду. Или не одежду. Что он точно будет трогать?</p><p>— Трогать — это сложно, — Валентин сел обратно на кровать. — Большинство ядов все-таки надежнее пить или есть.</p><p>— Можно отравить книгу, — предложил Иоанн. — Я о таком читал. Если пропитать страницы ядом, они слипнутся; тот, кто читает, начнет смачивать пальцы слюной, чтобы перевернуть страницу, и чем дальше он будет читать, тем больше яда будет оказываться у него на языке...</p><p>— Идея чудесная. Могло бы сработать, если бы наш художник умел читать. Ваня говорит, он неграмотный... Ваня?</p><p>— Краски, — невпопад сказал Ваня. — Краски и кисти.</p><p>— Жрет он их, что ли?</p><p>— Нет, но он часто облизывает кисть перед тем, как провести тонкую линию... И Охра грамотный, — с запозданием добавил Ваня. — Он читает по-итальянски.</p><p>— Смотрю, ты и впрямь увлекся, — насмешливо сказал Валентин. — Ладно, это кое-что объясняет. Где твой художник держит краски?</p><p>— В сундуке, Охра обычно оставляет его на лесах, — сил спорить насчет «твоего» у Вани уже не было. Помедлив, он попросил:</p><p>— Присмотришь за ним?</p><p>— Присмотрю, — неожиданно легко согласился Валентин. Спрыгнул с кровати, хлопнул Ваню по здоровому плечу и ухмыльнулся так шкодливо, словно они все еще были студентами в Кракове. — Прибереги для меня свои завтрашние пирожные, я собираюсь появиться с хорошими новостями. Брат Иоанн...</p><p>— Я могила, — серьезно сказал тот. — Если найдешь, кто все это устроил, то мои пирожные тоже можешь забирать.</p><p>— Давно проснулся? — спросил Ваня, когда за Валентином закрылась дверь госпиталя.</p><p>— Вообще считай не спал. Так, прикрыл глаза на пару минут.</p><p>Ваня откинулся на подушки и вздохнул.</p><p>— Обман и дружба плохо сочетаются, — сказал Иоанн.</p><p>— Да какая уж тут дружба, — с досадой пробормотал Ваня.</p><p>— Тем более, — тихо ответил Иоанн.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра взялся за жердину, подергал, убедился, что все в порядке, полез дальше. Леса после Ваниного падения тщательно осмотрели, но все равно было как-то неспокойно, хотелось проверять на прочность каждую перекладину, — так что дорога наверх заняла в два раза больше времени, чем обычно.</p><p>За это время он успел подумать о том, что уже забыл, как это — работать без Вани, и в одиночестве часы работы наверняка будут тянуться необычайно долго. Проверить это предположение, впрочем, не получилось, потому что на лесах обнаружился Валентин.</p><p>— Тебя Мирон послал что-то передать? — предположил Охра. Вопрос, конечно, вышел глупый, потому что лезть на уходящие под потолок леса, чтобы что-то передать, вряд ли стал бы и самый кроткий из послушников.</p><p>— Да. Благовестие Божие, — Валентин перелистнул страницу лежащего на коленях фолианта.</p><p>— Будем считать, я получил, — сказал Охра. — Можешь спускаться.</p><p>— Генерал говорит, — с очень серьезным лицом объяснил Валентин, — что тебя постоянно одолевают грешные помыслы, поэтому необходимо, чтобы кто-то вел с тобой душеспасительные беседы. Ну, пока Ваня в госпитале, я его подменю, — он вернулся к лежащей на коленях книге и углубился в чтение.</p><p>Охра испытал острое чувство того, что все это уже происходило. Ладно, хотя бы стало ясно, почему Ваня так быстро ушел от ответа на вопрос о том, как он получил разрешение целыми днями торчать на лесах. Грешные помыслы, это надо же!</p><p>— А тебе не надо быть где-то еще? — повторил Охра свой вопрос месячной давности.</p><p>— Его высокопреосвященство в моих услугах не нуждается, а от кладбища я вполне могу отлучиться на недельку-другую... Там уже никто никуда не торопится, — флегматично ответил Валентин, не поднимая глаз от текста.</p><p>— Ну ладно, — сказал Охра. — Очень хорошо.</p><p>В конце концов, работать целыми днями одному действительно было бы скучно.</p><p>— Можешь приступать к душеспасительным беседам.</p><p>— Серьезно? — Валентин с досадой посмотрел на него поверх страниц. — Я был уверен, что Ваня ходит сюда почитать в тишине.</p><p>— Вовсе нет, — вежливо сказал Охра. — Он неустанно спасает мою душу от сатанинских соблазнов.</p><p>Валентин захлопнул книгу и посмотрел довольно мрачно, очевидно, в красках представляя, как выглядит спасение от сатанинских соблазнов в Ванином исполнении.</p><p>— Как пожелаешь, — Валентин уселся поудобнее, вытянув длинные ноги.</p><p>— Один пьяница, — начал он, — нашел на кладбище череп и с пьяных глаз пригласил мертвеца к себе в гости.</p><p>— Это по-христиански, — одобрил Охра.</p><p>— Череп ему ответил: «Ступай вперед, я следом», — невозмутимо продолжил Валентин. — Мужик сразу протрезвел, убежал домой и заперся там. Но скелет пришел вслед за ним и заставил впустить себя в дом.</p><p>Охра, закаленный Ваниными историями про мертвых женщин, рожающих головы, заинтересованно кивнул.</p><p>— Он вымыл руки и уселся вместе со всеми за стол. Весь вечер он ничего не ел, не пил и молчал.</p><p>— Не гость, а подарок.</p><p>— Уходя, — зловеще сказал Валентин, — он пригласил хозяина дома нанести ответный визит и прийти на восьмой день в то место, где они впервые встретились. Его родные и друзья пришли в ужас, никто не знал, как помочь бедняге. Пьяница покаялся в грехах, причастился, и, как было оговорено, на восьмой день явился на кладбище. Там никого не было, но стоило ему войти, как поднялся сильный ветер, оторвал его от земли и перенес в огромный пустой замок. За пиршественным столом сидел уже знакомый ему мертвец...</p><p>— Зачем скелету пиршественный стол? Он ведь не ест и не пьет, у него и живота-то нет.</p><p>— У него и седалища нет, и что ему теперь, на полу сидеть? — резонно возразил Валентин. — Нет, уверяю тебя, он сидел за прекрасным пиршественным столом на добротном стуле с подлокотниками и резной спинкой.</p><p>Ответить на это было нечего.</p><p>— Хозяин замка успокоил гостя и пообещал, что не причинит ему вреда, если тот больше не станет так шутить с покойниками. После чего рассказал свою историю. Оказалось, что при жизни он был судьей, который любил выпить и частенько забывал о Боге. Но судил справедливо, и Спаситель его пожалел.</p><p>Валентин помолчал, очевидно, ожидая следующего комментария, но Охра только изумленно покачал головой.</p><p>— Затем ветер отнес пьяницу домой, но домочадцы не сразу его узнали, — такая с ним произошла перемена. Лицо у него почернело и выражало ужас, а на ногах выросли когти, как у орла. В гостях он провел не больше часа, но ему казалось, что он был там чуть ли не тысячу лет.</p><p>— Мне пару раз доводилось наносить похожие визиты, — сочувственно кивнул Охра.</p><p>— После своего путешествия, — назидательно сказал Валентин, — он бросил пить и стал очень благочестивым человеком.</p><p>Они немного помолчали.</p><p>— Это из личного опыта? — наконец спросил Охра.</p><p>— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Валентин. — Это душеспасительная история. Exemplum, для использования в проповеди. Хочешь еще одну?</p><p>— А есть не про мертвецов?</p><p>— Есть про художника, — Валентин окинул его взглядом, — который так часто засовывал кисточки с киноварью в рот, что отравился ртутью и умер.</p><p>— Брешешь, — кисточку изо рта Охра, впрочем, достал.</p><p>— Да, истории такой пока нет, — согласился Валентин. — Но написать ее недолго. Я бы добавил еще в конце мораль, что-нибудь о том, что не надо ничего класть в рот, предварительно не помолившись. Впрочем, молитвы в таком деле нужны для спасения души на том свете, а вот продлить жизнь на этом они вряд ли помогут.</p><p>Охра хмыкнул и потянулся за белой краской.</p><p>— Белила тоже есть не советую, — благожелательно сказал Валентин. — Там свинец.</p><p>— Все мои коллеги и учителя кладут кисточки в рот и ничего, живы, — недоверчиво сказал Охра.</p><p>— Отравление происходит per viam accumulationis, — пояснил Валенин. — Свинец накапливается в костях, а ртуть в тканях. Лет через десять начнется тремор рук, лет через двадцать — слабоумие. Раньше из симптомов можно ждать сонливость и безразличие, ухудшение чувства вкуса и обоняния... Кожная чувствительность тоже начнет падать. Единственное чувство, которое не ослабнет, а, наоборот, усилится, так это чувство того, что надо сходить по нужде. В сортир станешь бегать по двадцать раз в день, — подытожил он.</p><p>Охра сглотнул, сильнее обычного ощущая во рту легкий металлический привкус киновари, и на пробу разгладил ворс кисточки пальцами вместо того, чтобы привычно ее облизать. Делать это было не так удобно, но тремор рук через десять лет звучал еще неудобнее, а потеря чувствительности и вовсе пришлась бы некстати.</p><p>— Приму к сведению, — сказал он. И светски поинтересовался:</p><p>— Откуда такие познания в ядах?</p><p>— Переписывал арабский медицинский трактат, — пожал плечами Валентин. — Все арабы, конечно, язычники и еретики, но в медицине и науке мы им сильно уступаем.</p><p>— И в магии, — вспомнил Ванин комментарий Охра.</p><p>— И в магии, — согласился Валентин. — Что поделать, приходится отделять зерна от плевел.</p><p>— А почему ты переписывал книги? Я думал, твое послушание — присматривать за кладбищем.</p><p>— По заданию его высокопреосвященства. Арабский в аббатстве мало кто знает, а городские переписчики сперва заламывают цены до небес, а потом лепят ошибку на ошибке.</p><p>— И почему ты тратишь время на кладбище, если Мирон взял тебя на место секретаря, я тоже не очень понимаю, — добавил Охра.</p><p>— Мирон меня, конечно, взял, — Валентин ухмыльнулся, — но я бы не сказал, что на место секретаря. Обычно ему просто хочется поговорить о книгах, а не с кем. И потом, он считает, что мне больше подойдет священническое служение. В миру, мол, моим талантам найдется лучшее применение, чем в монастыре. Прямо принять постриг не запрещает, но иногда берет с собой, когда едет куда-то по делам курии. Надеется, что я передумаю.</p><p>— А ты что? — с любопытством спросил Охра.</p><p>— А мне и на кладбище нормально, — с ленцой ответил Валентин. — Чем ближе к смерти — тем ближе к сути.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Вид у Вани был скучающий, и Охре он откровенно обрадовался, заулыбался и похлопал здоровой рукой по кровати рядом с собой.</p><p>Охра приподнял одеяло у Вани в ногах, вытащил остывшую грелку, положил на ее место принесенную с собой новую, подоткнул одеяло и только после этого уселся рядом.</p><p>— Спаситель, — обрадовался Ваня, сползая по подушке вниз, ближе к грелке. — Как работа?</p><p>— Знаешь, кого я сегодня застал на лесах? Валентина.</p><p>— Неужели, — неискренне удивился Ваня.</p><p>— Грешные помыслы, значит?</p><p>Ваня мгновенно понял, о чем он говорит, и ухмыльнулся, лукаво глядя на Охру из-под ресниц.</p><p>— Что, скажешь, у тебя их нет?</p><p>— Скажу, что в твоей компании меньше их точно не становится, — ляпнул Охра.</p><p>Ванина ухмылка стала еще шире.</p><p>— А в компании Валентина? — уточнил он.</p><p>— В компании Валентина думать получается только про гробы, — признал Охра, — так что, пожалуй, да.</p><p>— А в моей про что? — Ваня все еще улыбался, но смотрел неожиданно цепко.</p><p>Охра замешкался. Перед мысленным взором пронесся ряд довольно фривольных картинок с участием Вани, его самого и кухонного стола. Нет, кухонный стол — это отвратительно. Хотя... Что, если дело не в самом столе, а в монастырской кухне? Охра мысленно сменил стол в декорациях с монастырского на свой домашний. Облачения на сидящем на столе Ване не было — на нем вообще ничего не было, кроме сахарной пудры, пачкавшей его руки. Возможно, не только руки. И впрямь, стол в такой картине Охру ничуть не смущал. Даже наоборот.</p><p>Молчание, тем временем, затягивалось.</p><p>— Про... оладьи, — наконец ответил он.</p><p>— Да, — насмешливо сказал Ваня, глядя на Охру так, словно бы он умел читать мысли, — от ада твою душу еще спасать и спасать.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Работать в присутствии Валентина было далеко не так весело, как в Ваниной компании. Во-первых, он не помогал. Ваня, при всей его лени, обычно охотно соглашался помочь Охре с его работой — возможно, преимущественно потому, что это помогало ему отлынивать от его собственной. Валентин же брать в руки кисть или тряпку отказывался наотрез, напоминая, что он здесь не за этим. Зачем он здесь, Охра и без того прекрасно помнил. Забыть было сложно, потому что каждое его утро теперь начиналось с душеспасительной истории: о монахе, который умер не в той одежде и отпросился с того света, чтобы переодеться в свой клобук, помереть уже в нем и на этот раз быть допущенным в рай; о двух врагах, которые, похороненные в одной могиле, повернулись друг к другу задом, пинались, толкались и дрались с такой силой, что пришлось их выкапывать и перезахоранивать в разных местах («из личного опыта?» — не удержавшись, снова спросил Охра, на что Валентин с серьезным лицом ответил, что нет, монастырские покойники ведут себя довольно прилично); о троих живых, которым встретились трое мертвецов — и это, надо сказать, было необыкновенно большое количество живых на одну Валентинову историю. Ну и так далее.</p><p>Таким образом, можно было или оставить Валентина в покое, дав ему почитать в тишине, или согласиться выслушивать душеспасительные истории, которые все как одна были про гробы, кладбища и покойников. Ни в одном из этих вариантов Охра не чувствовал себя победителем, но вскоре он выяснил, что есть еще одна тема, на которую Валентин никогда не отказывается поговорить, и эта тема — Мирон.</p><p>— Погода вроде бы наладилась, — светски сказал Охра очередным утром, когда бушевавшая несколько дней кряду снежная буря наконец улеглась. — Так что Мирон все-таки уезжает. Поедешь с ним?</p><p>Судя по ухмылке Валентина, скрыть надежду в голосе Охре не удалось.</p><p>— Нет, — злорадно сказал он. И пояснил:</p><p>— У меня послушание, я не могу весь год провести в разъездах при коммендаторе. А он никогда не остается надолго в монастыре.</p><p>— Почему, кстати? Я думал, Мирон у вас главный.</p><p>— Главный у нас Дионисий, — покачал головой Валентин. — Генерал-настоятель ордена, глава аббатства. А Мирон — коммендатор. Это значит, что он получает доход с монастырских земель... И, с одной стороны, представляет в аббатстве Рим. А с другой стороны, представляет аббатство в Риме. Несколько щекотливая позиция, на самом деле.</p><p>— Почему? — спросил Охра. Вообще, как старый друг Мирона, он прекрасно представлял, почему. Но, пока они были заняты обсуждением Мирона, Валентин не делал попыток спасти его душу, а эти редкие моменты Охра уже научился ценить.</p><p>— Ну смотри. Папа коммендатору благоволит, и Гроттаферрате в целом тоже. Но в Риме многим не нравится, во-первых, византийский обряд, которого мы придерживаемся, а во-вторых, политические устремления нашего высокопреосвященства. В обратном порядке, на самом деле. Ситуация складывается такая, что на официальном уровне противникам Мирона обвинить его не в чем, репутация у него безупречная. Нельзя просто так взять и вызвать кардинала на допрос, если он не в опале. Но можно случайно застать его в вверенном его заботам монастыре, задать несколько каверзных вопросов — в Римской инквизиции это умеют очень хорошо. Найти какое-нибудь слабое место, двусмысленное слово, неверный ответ, надавить, найти доказательства неблагонадежности, — любой пустяк может стать причиной падения.</p><p>— А что не так с политическими устремлениями Мирона? Я думал, все церковники поддерживают идею крестового похода.</p><p>— Во-первых, не все... Во-вторых, Мирону с его амбициями в Церкви тесно. Он бы, наверное, хотел строить свою империю. Но за неимением такой возможности строит императора.</p><p>— Фридриха? Так ведь он почти ничего не решает в Италии.</p><p>— Не скажи, короновал-то его Папа. Впрочем, чтобы крутить Священной Римской империей, как он хочет, Мирону сначала надо заручиться поддержкой всех семи курфюрстов, а это не так-то просто. Уговоришь троих, поедешь к четвертому, а пока ты будешь его убалтывать, первый возьмет да и передумает. Или вообще умрет. Приходится начинать заново.</p><p>— Сам ты тоже не горишь желанием собирать новый поход на Константинополь, как я понимаю, — припомнил Охра одну из бесед, которой стал случайным свидетелем.</p><p>— Не горю, — согласился Валентин. — И Мирону бы не стоило.</p><p>Его голос, который почти всегда — даже во время изложения самых мрачных душеспасительных историй, а может, и особенно во время них — звучал с едва различимой ехидцей, стал неожиданно серьезным.</p><p>— Помнишь, каким он был лет семь назад? Я читал его проповеди. Да что там, я их переписывал. Не по чьему-то заданию или за деньги, а для себя. У Мирона было... в<i>и</i>дение. Были сила и страсть, которые он вкладывал в проповедь. Но теперь весь свой пыл он направляет в политику и, по-моему, совершенно зря. Даже если представить, что успех его затеи возможен, что он объединит европейское христианство и отобьет у мусульман Константинополь, а потом, ну, вообразим, и Иерусалим тоже, — что с того?</p><p>— Ну, победа христианства... — слегка растерянно сказал Охра. — Это же здорово.</p><p>— Победа христианства, — мягко произнес Валентин, — это не военная победа, и достигается она не копьями и кулевринами. У Спасителя в Галилее было множество последователей, но он не отправился вместе с ними штурмовать дворец Пилата, не так ли? Наше поле боя — это не Константинополь и не Иерусалим, а человеческая душа. Все прочее — прах и пепел.</p><p>Охра подумал, что таким искренним, пожалуй, Валентина еще ни разу не видел. Валентин немного помолчал, а потом ухмыльнулся и добавил:</p><p>— Так что не будем терять времени и займемся спасением твоей. Я рассказывал о благочестивой вдове из Эфеса, которая, когда умер ее муж, решила похоронить себя заживо вместе с ним?</p><p>— Нет, — сумрачно сказал Охра. — Не рассказывал.</p><p>— Так вот, когда умер ее муж, — в голос Валентина вернулись привычные издевательские нотки, — она, не удовольствовавшись общепринятым обычаем провожать покойника с распущенными волосами или бия себя на виду у всех в обнаженную грудь, последовала за супругом даже в могилу и, когда тело, по греческому обычаю, положили в подземелье, осталась охранять его там, в слезах проводя дни и ночи. Пребывая в столь сильном горе, она решила уморить себя голодом, и ни родные, ни близкие не в состоянии были отклонить ее от этого решения. Напоследок даже городские власти удалились, ничего не добившись. Все плакали, глядя на этот неповторимый пример супружеской верности, — на эту женщину, уже пятые сутки проводившую без пищи...</p><p>Охра перевел взгляд на фреску и начал мысленно подсчитывать, сколько минут осталось до ужина.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра специально встал пораньше, чтобы попрощаться с Мироном, но в коммендаторских покоях того уже не было. Со двора, впрочем, доносилось конское ржание и стук копыт; выглянув в окно, он увидел, что конная свита ждет у монастырских ворот, а Мирон как раз идет к ней через площадь.</p><p>Охра быстро спустился и вниз и двинулся было к Мирону, но, не успел он выйти из внутреннего двора во внешний, как его опередил непонятно откуда взявшийся Валентин. Тот подошел к Мирону так близко, что Охра невольно притормозил, решив предоставить этим двоим несколько минут наедине.</p><p>Совсем наедине, впрочем, оставить их не получилось, потому что, хотя от Мирона и Валентина его отделяло несколько десятков футов, звук по пустынному двору, мощеному и окруженному стенами, разносился отлично.</p><p>— Подумай хорошо, мой Валентин, — Мирон говорил негромко, прислонившись лбом ко лбу послушника и придерживая его ладонью за затылок. Валентину пришлось ссутулиться сильнее обычного и наклонить голову вперед, с его-то ростом.</p><p>Охра в который раз мысленно отметил, что короткое словечко «мой», которое Мирон бездумно копирует с латыни, на всех остальных языках звучит совершенно неприлично.</p><p>— Служить Создателю можно разными способами, и каждый должен выбирать тот, который ему по силам. Не хотелось бы, чтобы ты повторял мои ошибки, — продолжал Мирон. — Времени у тебя пока достаточно, до весны. Обещаешь подумать?</p><p>— Обещаю, ваше высокопреосвященство, что все мои ошибки только мои, — коротко сказал Валентин.</p><p>— Вот эту гордыню я, в частности, и имею в виду, — с мягкой насмешкой заметил Мирон. — И твой проповеднический талант, конечно. Будет обидно, если ты растратишь его впустую.</p><p>— Напишешь с дороги? — ушел от ответа Валентин.</p><p>— Постараюсь. Bene vale, — Мирон наконец отпустил голову Валентина, коротко сжал его предплечье, развернулся и пошел к ждавшей в отдалении свите.</p><p>Охра догнал его возле коней, положил руку на плечо. Мирон обернулся с таким лицом, как будто ожидал увидеть кого-то другого; Охре, впрочем, он тоже обрадовался.</p><p>— Ты надолго? — спросил Охра, обнимая друга.</p><p>— На Иоанна Златоуста опять заеду, — Мирон крепко обнял его в ответ, отстранился, взглянул Охре в лицо, вздохнул и пояснил:</p><p>— Недели через четыре, в конце января. Проедешься со мной немного?</p><p>— Давай, — обрадовался Охра.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Валентин встретил Охру во внешнем дворе, перехватил поводья его коня, когда Охра спешился, и неторопливо двинулся к стойлам.</p><p>— Ты тут с утра торчал, что ли? — изумился Охра, догоняя его.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — равнодушно сказал тот, вручая поводья молчаливому конюшенному и разворачиваясь к Охре. — Пойдем в церковь, пока солнце не село. Фрески себя сами не напишут.</p><p>— Во-первых, еще даже к третьему часу не звонили, — сказал Охра. Он, вообще говоря, был не уверен, но, судя по отсутствию возражений, полдень действительно пока не наступил. — Во-вторых, я зайду сначала на кухню. Жрать хочется зверски.</p><p>— Зайдем вместе, — сказал Валентин. — Ты же там не был ни разу, не найдешь ничего.</p><p>Охра открыл было рот, чтобы сообщить, что на кухне он был и где кладовая, знает, но почти сразу закрыл его обратно. За какие грехи ему был послан Валентин, он понять не мог, но избавиться от него, судя по всему, было невозможно.</p><p>— А ты мне дашь спокойно поесть без своих экземплумов?</p><p>— Еxempla читают во время проповеди, — напомнил Валентин.</p><p>Охра приободрился.</p><p>— За трапезой, — мстительно продолжил Валентин, — принято слушать жития святых.</p><p>Охра остановился посреди двора и страдальчески на него посмотрел.</p><p>— Но, к сожалению, я тоже проголодался, — выдержав паузу, закончил Валентин. — Так что придется нам поесть в тишине.</p><p>— Какая досада, — с облегчением сказал Охра.</p><p>— Если желаешь, прочту тебе что-нибудь из житий попозже.</p><p>— Честное слово, это не обязательно.</p><p>— Мне несложно.</p><p>— Я знаю.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Ну говори уже, — сказал Ваня. — Ты же извелся весь. Что такое?</p><p>Охра еще раз вздохнул.</p><p>— Это, наверное, прозвучит странно, — нерешительно начал он, и замолчал.</p><p>— Хочешь, выйдем в сад, — предложил Ваня. — Поговорим наедине.</p><p>— Давай, — откровенно обрадовался отсрочке Охра. — Помочь тебе слезть с кровати?</p><p>— Помоги, — согласился Ваня. И, очевидно, заметив, как Охра примеривается, чтобы взять его за талию, быстро добавил:</p><p>— Подставь руку, я обопрусь.</p><p>На сад опускались сумерки, холодало. Садиться на одну из скамеек Ваня не торопился — очевидно, насиделся в постели; Охра, проведший целый день на лесах, и сам был рад возможности размять ноги.</p><p>— Рассказывай, — велел Ваня, когда они сделали первый круг по саду и стало ясно, что первым Охра не заговорит.</p><p>— Помнишь, — начал, наконец, тот, — я говорил, что Валентин каждый день ходит со мной на леса и рассказывает свои заупокойные истории?</p><p>— Ну, — Ваня звучал немного растерянно, как будто ожидал услышать что-то другое.</p><p>— Так вот, он и в трапезной завел манеру садиться рядом со мной.</p><p>— Рад, что вы подружились.</p><p>— Нет, ты не понял. Он сажает меня у самого края стола, и сам садится рядом, чтобы никаких других соседей у меня не было. Говорит, я так громко думаю о скоромной пище, что смущаю этим всех братьев вокруг.</p><p>Ваня тихо фыркнул.</p><p>— Ну, будем честны, лицо у тебя во время еды всегда довольно... выразительное.</p><p>— А сегодня ночью мне не спалось, и я решил пойти прогуляться в сад. Но до сада не дошел, потому что стоило мне выйти из гостевых покоев, как я столкнулся с Валентином. Что он делал ночью у моих комнат, ты можешь мне сказать?</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — засмеялся Ваня. — А сам он что говорит?</p><p>— Я не успел спросить.</p><p>— Как это?</p><p>— Я открыл дверь, — объяснил Охра, — а там Валентин. Он спросил, есть ли у меня часослов. Я сказал, что нет. Он сказал «Вот тебе, художник, часослов», дал мне книжку и ушел.</p><p>— Что я могу сказать, — помолчав, ответил Ваня, — до конца Валентина понимает только сам Валентин. Возможно, он просто слишком близко к сердцу принял задачу спасения твоей души. Ты этот часослов читаешь, я надеюсь?</p><p>— Смеешься? Он на греческом.</p><p>— А ты смотри картинки. Хотя нет, не смотри. То есть можешь и посмотреть, но душеспасительного эффекта от них особенно не жди. Хочешь, я тебе почитаю?</p><p>— Хочу, — неожиданно согласился Охра. — А можно не часослов?</p><p>— Да я что угодно могу читать. Хоть Сатирикон, хоть Город женщин. Если, конечно, брат Иоанн не будет возражать.</p><p>— А что, он разговаривает? Сколько к тебе хожу, ни разу его не слышал.</p><p>— Ты просто не застаешь Иоанна в его хорошие моменты. Так-то мы часто болтаем.</p><p>— Очень интересно, — слегка уязвленно сказал Охра. Об Иоанне он знал только то, что тот большую часть времени почему-то считает себя волком, а практически все остальное время спит, и, честно говоря, воспринимал его почти как часть обстановки госпиталя. Ванино «часто болтаем» отозвалось неожиданным уколом ревности.</p><p>— И о чем же вы с братом Иоанном болтаете?</p><p>— У нас псоглавческое братство, — заявил Ваня. — Тебе не понять.</p><p>— В чем это выражается? — прохладно спросил Охра. — Метите ножки кроватей? Нюхаете задницы друг друга?</p><p>Ваня от неожиданности засмеялся.</p><p>— Ну у тебя и фантазии, дядь.</p><p>Он посмотрел на Охру и немного мягче добавил:</p><p>— Да нет, обычные монастырские дела. Какова природа универсалий, иными словами, существуют ли предметы независимо от сознания? Из одной меры вина сколько лить в чернила, а сколько себе в рот, чтобы и текст дописать, и не замерзнуть? Кто дежурит на кухне и можно ли надеяться на нормальную еду на этой неделе? Сколько ангелов умещается на острие иглы? Долго ли продержится нынешний Папа, да продлит Всевышний его дни? Кто нарисовал больше неприличных картинок на полях переписываемых книг? Ну и так далее. В общем, когда ты приходишь, я очень рад, потому что можно, наконец, поговорить о чем-то новом.</p><p>— Даже если это стерегущий меня в ночи под дверью Валентин, — уточнил Охра.</p><p>— Особенно если это стерегущий тебя в ночи под дверью Валентин, — ухмыльнулся Ваня. — Но вообще, скорее всего, он просто шел мимо.</p><p>— Посреди ночи? Куда?</p><p>— В церковь, к полунощнице. Это ты спокойно спишь до рассвета, мы-то каждый день в два пополуночи ходим молиться о, между прочим, в том числе твоей душе.</p><p>— Ну спасибо, — ответил Охра, постаравшись вложить в одно короткое слово всю доступную ему язвительность.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Просто сидеть и не двигаться? Не меньше часа? — в ужасе переспросил Ваня. — Ну нет, давай так: я сяду сюда и буду читать, а ты нарисуешь, как я сижу с книжкой, раз уж тебе так неймется.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнул Охра. — Но когда я попрошу, ты на меня посмотришь.</p><p>— Посмотрю-посмотрю, — Ваня положил книгу на колени и устроился поудобнее, вытягивая ноги. — Ну что, приступай. Я готов.</p><p>Охра окинул взглядом его встрепанные после постели волосы.</p><p>— Гребень взять не хочешь?</p><p>— Да будет украшением вашим не внешнее плетение волос или нарядность в одежде, — поучительно сказал Ваня, — но сокровенный сердца человек в нетленной красоте кроткого и молчаливого духа, что драгоценно пред Богом. Не хочу.</p><p>— В нетленной красоте кроткого и молчаливого духа. Ну прямо как про тебя писали, — едко отозвался Охра, доставая лист грунтованной бумаги и карандаш.</p><p>— Я такой, — согласился Ваня, открывая фолиант.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Готово, — сказал, наконец, Охра, держа законченный рисунок на отлете. Он посмотрел на Ваню, потом на лист бумаги, потом снова на Ваню, ухмыльнулся и положил лист на стол.</p><p>— У меня есть вопросы, — сказал Ваня, немного помолчав.</p><p>— Буду рад ответить, — Охра, судя по всему, рисунком был доволен, равно как и собой.</p><p>— Primo, что это за шкафы? Secundo, откуда мирская одежда? И, наконец... Бога ради, Охра, что у меня с лицом?</p><p>— Ты бы себя видел в те моменты, когда я просил тебя оторваться от книги и посмотреть на меня, — засмеялся Охра. — Это я тебе еще польстил. Что до фона...</p><p>Он провел пальцем по бумаге и неуверенно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Это гостиная у меня дома. Я хотел... — Охра замешкался и продолжил немного скомканно:</p><p>— Я подумал, не лучшей идеей будет рисовать тебя в монастыре и в облачении, в конце концов, наверняка позирование не входит в список рекомендованных для послушников занятий. Мало ли кто увидит. Но это неважно, давай я лучше его сожгу. Так себе вышло.</p><p>— Мне нравится, — быстро сказал Ваня, выхватывая рисунок из-под пальцев Охры. — Это выражение лица я тебе еще припомню, не сомневайся. Но вообще мне нравится.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Ризничий утверждает, что никого в здании церкви не было, но, я думаю, он задремал.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что убийца приходил?</p><p>— Уверен. Я каждый вечер оставлял между створками сундука Охры волосок, а утром проверял, на месте ли он.</p><p>— И Охра тебе каждый день давал трогать свой сундук? — недоверчиво уточнил Ваня.</p><p>— Я сказал, что нельзя приступить к такому святому делу, как роспись фресок, не помолившись над красками, — ухмыльнулся Валентин. — Ну вот мы и молились каждое утро. Как бы то ни было, — он снова посерьезнел, — волосок исчез, да и сам сундук был чуть сдвинут. Так что краски наверняка отравлены. Я, конечно, предупреждал художника, чтобы он не совал кисточки в рот, но мало ли... К тому же, кто убийца, мы так и не знаем. Словом, нам нужен другой план.</p><p>— У нас есть другой план, — напомнил Ваня.</p><p>— Это не план, это самоубийство.</p><p>— Нормальный план. Смешной.</p><p>Валентин мрачно посмотрел на Ваню. Ваня ответил таким же упрямым взглядом. Через несколько секунд Валентин вздохнул и отвел глаза.</p><p>— Все поправимо, — настойчиво сказал Ваня, — и все можно начать заново. До тех пор, пока кто-нибудь не умрет. Вот этого уже будет не исправить.</p><p>— Хочешь, чтобы этими кем-то стали мы с тобой?</p><p>— Перестраховываешься.</p><p>— А ты лицемеришь, — мстительно сказал Валентин. — Что-то не припомню, чтобы тебя раньше заботили чужие жизни.</p><p>— Когда спросили Абдаллу Сарацина, что кажется ему самым удивительным в мире, — Ваня склонил голову набок, — то он ответил, что ничего нет более замечательного, чем человек. Этой мысли соответствуют и слова Меркурия: «О Асклепий, великое чудо есть человек!»</p><p>— Тут впору цитировать не Асклепия, а Авиценну. О заболевании вроде наваждения, похожем на меланхолию.</p><p>Ваня развел руками и засмеялся, подтверждая слова о том, что подверженный упомянутой болезни часто смеется, как будто видит что-то приятное или слышит радостную весть.</p><p>— Ну что ты в нем нашел, — снова вздохнул Валентин. — Я понимаю, погнался бы за юбкой. А тут мужик. Не сказать, чтобы сильно красивый. Еще и латыни не знает.</p><p>— Я твои увлечения, — прищурился Ваня, — не комментирую. А ведь мог бы.</p><p>— Ну извини, — примирительно поднял руки Валентин. — Извини, был неправ. Учти, впрочем, мне правда интересно.</p><p>— С Охрой легко, — сказал, помолчав, Ваня. — И он смешной. И что это вообще такое — не сказать чтобы сильно красивый? Глаза протри. Очень даже красивый. Стихи мне читает. Тебе твой носатый стихи читает?</p><p>— Я не девица на выданье, чтобы мне стихи читать.</p><p>— Не читает, значит, — злорадно подытожил Ваня.</p><p>— И хорошо, на самом деле, — засмеялся Валентин. — Представь, какие он мог бы читать стихи.</p><p>— Евангелие от Иоанна, глава первая, стих первый, — торжественно сказал Ваня, передразнивая кардинальские интонации.</p><p>— Такие как раз читает, — ухмыльнулся Валентин.</p><p> • ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Скажи мне, ты здесь, в аббатстве, с кем-нибудь ссорился?</p><p>— Да я даже с тобой толком не поссорился ни разу, хотя поводов было хоть отбавляй.</p><p> Ваня самодовольно ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— А что?</p><p>— Даже не знаю, как это помягче сказать, — Ваня взял Охру за руку, и рассеянно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони, решив, что это его отвлечет, — но, думаю, тебя кто-то хочет убить.</p><p>Охра расфокусированным взглядом посмотрел на свою руку, потом на Ваню. Моргнул.</p><p>— С чего ты взял? — удивленно спросил он.</p><p>— И этот кто-то предпринял уже три попытки, — продолжил Ваня. — Во-первых, суп, который ты не съел в день приезда. Помнишь, мы его вылили свинкам? Свинки на следующий день подохли. Есть, конечно, вероятность, что переварить они не смогли не суп, а твою шапку, и тогда можно было бы сказать, что они, как и многие до них, пали жертвами нынешней моды. Но я все-таки грешу на суп.</p><p>Охра молчал.</p><p>— Потом, леса, с которых я упал... Они были подпилены. И сломаться подпиленная балка должна была не под рукой, а под ногой. И я так думаю, что под твоей, а не под моей. Но ты тем утром задержался с коммендатором, а я не стал дожидаться тебя, а когда лез наверх... задумался о своем и дернул за нее сильнее, чем надо, так что упал слишком рано и отделался сломанной рукой. Как видишь, не только твой ангел-хранитель не зевает.</p><p>Ваня немного помолчал, но, не дождавшись реакции от Охры, продолжил:</p><p>— А этой ночью кто-то отравил твои краски. Потому что ты все время суешь кисточки в рот, как будто тебя не кормят. Хотя, учитывая, с каким аппетитом ты ешь за ужином...</p><p>— Поэтому Валентин уронил с лесов мой сундук с красками? — отмер Охра.</p><p>— Да, — задумчиво сказал Ваня, — Валентин всегда действует с элегантностью. И размахом. Насчет красок не переживай. Соберем тебе в скриптории новую палитру, лучше прежней. Чернила и краски у нас лучше, чем ужины, — на них-то никто не экономит.</p><p>— Ты правда думаешь, что меня сейчас волнуют краски? — спросил Охра.</p><p>— Нет, — беспомощно улыбнулся Ваня. — Но я не знаю, что еще сказать.</p><p>— Редкий случай, — сказал Охра. И после паузы поинтересовался:</p><p>— Давно ты знал?</p><p>— Понял, когда оказался в госпитале. У меня было много времени, чтобы подумать. Сопоставить уже имеющиеся факты и прикинуть, где ловить злоумышленника в следующий раз. Я догадался, что отравить он попробует краски, потому что в случае с тобой это самый простой и очевидный способ. Надо было только поймать его рядом с сундуком, но... Не вышло, — Ваня развел руками. — Прости.</p><p>— То есть все это время, — сказал Охра, — все эти две недели. Ты знал и ничего мне не говорил.</p><p>— Да, — Ваня отвел взгляд. — Но мы были... Я был уверен, что ты в безопасности.</p><p>— Потому что решил, что угадал следующий способ покушения?</p><p>— Потому что мы все время за тобой присматривали.</p><p>— Валентин, — сообразил Охра. Мысленно вернулся к прошедшим двум неделям и понял, что в одиночестве он не оставался даже в сортире. — И Сергей, — припомнил он имя румяного парня, оказывавшегося рядом, когда Валентин куда-то отлучался. — И этот... любитель книг.</p><p>— Книжник, — подсказал Ваня. — Теодор Книжник.</p><p>Охра закрыл половину лица рукой, посмотрел на Ваню одним глазом, затем приложил к лицу и вторую руку и, не открывая глаз, помассировал виски. Легче не стало. Надо было что-то ответить, но мысли разбегались, перескакивая с предмета на предмет. Оказалось, он влип серьезнее, чем думал, потому что вместо разочарования и обиды, которые, по-хорошему, следовало бы испытывать, чувствовал что-то сродни восхищению и даже некоторой растроганности. Надо же, обычно такой разговорчивый Ваня не смог сказать «привет, как дела, кстати, тебя пытаются убить», но зато уговорил всех своих друзей следить за ним день и ночь напролет.</p><p>Друзья. Ну да. Знай Охра о покушениях, он рассказал бы Мирону, а Мирон навел бы шороху так, что досталось бы всем... В первую очередь — генералу ордена, благодаря которому Ваня и Валентин вообще здесь оказались. И тем не менее, вот он, Ваня, здесь, смотрит угрюмо и немного виновато, но вместе с тем вызывающе, и говорит начистоту, хотя и ему, и его друзьям это грозит последствиями. Как именно смотрит Ваня прямо сейчас, Охра, конечно, сказать не мог, он для того и закрыл глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться на Ванину мимику, знакомую ему, впрочем, досконально, до последней ухмылки, — так что даже в теплой темноте за закрытыми веками он видел Ваню ясно, как наяву. Что с этим делать, было совершенно непонятно.</p><p>— Твое дело — писать об этом коммендатору или нет, — добавил Ваня. — Лучше для нас... для всех, для монастыря, да и для репутации кардинала, конечно, будет, если он ничего не узнает, а мы разберемся со всем сами. Я уверен, что еще немного, и мы найдем того, кто на тебя покушается.</p><p>— Допустим, найдете, — вздохнул Охра, — и что вы будете делать дальше?</p><p>— Это как раз просто, — приободрился Ваня. Тот факт, что Охра еще не встал и не отправился писать письмо, явно настроил его на оптимистический лад. — Я в университете не только книжки читал. Заставить кого-то отказаться от такого рода намерений для нас... для меня не составит сложности. Вот это вообще не проблема. Послушай. Ты... Ты мне доверяешь?</p><p>— Сам не верю, что я это говорю, — Охра наконец отнял руки от лица, — но, полагаю, да.</p><p>— Чудесно, — Ваня посмотрел на него сияющими глазами, снова схватил за руку, сжал ее, отпустил, улыбнулся с облегчением и чем-то еще, плохо считываемым. — В таком случае, осталось всего ничего, найти злоумышленника.</p><p>Отвести взгляд от довольного Вани не получалось, не улыбнуться в ответ тоже было невозможно. Ну, за такой вид и умереть не страшно. Хотя лучше бы, конечно, до этого все-таки не доводить.</p><p>— Это ведь очень просто, — сказал Охра. — Отравить еду и подпилить леса мог кто угодно, но про краски и кисти мог додуматься или тот, кто целыми днями смотрит на художника, или другой художник.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Послушник Иоанн — Ваня Волки<br/>2. Заболеванием вроде наваждения, похожим на меланхолию, Авиценна называет любовь<br/>3. «Евангелие от Иоанна, глава первая, стих первый». И в Евангелии от Иоанна, как мы помним, сказано, что Слово было Бог. Валентин, кстати, не против, потому что в начале главы сам утверждает, что Бог — это логос<br/>4. В <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum--glava-5-05-04">иллюстрациях</a> к этой главе: где это видано вообще — убийства в монастыре; трое живых и трое мертвых, а также Ванин портрет</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава шестая, в которой злоумышленник получает по заслугам, Валентин проявляет здравый смысл, а все остальные — отсутствие оного, подтверждая, что amantes amentes; кроме этого, поднимается вопрос женской грамотности, а также многократно цитируется Писание</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— В-пятых, акт плотской любви.</p><p>— Вот этого только я и ждал, — сказал Панург. — Этим средством буду пользоваться я. А другими пусть пользуется кто хочет.</p><p>— Брат Росцеллин, настоятель марсельского монастыря святого Виктора, называет это средство изнурением плоти, — заметил брат Жан. — Я же склоняюсь к мнению отшельника из монастыря святой Радегунды, что над Шиноном, каковой отшельник утверждал, что фиваидские пустынники лучше всего изнурили бы свою плоть, побороли нечистые желания и усмирили похоть, если бы применяли это средство двадцать пять, а то и тридцать раз в день.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>Несколько дней спустя, навещая Ваню, Охра обнаружил, что больных в госпитале уже трое. Иоанн дремал, Ваня читал, а по диагонали от него, на ближней к двери кровати лежал миниатюрщик Денис, белый как полотно, не считая скул, отмеченных горячечным румянцем. Он метался по перине и что-то бормотал. В изголовье валялось мокрое полотенце, — судя по всему, положенное больному на лоб, но съехавшее.</p><p>Охра подошел поближе, подобрал полотенце, выбрал более прохладную сторону и положил Денису на пугающе горячий лоб. Тот открыл глаза, невидяще прищурился и вдруг крепко схватил Охру за руку.</p><p>— Mea culpa, — сказал он. — Collega, mea maxima culpa. — Голос звучал хрипло и прерывисто, в нем слышалась одышка. — Peccavi.... Domine miserere mei.</p><p>Охра растерянно посмотрел сперва на Дениса, потом на Ваню. Ваня наблюдал за сценой с явным интересом, и взгляд у него был на удивление тяжелый.</p><p>— Там пали делающие беззаконие, — неожиданно четко сказал Денис, — низринуты и не могут встать. — Смотрел он не на Охру, а куда-то за его плечо. — Прости согрешение мое, ибо велико оно.</p><p>Охра снова посмотрел на Ваню и умоляюще поднял брови.</p><p>— Бог простит, — подсказал Ваня.</p><p>— Бог простит, — повторил Охра, пытаясь отцепить пальцы Дениса от своего запястья.</p><p>— Благословенна Ты между женами, и благословен плод чрева Твоего, — с умилением сказал ему Денис.</p><p>Охра поперхнулся и снова попытался выдернуть руку. На этот раз Денис легко разжал пальцы, так что Охра быстро вскочил и отошел к Ваниной кровати. Денис его отсутствия не заметил и продолжил бормотать, чередуя латынь с греческим.</p><p>— Когда он переходит с псалмов на евангелия, то вообще ни на что, происходящее вокруг, не реагирует, — сообщил Ваня, слегка отодвигаясь, чтобы Охра мог сесть на край его кровати.</p><p>— Что с ним такое?</p><p>— Горячечный бред, — особенного сочувствия в Ванином голосе не слышалось. — Похоже на отравление. Бредит он довольно бессвязно, но общая картина вырисовывается такая, что брату Денису было видение, где святой Нил и святой Варфоломей велели ему каяться. А потом явилась Богородица и тоже велела каяться. А может, в обратном порядке. Довольно сложно понять. В чем он кается, тоже не очень ясно, но в келье у него нашлась вытяжка белладонны. Откуда и для чего, брат Денис не говорит, но, судя по симптомам, ее он и наглотался.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, как ты это-то разобрал.</p><p>— У Дениса бывают моменты просветления, — пояснил Ваня. — Брату Михаилу и генералу-настоятелю он утром рассказал, как ему явились святые старцы, основатели монастыря, и что сказали, и как были одеты, и как пригрозили ему адом, и как затем явилась дева Мария с нарисованной им миниатюры и велела старцам смилостивиться, поскольку душа брата Дениса, мол, еще не полностью потеряна для спасения, и как старцы помазали ему лоб елеем и велели каяться. Обычная, в общем, история. В этих краях у каждого второго пьяницы есть такая же или похожая.</p><p>— Звучит, как готовый экземплум для проповеди, — сказал Охра, разглядывая Ваню со смесью недоверия и восхищения.</p><p>— А ты думал, откуда они берутся? Большую часть монахи записывают со слов собратьев или мирян. Иногда добавляют мораль в конце, но зачастую и добавлять ничего не приходится, оставляют как есть.</p><p>Охра покачал головой.</p><p>— Тебе, вообще говоря, — сменил тему он, — надо бы лежать в полном покое и никуда не ходить.</p><p>— А я и лежу. Все бока уже отлежал, никуда не отлучался. Брат Иоанн подтвердит.</p><p>— Не сомневаюсь, что брат Иоанн подтвердит, — хмыкнул Охра. — Слушай, мне вот что интересно. Как Денис понял, что это святые Нил и Варфоломей?</p><p>— Говорит, узнал. Бледные были, как покойники, но пахли не разложением, а благовониями, как и положено святым. И светились в полумраке. Всё как на образах.</p><p>— Бледные, — повторил Охра.</p><p>— Как покойники, — подтвердил Ваня.</p><p>Охра посмотрел на него испытующе. Ваня выдержал его взгляд с выражением ангельской невинности на лице. Охра вздохнул, поднял руку, стер пятнышко белой краски возле Ваниного уха и продемонстрировал ему испачканный палец.</p><p>Ваня ухмыльнулся. Разоблачение его явно не особо расстроило.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Охра. — Я твой... ваш должник.</p><p>— Сочтемся, — Ваня выглядел слегка смущенным, но вместе с тем — крайне довольным собой.</p><p>— А кто, — Охра на всякий случай понизил голос, — был Богородицей?</p><p>— Знакомая девушка из деревни, — ответил Ваня. — Она нам кое-чем обязана, к тому же, Валентин учил ее читать.</p><p>— Крестьянку? — удивился Охра.</p><p>— А что? Глаза у нее есть, и голова на плечах тоже.</p><p>— Но зачем?</p><p>— Ну вот тебя же научили зачем-то, — едко сказал Ваня. — Хотя и не до конца.</p><p>— Придумай уже что-нибудь новое, — посоветовал Охра. — И все-таки, на что женщине, да еще и крестьянке, сдалась грамотность?</p><p>— Помогать родителям, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Уйти в монастырь и заниматься там не черной работой. Как знать? Может, она и книгу напишет. Как Катарина Сиенская или Геррада из Ландсберга.</p><p>Охра помолчал, пытаясь представить мир, где женщины поголовно умеют читать и даже пишут книги. Очень интересно, а кто с детьми сидеть будет?</p><p>— У вас, в землях псоглавцев, женщины живут свободно, да?</p><p>— Да уж посвободнее, чем у вас, — неодобрительно сказал Ваня.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>
  <em>— Мне досталось совсем мало слов, — с досадой сказала дева Мария, стягивая с головы темно-красное покрывало.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не надо было тебе долго этим дышать, — объяснил Валентин. — У нас-то накладные бороды, какой-никакой, а filtrum. Да и к ядовитым испарениям тело понемногу привыкает: если часто иметь дело с разными субстанциями, степень их воздействия на разум снижается.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Как у пьяниц, — понимающе кивнула девушка. — Гален пишет об этом в Ars Parva.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да, — обрадовался Валентин. — И результат злоупотребления примерно одинаковый.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он опустился на корточки, извлек откуда-то из складок рясы нож, ловким движением перехватил его поудобнее, поднес к лицу лежащего на полу монаха.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Дышит, — резюмировал он несколько секунд спустя, протирая слегка запотевшее лезвие и убирая нож.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А ты сомневался?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Никогда нельзя исключать возможности нестандартных реакций. Могло бы выйти некрасиво, — Валентин оттянул лежавшему нижнее веко и задумчиво изучил белок.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Все в порядке, — сказал, наконец, он. — Приберешься тут? А я провожу Джулию в деревню.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Почему с девушкой гулять идешь ты, а убираться остаюсь я? — возмутился Ваня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Потому что, когда ты в прошлый раз провожал меня в деревню, мы два часа блуждали по катакомбам, а потом еще час сидели и ждали, когда Валентин нас найдет и выведет наружу, — напомнила Джулия.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Прекрасно провели время, по-моему, — не сдавался Ваня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— И весь этот час ты пел псалмы, — сухо добавила она.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Вот такой вот он галантный кавалер, — засмеялся Валентин. — Ладно, Ваня. Девушка, очевидно, сделала выбор, так что смирись и начинай разбирать декорации.</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Да можно мне вставать, — отмахнулся Ваня. — Руку дай, я обопрусь.</p><p>Охра поджал губы, но послушно подставил предплечье. Ваня, ухватившись за него здоровой рукой и держа больную на отлете, полусполз-полуспрыгнул с высокой кровати. До пола было недалеко, но он все равно слегка поморщился, инстинктивно прижимая руку в лубке к груди.</p><p>— Последний раз, — сказал Охра, — ты спрыгиваешь с этой кровати. — В следующий раз я тебя сам спущу.</p><p>— И понесешь в сортир на руках? — обрадовался Ваня. — Как сабиняночку?</p><p>Охра неторопливо окинул его взглядом.</p><p>— Могу и как сабинянку, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, ты не будешь пытаться выцарапать мне глаза по дороге.</p><p>— Посмотрим, — ухмыльнулся Ваня. — Но вообще я бы все-таки предпочел пройтись. Скажи мне кто три недели назад, что можно устать лежать в кровати — ух как я бы смеялся.</p><p>— Можем прогуляться в саду, — предложил Охра. — Солнце, правда, уже село...</p><p>— Если замерзнем — вернемся. Подожди меня у купален, я сейчас.</p><p>Рассудив, что со сломанной рукой Ваня быстро не управится, Охра сходил обратно в госпиталь, вернувшись с отрезом шерстяной ткани, служившим одеялом, и Ваниной фляжкой. Как раз вышедший из уборной Ваня посмотрел на это с одобрением, и фляжку немедленно отобрал.</p><p>В саду было безлюдно и морозно, сумерки стремительно превращались в темноту. Ваня пошел вперед по одной из садовых тропинок, безошибочно выбирая дорогу в пока еще тусклом звездном свете; выглядел он рассеянно и явно думал о чем-то своем. Молчание было уютное, но Охру все еще мучило несколько вопросов, так что он коснулся Ваниного локтя и спросил:</p><p>— С чего вообще Денис все это затеял? Мы ведь с ним даже не знакомы.</p><p>— Ты же сам сказал: он художник.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, что все это из-за того, что он… метил на мое место?</p><p>— Или так, — кивнул Ваня, — или же он счел шапку, в которой ты к нам приехал, преступлением против канонов эстетики, заслуживающим высшей меры наказания.</p><p>Охра закатил глаза.</p><p>— Не понимаю, — сказал он. — Ты меня извини, но у вас тут, прямо скажем, не капелла Бранкаччи. Было бы из-за чего брать грех на душу.</p><p>— Именно, — хмыкнул Ваня. — Ты меня тоже извини, но работа у тебя здесь не сказать чтобы сложная. Реставрировать фрески — не писать их. Тебе и самому скучно.</p><p>— В твоей компании повеселее.</p><p>— Моя компания что угодно скрасит, — согласился Ваня. — Но я к тому, что для монастырского миниатюрщика это как раз была бы работа мечты. Никто не торопит и не стоит над душой, как в скриптории, всех дел — рисуй поверх чужой работы. Это тебе такое скучно: горожанину, художнику и жертве моды. Как, напомни, ты вообще у нас оказался?</p><p>Охра решил, что настало время отплатить Ване его же монетой.</p><p>— Так я тебе и сказал.</p><p>— Долги или драка, — прищурился Ваня. — Ставлю на драку. Разбил нос кому-то не тому и решил, что во Флоренции тебе в ближайшее время лучше не показываться.</p><p>— Сломал пару ребер, — признался Охра. — И, кажется, свернул челюсть.</p><p>— Звучит, как неплохой вечер.</p><p>— Мы разошлись во мнениях по поводу «Давида» Донателло.</p><p>— Плох тот диспут об искусстве, который не заканчивается дракой, — вздохнул Ваня. В его голосе отчетливо слышалась тоска по студенческим временам.</p><p>Охра невольно улыбнулся, но все-таки задал следующий вопрос:</p><p>— Денис придет в себя?</p><p>Ваня посмотрел на Охру, потом оглянулся по сторонам и опустился на скамью под апельсиновым деревом, похлопав по сиденью рядом с собой. Охра сел, накинув Ване на плечи шерстяной отрез.</p><p>— Яд из организма выйдет через несколько дней, а необратимого ущерба быть не должно, — Ваня придвинулся ближе, чтобы и Охре достался кусок одеяла. — Но к осуществлению задуманного он вряд ли вернется, если ты это имеешь в виду. Перепугался он прилично.</p><p>— Если не усомнится в истинности своего видения.</p><p>— Из нас с Валентином вышли отличные старцы, — заявил Ваня. — Видел бы ты нас — сам бы каяться побежал. И в том, что было, и в том, чего не было.</p><p>— Твой голос я бы точно узнал, — парировал Охра, — да и Валентинов мне скоро в страшных снах сниться начнет.</p><p>Ваня сделал пару глубоких вдохов, прикрыл рот краем одеяла и чужим монотонным голосом слегка нараспев произнес:</p><p>— Кроткое сердце — жизнь для тела, а зависть — гниль для костей.</p><p>— Ого, — изумленно сказал Охра. Ванин голос звучал незнакомо и по-настоящему жутко, — так, что покаяться и впрямь захотелось, хотя сам он никому особо не завидовал. Кому тут завидовать, в монастыре-то?</p><p>— Скажи еще что-нибудь.</p><p>Ваня повернулся к нему, облокотившись на спинку скамейки, и посмотрел лукаво. Придвинулся еще ближе и прошептал в самое ухо, согревая кожу дыханием:</p><p>— Будьте благоразумны и бодрствуйте в молитвах... Более же всего имейте усердную любовь друг ко другу, потому что любовь покрывает множество грехов.</p><p>Пугающе его голос больше не звучал, но и от Ваниной обычной манеры говорить отличался разительно.</p><p>— Усердную? — зачарованно спросил Охра, тоже разворачиваясь. Ванино лицо оказалось очень, очень близко, и глаза у него были совершенно сумасшедшие.</p><p>— Возлюбленные! — продолжил цитату Ваня, не меняя позы и не отводя взгляда, — огненного искушения, для испытания вам посылаемого, не чуждайтесь, как приключения для вас странного.</p><p>Охра подался вперед, преодолевая то крошечное расстояние, которые их разделяло, и коснулся губами Ваниных губ.</p><p>На поцелуй Ваня ответил.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Целовался Ваня не как монах, да и все остальное, как выяснилось чуть позже, тоже делал не как монах. Опыт у него явно был, а стыда, похоже, не было, — и Охру такое положение дел более чем устраивало.</p><p>— Подожди, — попытался было остановиться он, когда они оказались вдвоем у него в гостевых покоях, — постой. Слушай. Я не очень понимаю, какие у тебя отношения с Создателем, очевидно, довольно запутанные, просто имей в виду, что если ты не хочешь...</p><p>— Похоже, что я не хочу?</p><p>— Нет, — признал Охра.</p><p>— Считается, — объяснял Ваня, чередуя слова с поцелуями в шею и плечи, — что монахам-писцам на Страшном Суде за каждую переписанную букву будет отпущено по греху, — с городской одеждой он управлялся на удивление ловко, особенно с учетом того, что в его распоряжении была всего одна рука. — Я в последнее время так много писал и мало грешил, что, боюсь, умри я сейчас, меня вернут на землю, чтобы хотя бы сравнять счет.</p><p>— Так что ты решил подсуетиться заранее, — со смешком подытожил Охра, перебирая его волосы. — Слушай, — добавил он, — а мы можем... не торопиться с раздеванием?</p><p>Ваня посмотрел на него с легким недоумением.</p><p>— Холодно, как в аду, — пояснил Охра.</p><p>— Холодно в девятом круге ада, — со смешком сказал Ваня. — Не припомню, чтобы ты предавал доверившихся. А вот в восьмом, в направлении которого мы с тобой уверенно движемся, — пески и огненный дождь, и нужно все время бегать по кругу. Там и согреемся, — оптимистично заключил он.</p><p>— Для нелюбителя народной поэзии ты удивительно хорошо с ней знаком, — не удержался Охра. И жалобно добавил:</p><p>— Может, все-таки пойдем куда-нибудь, где потеплее?</p><p>— Можно пойти к нам, — помедлив, сказал Ваня. — Правда, дверь кельи не запирается, но, если выбрать время, когда все братья на службе, то это и неважно.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>В небольшой келье действительно было потеплее, хоть и ненамного. Ванина койка была далеко не такой мягкой, как постель Охры в гостевых покоях, и <em>у</em>же раза в два, но Ваню это не смущало, — и Охру тоже.</p><p>— Ваня, — выдохнул он, возвращаясь к тому моменту, на котором они остановились, то есть усаживая того на колени лицом к себе. Ваня с готовностью обхватил его бедрами, отчего облачение задралось довольно высоко, открывая стройные светлые ноги.</p><p>— Ой, нет, — неожиданно хихикнул он. — Вот так лучше не делай.</p><p>— Как? — Охра убрал руку с Ваниной поясницы.</p><p>— Нет, руку верни, — Ваня для верности положил сверху свою ладонь и придвинулся поближе, — а вот... Ну-ка назови меня по имени еще раз.</p><p>— Ваня, — повторил Охра.</p><p>— Нет, это чудовищно, — засмеялся тот. — Должно быть «ня», а не «нья».</p><p>— Я так и говорю.</p><p>— Ты не так говоришь. Тосканский вообще не очень подходит для... Хотя знаешь что. Скажи «Ванечка».</p><p>— Ванечка, — послушно сказал Охра.</p><p>— Другое дело, — Ваня довольно прикрыл глаза. — На этом и остановимся. То есть нет, останавливаться как раз не будем. Давай, не ленись. И можешь особо не нежничать.</p><p>— Но твоя рука...</p><p>— Правая рука наша — жизнь вечная, левая — жизнь бренная, — сообщил Ваня. — Так что пусть лучше правая не знает, что делает левая.</p><p>Ладонь левой уверенно легла Охре на пах.</p><p>— А я-то думал, — ухмыльнулся Охра, зеркально повторяя его жест, — ты святой человек.</p><p>— Святость от этого не умаляется, — парировал Ваня, — ибо она пребывает в душе, а то, чем мы тут заняты, это грех плотский.</p><p>— Неделями, — сказал Охра, не удержался, прервался на поцелуй, и повторил:</p><p>— Неделями я мечтал об эффективном способе заткнуть тебе рот.</p><p>— И это все, до чего ты додумался? — засмеялся Ваня. — Я смотрю, слухи про флорентийскую распущенность изрядно преувеличены.</p><p>Охра открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но был вырван из сладкой истомы самым неожиданным образом — голосом Валентина, чьего появления в комнате они оба не заметили, увлеченные друг другом.</p><p>— Господь, очевидно, за что-то меня карает, — сказал Валентин. — «И сойдешь с ума от того, что будут видеть глаза твои», — процитировал он, закрывая за собой дверь и опираясь на нее спиной. На Ваню и Охру он смотрел с осуждением.</p><p>— А ты почему не в церкви? — нахально поинтересовался Ваня, даже не делая попытки слезть с колен Охры.</p><p>— А ты почему не в своем уме? — в тон ему ответил Валентин. — Мне не особо интересно, — добавил он, мимолетно глянув на Охру, — в каком ключе вы тут толкуете заповедь про возлюби ближнего своего, — но ведь войти в келью и увидеть весь этот... Сатирикон мог не я.</p><p>— Но вошел ты, — возразил Ваня, впрочем, уже не так уверенно.</p><p>— Приведите себя в порядок, — посоветовал Валентин. — И начните думать теми головами, которые у вас на плечах, а не теми, которые в штанах.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Валентин забрал какие-то бумаги со стола и ушел — не раньше, впрочем, чем убедился, что Ваня и Охра одеты и сидят, не прикасаясь друг к другу. Обсуждение мест, где можно было бы уединиться и не замерзнуть насмерть, шло на третий круг, и конца ему не было видно.</p><p>— В саду холодно, — повторил Охра. — У меня холодно. На кухне у вас проходной двор какой-то. В кельях тоже. Даже в моих покоях нет замка. Ох, чего бы я сейчас не отдал за протопленную спальню, которую можно запереть изнутри на ключ.</p><p>— ...сладкий плод любовных утех, — вздохнул Ваня, — должен быть сорван тайком и украдкой, ибо так угодно Венере. Кипрская богиня, — продолжил он, игнорируя приподнятые брови Охры, — предпочитает, чтобы любовными шалостями занимались крадучись, где-нибудь меж дверей, на ступеньках лестницы, на рассыпавшейся вязанке хвороста, прячась за ковры, чтобы все было шито-крыто (и тут мне нечего ей возразить), но только не при солнечном свете, как учат циники, не под балдахином, не за пологом златотканым, не с роздыхом и со всеми удобствами.</p><p>— Это не из Писания, — уверенно сказал Охра.</p><p>— Это из Петрония, — согласился Ваня. — Валентин прав, жизнь у нас тот еще Сатирикон.</p><p>Они помолчали.</p><p>— Катакомбы, — сказал наконец Ваня.</p><p>— Ты шутишь.</p><p>— Нет, серьезно, катакомбы. Там никогда никого не бывает.</p><p>— Кроме мертвецов.</p><p>— Мертвецов мы не смутим, — отмахнулся Ваня, — и донести они, что важно, тоже никому не смогут.</p><p>— Я понимаю, что ты тут привык всячески усмирять плоть, жевать сельдерей и спать на соломе, но саркофаг в качестве любовного гнездышка — это уже немного слишком.</p><p>— Любовное гнездышко, — с удовольствием повторил Ваня. — Нет, можно, конечно, и в саркофаге. Можно даже и не в пустом, если у тебя такие интересные фантазии. Но вообще там есть пара мест... Только это секрет, — он коснулся пальцами губ Охры. — Пообещай, что никому не расскажешь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Охра не удержался и лизнул Ванин палец.</p><p>— Даже Мирону, — добавил Ваня, не торопясь отнимать руку.</p><p>Охра подумал, что якобы необитаемые катакомбы наверняка многим монахам кажутся отличным местом для того, чтобы припрятать выпивку или неодобряемые книги, или уединиться с девушкой из соседней деревни, в общем, чего Мирон не знает — то его не расстроит.</p><p>— Даже Мирону, — подтвердил он.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Последним, что Охра ожидал увидеть, была алхимическая лаборатория.</p><p>— Это же атанор, — указал он на огромную печь, расположенную посреди крипты.</p><p>— Тут вообще-то прохладно, дядь, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Такое помещение не так-то просто обогреть.</p><p>— Это алхимическая печь, — повторил Охра.</p><p>— Ну что ты прицепился, — Ваня обходил лабораторию, поправляя какие-то склянки и закрывая открытые книги. Вытащил из-под груды манускриптов шкатулку, украшенную арабской вязью, откинул крышку, принюхался, улыбнулся.</p><p>— Египетская смола, — он достал несколько черных кусочков и бросил на жаровню, затем дунул на угли, — по помещению поплыл непривычный сладкий кружащий голову запах. — Тонут в ней горе и гнев и приходит забвение бедствий.</p><p>— Это Алигьери? — уточнил Охра.</p><p>— Почти, — хмыкнул Ваня. Он закончил круг и оказался прямо напротив Охры, взял его за руки и начал неторопливо поглаживать запястья. Охра и подумать не мог, что от такой простой ласки его как будто опалит огнем.</p><p>— Земную жизнь пройдя до половины, — нараспев сказал Ваня, — ты очутился в крипте средь гробов, — его руки скользнули дальше, под ткань рукавов, лаская кожу предплечий. — Вот это уже Алигьери.</p><p>— Не вижу гробов, — сказал Охра, поднимая руку, чтобы коснуться Ваниной щеки. Рука поднималась медленно, как во сне, или как если бы она двигалась сквозь толщу воды.</p><p>— Гробы потом, — пообещал Ваня. — Сейчас я тебе покажу кое-что другое.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— А Валентин говорил, что ничего нельзя класть в рот, не помолившись, — не удержался Охра.</p><p>— Тебе прочитать pater noster? — ласково спросил Ваня, отстраняясь. — Или ты все-таки предпочтешь, чтобы я использовал рот другим образом?</p><p>— Я... нет. Пожалуйста, продолжай, — Ваню не пришлось долго уговаривать, но Охра все равно добавил:</p><p>— Ты такой... — зрелище Ваниных губ на его члене было настолько невероятным, что все слова вылетели из головы.</p><p>— Какой? — въедливо уточнил Ваня, снова отстраняясь.</p><p>— Охуенный, — сказал наконец Охра.</p><p>— Вот и я тоже так считаю, — задумчиво сказал Ваня, неторопливо лаская его здоровой рукой и разглядывая всего Охру с ног до головы так внимательно, словно пытаясь выучить наизусть. — В смысле, сгорел сарай — гори и хата. Раз уж предаешься содомскому греху, то можно заодно и посквернословить.</p><p>— Греху лености ты тоже решил предаться именно сейчас? — поинтересовался Охра, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не выдавать снедавшего его нетерпения и звучать максимально светски.</p><p>Голос его, разумеется, подводил, как и неровное сбившееся дыхание.</p><p>— Нет, — Ваня с нажимом провел языком по члену от основания до головки, — и даже с грехом чревоугодия немного подожду, хотя соблазн велик.</p><p>— Догадываюсь, — добавил он, обдавая чувствительную влажную кожу горячим дыханием, — что тебе есть, что на это ответить, но я буду несколько разочарован, если в ближайшее время услышу от тебя что-то, кроме стонов.</p><p>Охра, конечно, его не разочаровал.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Валентин интересуется медициной, — сказал Ваня, заметив, что Охра снова смотрит на атанор. — Экспериментирует тут со всякими вытяжками и настойками.</p><p>— У Валентина широкий круг интересов.</p><p>— Это точно, — сказал Ваня. Гордость за друга в его голосе мешалась с легким раздражением.</p><p>— Вытяжка из ягод можжевельника, скажем, — он выпутался из одеяла, встал, взял с лабораторного стола одну из колб и протянул Охре. — Обычно ее применяют при ревматизме. Насущный, как ты понимаешь, вопрос для большинства братьев. Валентин и Михаил предполагают, что если пропитывать ей повязку под лубком, то и перелом срастется быстрее.</p><p>— А я-то думал, мне от голода мерещится, что ты пахнешь, как жаркое.</p><p>— Нет, это я положил свою жизнь на алтарь науки, — ухмыльнулся Ваня. — Поскольку делать для этого ничего особо не надо, то почему бы и нет.</p><p>— Михаил, получается, тоже тут бывает?</p><p>— Михаил занимается травами в монастырском саду, — покачал головой Ваня. И напомнил:</p><p>— Ты обещал никому об этой крипте не говорить.</p><p>— Я что, дурак? Говорить кому-то о месте, где я могу с тобой пообжиматься. Чтобы сюда все бегали, как на кухню?</p><p>От кухни, равно как и от прочих монастырских помещений, спрятанная в катакомбах лаборатория выгодно отличалась отсутствием окон, через щели в которых задувал всепроникающий ледяной ветер. Для вытяжки в потолке было небольшое отверстие, забранное решеткой, а обогревала комнату большая закрытая печь. Напротив нее лежали один на другом несколько монастырских соломенных матрацев и ворох одеял; по полу на сарацинский манер были разбросаны душистые травы, а на столах — равно как и в длинных углублениях в стенах, изначально явно предназначенных для саркофагов — находилось устрашающее количество книг, открытых и закрытых, а также склянок, заполненных разноцветными жидкостями и диковинными субстанциями или же пустых. Любовным гнездышком, конечно, это место назвать было трудно, но за полтора месяца в монастыре Охра научился не капризничать.</p><p>— Ты мне обещал гробы, — сказал наконец он.</p><p>— Я слышал, французы называют высший момент наслаждения маленькой смертью, — задумчиво ответил Ваня. — Тебе нужен маленький гроб? Или обычный?</p><p>Охра от неожиданности засмеялся.</p><p>— Любой, на твой вкус. Это же катакомбы времен Римской республики? Я бы позарисовывал барельефы саркофагов.</p><p>— Кто о чем, а флорентиец о республиках, — с мягкой насмешкой сказал Ваня. — Ну пойдем, покажу тебе парочку.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Не думал, что увижу тебя тут, — признался Охра, застав Валентина на лесах впервые после того, как Денис оказался в больнице.</p><p>— Почему это, интересно?</p><p>— Спасать-то меня больше не нужно.</p><p>— Что, — иронично уточнил Валентин, — сатанинские соблазны уже отступили?</p><p>— Я имею в виду, что Дени... — увидев, как Валентин приложил палец к губам и качает головой, Охра осекся.</p><p>— Иногда лучшая благодарность — это молчание.</p><p>— Как бы мне, в таком случае, заслужить твою, — засмеялся Охра.</p><p>Валентин тоже улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ваню не обижай, — сказал он, — и будем в расчете.</p><p>— Ваня сам кого хочешь обидит, — ответил Охра. Он хотел, чтобы это прозвучало насмешливо, но вышло неожиданно нежно.</p><p>— Да, — тепло подтвердил Валентин. — И тем не менее.</p><p>— То есть тебя не смущает, — решил все-таки уточнить Охра, — что мы с ним... Ну...</p><p>Валентин милосердно не стал ждать, пока он подберет подходящее слово, потому что, признаться, Охра и сам не знал, какое слово было бы подходящим. Что мы спим? Что мы вместе? Что мы предаемся содомскому греху?</p><p>— Кто без греха, — сказал Валентин, словно бы отвечая на его мысли, — пусть первым бросит камень.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Боккаччо пишет о трех видах любви, — издалека начал Охра. — Любовь к богу, любовь-страсть и продажная любовь: о первой он умалчивает, третью презирает, а от второй предостерегает, потому что начало ее — страх, середина — грех, а конец — досада.</p><p>— Допустим, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Тебя это совсем не тревожит?</p><p>— За последние несколько дней ты мог бы сделать вывод, что концы у меня досады не вызывают, — склонил голову набок Ваня, — да и за тобой я такого не замечал.</p><p>Охра хмыкнул, но продолжал смотреть испытующе.</p><p>Ваня вздохнул.</p><p>— Древние пишут о семи видах любви, — в тон Охре сказал он, — еще раз, таким образом, доказывая превосходство классической литературы над народной.</p><p>Кто бы сомневался.</p><p>— Они различают ἔρως, страсть, позволяющую душе вспомнить, что такое красота, — Ваня перевернулся на бок лицом к Охре и подпер голову рукой. — А также ludos, любовь-игру, — он легко провел кончиками пальцев по груди Охры, тоже развернувшегося к нему.</p><p>— Вместе они могут стать третьим видом любви: μανία. Страстью, доводящей до умопомешательства.</p><p>— Наш случай, — не удержался от смешка Охра.</p><p>— До умопомешательства участников, а не третьих лиц, — ухмыльнулся Ваня. — Есть еще στοργή, любовь-забота, и πρᾶγμα, рассудочная любовь. И, конечно, φιλία: любовь ради любви, когда любящему ничего не нужно взамен.</p><p>— Всем всегда что-то нужно взамен, — рассеянно сказал Охра, снова переворачиваясь на спину. И с легким запозданием добавил:</p><p>— Это шесть.</p><p>— А вас так просто не проведешь, господин инквизитор, — восхитился Ваня, усаживаясь на него сверху и возвращая зрительный контакт.</p><p>— Седьмая — это ἀγάπη, любовь, которая никогда не перестает. К женщине ли, к другу или к Богу.</p><p>— Все когда-нибудь перестает, — возразил Охра. — Смерть приходит за всеми.</p><p>— Я смотрю, общение с Валентином не прошло для тебя даром.</p><p>— Мы в крипте, — напомнил Охра. — Вот эта книжная полка слева от тебя буквально выемка для саркофага. Наводит на определенные мысли.</p><p>Ваня ухватил Охру за руку и потянул на себя; тот послушно сел, придерживая за талию оседлавшего его бедра Ваню.</p><p>Ваня наклонился очень близко, почти касаясь лба Охры своим, и тихо спросил:</p><p>— Ты веришь в ад?</p><p>— Конечно, — слегка растерянно сказал Охра.</p><p>— Неправда, — Ваня улыбнулся. — Ты думаешь, что веришь в ад. Нельзя любить Бога и верить в ад. Если ты немного поразмыслишь, то поймешь, что это две совершенно несовместимые идеи: Бог и ад.</p><p>— Ты Писание давно читал? — поинтересовался Охра.</p><p>Цитировать любое место по памяти, как Мирон или сам Ваня, он не мог, но прекрасно помнил, что адские мучения грешникам Спаситель обещал неоднократно.</p><p>— Тогда отдало море мертвых, бывших в нем, и смерть и ад отдали мертвых, которые были в них; и судим был каждый по делам своим. И смерть и ад повержены в озеро огненное, — отозвался Ваня.</p><p>— То есть ад существует, — заметил Охра.</p><p>— В твоей голове, — согласился Ваня. Помолчал, подбирая слова, и продолжил:</p><p>— Мы редко когда толкуем Писание дословно, на то оно и книга книг. Богословы пятнадцать столетий пишут комментарии, и иногда эти комментарии становятся частью церковной доктрины, а иногда предаются анафеме. Знаешь, в чем разница между первыми и вторыми?</p><p>— В чем же, Сократ? — послушно спросил Охра, демонстрируя, что со свежепереведенными платоновскими диалогами он все же немного знаком.</p><p>— В том, что одни Церкви выгодны, а другие нет. Увещеваниями о божественной любви не приструнишь ни светских владык, ни обычных прихожан. Другое дело страх. Придумай ад, опиши его в малейших подробностях, нарисуй его в мельчайших деталях, и тебе не понадобятся ни армии, ни пушки, ни осадные машины.</p><p>— Победа христианства, — вспомнил Охра слова Валентина, — это не военная победа, а поле боя в ней — человеческая душа.</p><p>— И страх — не то, что может приблизить к Богу, — заключил Ваня.</p><p>— А грех, получается, — то?</p><p>— Была ли грехом любовь Давида и Ионафана?</p><p>— Конечно, нет. Подожди-ка. Ты думаешь, что они..?</p><p>Ваня пожал плечами.</p><p>— Свечку я не держал, но доведись мне оплакивать, скажем, Валентина, я едва ли скорбел бы в первую очередь о том, каким он был красивым.</p><p>Охра открыл рот и снова закрыл.</p><p>— Кто постигает мир в его красоте, — с непроницаемым лицом заявил Ваня, — равно как и тот, кто постигает его как единство, непосредственно предстоит Богу. Если чистое погружение мыслителя в единство мира — это ближайший путь к познанию существования единого Бога, то погружение в красоту мира в любви — скорейший путь к соединению с Богом.</p><p>— Вот чем мы только что занимались, значит, — с легкой насмешкой сказал Охра. — Погружением.</p><p>Ваня иногда казался ему совершенным безбожником, но отрицание ада не было отрицанием Бога, да и довод о церковной доктрине звучал вполне разумно. Ванины рассуждения о любви и грехе Охра мог бы назвать ересью или язычеством, если бы не слышал не раз то же или почти то же самое от Мироновых воспитанников, переводивших античных авторов, или от своих же сограждан, устраивавших диспуты в Кареджи.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь, — спросил он, — как меняется мир?</p><p>— Да, — Ваня согласился легко, как будто подслушал его мысли, — мы живем в удивительное время.</p><p>И ты собираешься провести это удивительное время за стенами монастыря.</p><p>— Может... — Охра чуть отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Ване в лицо, — Может, ты мог бы бросить это все.</p><p>Ваня посмотрел на него с любопытством.</p><p>— Что — все?</p><p>Охра вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и, наконец, произнес то, о чем думал уже не первый день:</p><p>— Послушничество. Мы могли бы жить вместе во Флоренции, ты знаешь, там довольно свободные нравы. Можешь преподавать в университете или не в университете, да хоть мясником работай... Я бы наконец написал тебя на нормальном холсте. Мы бы бывали на вилле Медичи в Кареджи. Там Фичино переводит Трисмегиста и разных древних греков, всё как ты любишь. Мы немного знакомы, я могу тебя представить. У него собираются самые восхитительные зануды, цвет нации, все хоть сколько-нибудь приличные философы и поэты; устраивают диспуты, читают лекции, тебе бы понравилось.</p><p>Ваня молчал, и по его лицу было сложно что-то сказать.</p><p>— У меня дома кровать в три раза шире этой, — привел последний аргумент Охра, — и куда как мягче. И еще есть свой виноградник. Не у меня, конечно, у моей семьи, но ты имей в виду.</p><p>Ваня улыбнулся, но как-то растерянно. Он взъерошил себе волосы на затылке и наконец сказал:</p><p>— Я тебя услышал. Звучит... Это здорово звучит, дядь, но прямо сейчас я тебе не отвечу.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Проснулся Охра от солнечного света, бившего прямо в глаза. Давно забытое чувство: обычно Ваня, дуревший от скуки в госпитале и привыкший к ранним подъемам, будил его дурацкими стишками, а если повезет, то и поцелуями, гораздо раньше. Встретить утро в одиночестве и тишине было довольно неожиданно; знай Охра заранее, что его ждет такое счастье, он наверняка бы насладился ситуацией, но так почувствовал только легкую тревогу. Прикинув, что завтрак должен был уже закончиться, он наскоро умылся и отправился искать Ваню.</p><p>Ваня обнаружился в своей келье, и на приветственное объятие ответил как-то механически. Охра уселся на кровать Валентина — Ванина была завалена книгами и бумагами — и поинтересовался:</p><p>— Все в порядке?</p><p>— К нам едет визитатор.</p><p>— Снова Мирон?</p><p>— Нет, — Ваня выглядел раздосадованным, но, впрочем, раздосадованными сегодня выглядели почти все. Настоятель промчался утром мимо Охры с таким лицом, как будто собирался как минимум на войну. — Визитатор от Святого Официума.</p><p>— Инквизитор? Но зачем?</p><p>— Затем, — буркнул Ваня. — Вопросы свои дебильные задавать будет.</p><p>— Но ведь Мирона сейчас нет, — начал было Охра, но оборвал сам себя:</p><p>— Впрочем, это как раз объясняет, почему он не вернулся, хотя уже должен был.</p><p>— Их высокопреосвященство хранит какие-то секреты? — приподнял брови Ваня.</p><p>— От святой Церкви? Очень сомневаюсь. Но отвечать на дебильные вопросы он не любит.</p><p>— А кто любит, — стоящий посреди комнаты Ваня гипнотизировал взглядом свою книжную полку.</p><p>— А ты?</p><p>— И я не люблю, — рассеянно сказал Ваня, разглядывая полку Валентина.</p><p>— Хранишь какие-то секреты? — терпеливо уточнил Охра.</p><p>Ваня наконец оторвал взгляд от книг и иронично посмотрел на Охру.</p><p>— Ну, кроме... — смутился тот. — Сам знаешь.</p><p>— Мой самый большой секрет, — Ваня сел рядом с Охрой, взял за руку, сплел свои пальцы с его и доверительно прошептал на ухо:</p><p>— ...заключается в том, что я не просто предаюсь греху сладострастия... и содомскому греху... ну, и греху чревоугодия, если уж на то пошло... Но и занимаюсь этим всем с человеком, не знающим латыни. Узнает кто — стыда не оберешься.</p><p>Охра попытался съездить ему по затылку, но Ваня ловко увернулся.</p><p>— Боишься, что черти в аду будут мне командовать, какой бок подставлять под вилы, а я не пойму? — язвительно поинтересовался Охра.</p><p>— Это как раз ерунда, — отмахнулся Ваня. — В аду я, скорее всего, буду жариться на соседней сковородке, так что смогу тебе перевести.</p><p>— Ну спасибо.</p><p>— Обращайся. А вот про лабораторию в катакомбах инквизитору знать не нужно.</p><p>— Предлагаешь мне врать Святому Официуму?</p><p>Ваня несколько долгих секунд смотрел на него, как будто что-то решая.</p><p>— Предлагаю... умалчивать.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Инквизитор приехал вообще без свиты, — очевидно, спешил, чтобы застать Мирона. Мирона же, как следовало из письма, полученного накануне генералом-настоятелем, задерживали в Ломбардии неотложные дела. Все хоть сколько-то причастные подозревали, что самым неотложным делом Мирона было нежелание возвращаться в монастырь, пока там крутится дознаватель. Дознаватель это тоже подозревал и явно злился.</p><p>Встречали его не так, как коммендатора: во дворе гостя ждал только генерал-настоятель и еще несколько человек, включая Валентина, которому тоже досталось письмо от Мирона — утром, на лесах, Охра видел, как тот его перечитывает, то улыбаясь, то хмурясь. Письмо лежало в развороте открытой книги и разобрать ни слова Охра, конечно, не смог, но почерк друга узнал. Ближе к вечеру, заслышав суету во дворе, Валентин вздохнул, захлопнул книгу и отправился вниз. Охра увязался следом — после девятого часа в церкви становилосьслишком темно, чтобы работать с фресками.</p><p>Генерал произнес традиционное приветственное слово; инквизитор, еле дослушав, осведомился о местоположении кардинала. Настоятель ответил, что никому, кроме кардинала, это неизвестно. Инквизитор сказал, что предпочтет задержаться в обители на несколько дней, если, конечно, никого этим не стеснит. Генерал предложил инквизитору чувствовать себя как дома, но тон у него был такой, словно под домом он подразумевал пыточные застенки.</p><p>— Брат Валентин, — он положил послушнику руку на плечо, — покажет вам гостевые палаты.</p><p>— Послушник? — наморщил нос инквизитор.</p><p>— Вы хотели его высокопреосвященство, — вежливо сказал Валентин, делая шаг вперед. — Я исполняю обязанности его секретаря. Господин коммендатор уполномочил меня показать вам аббатство. Пойдемте, о вашем коне позаботятся.</p><p>Инквизитор равнодушно глянул в сторону стойл, а потом, уже внимательнее, осмотрел двор, генерала-настоятеля, монахов, Валентина и Охру. Взгляд был въедливый и неприятный.</p><p>— Пожалуй, я проведу инспекцию как визитатор, — решил он.</p><p>— Но ведь Мирон только что... — начал было Охра, но замолчал, потому что Валентин чувствительно наступил ему на ногу.</p><p>— Его высокопреосвященство, — вкрадчиво спросил инквизитор, — был в аббатстве с визитацией?</p><p>— Нет, по частному вопросу, — сказал Валентин. — Присмотреть за ходом реставрационных работ.</p><p>Охра запоздало сообразил, что чуть было не вручил инквизитору возможность свалить на Мирона каждую неисправность, которую тот сможет найти в монастыре, а ведь их наверняка найдется немало.</p><p>— Распорядись насчет вещей, и пусть мои покои как следует натопят, — велел инквизитор Валентину. — Потом покажешь мне аббатство, начнем с кухонь. Вопросы?</p><p>— Вас правда зовут Дьёрдь? — спросил Валентин.</p><p>— Да, — поджал губы инквизитор. — На латинский манер Георгий. В славянских землях, откуда ты, как я понимаю, родом, сказали бы Юрий. Еще вопросы?</p><p>— Нет, — Валентин опустил голову почтительным жестом, скрывая прячущуюся в уголках рта глумливую улыбку. — Но я готов отвечать на ваши.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Amantes amantes (лат.) — влюбленные безумны<br/>2. «Mea culpa (...) Mea maxima culpa. Peccavi... Domine miserere mei» — покаянная формула: «Моя вина... Моя величайшая вина. Я согрешил... Господи, помилуй меня»<br/>3. Тест Бехдель этот фанфик, конечно, не проходит, но с учетом эпохи и места действия я ставлю себе в заслугу уже то, что женщина в этом тексте вообще есть, пусть и всего одна! В роли крестьянки Джулии в роли девы Марии — Юля Киви<br/>4. В роли инквизитора со смешным именем Юрий Дудь, и он тут выписан довольно неприятным персонажем, за что мне два года спустя немного неловко. Но кто же знал, что к 2020 году он окажется хорошим журналистом и человеком<br/>5. Сатирикон — это не только московский театр, но и двести страниц отборной гейской драмы на народной латыни, а также один из источников вдохновения для этого текста. Кстати, в прошлой главе уже была цитата из него, и довольно пространная<br/>6. В <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum-glava-6-05-04">иллюстрациях</a> к этой главе: св. Нил Россанский, основатель Гроттаферраты; похищение сабинянок, алхимическая печь, наркотики древнего мира и «Давид» Донателло (DAT ASS)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава седьмая, в которой инквизитор задает вопросы, а Валентин дает на них ответы, демонстрируя обширные познания в медицине и литературе; Охра преимущественно молчит, и Ваня, как ни удивительно, тоже</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Итак, — продолжал Панург, — я, скромный ученик моего наставника, господина Пантагрюэля, попытаюсь ублаготворить тебя и удовлетворить всем и во всем, а потому нам незачем беспокоить его самого. Пусть лучше он возьмет на себя обязанности председателя, рассудит нас и окончательно рассеет твои сомнения, если ты найдешь, что я не удовлетворил твоей любознательности.</p><p>— Отлично придумано, — заметил Таумаст. — Начинай же!</p><p>Надобно вам знать, что у Панурга на конце длинного гульфика красовалась кисточка из красных, белых, зеленых и синих шелковых нитей, а в самый гульфик он положил большущий апельсин.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>— Госпиталь, как вы видите, содержится в полном порядке, — раздался в дверях голос Валентина. — Пойдемте дальше.</p><p>— Подожди, — второй голос был Ване незнаком, но догадаться, кто расхаживает по монастырю, засовывая свой нос в каждый угол, было несложно. — Много ли у вас больных? Кто о них заботится? Я хочу зайти.</p><p>У инквизитора были неприятные рыбьи глаза чуть навыкате и очень, очень цепкий взгляд. Ваня мысленно обрадовался, что брата Дениса неделю как выписали, и они с Иоанном снова были единственными пациентами. С другой стороны, Иоанн...</p><p>— Что с тобой, мальчик? — покровительственно спросил инквизитор у Вани.</p><p>Ваня с трудом сдержался, чтобы не прокомментировать «мальчика». С трудом сдержался, чтобы не помахать у инквизитора перед носом рукой в лубке.</p><p>— Живот прихватило, — все-таки не сдержался он. — Крутит с того злополучного дня, когда я хотел бросить в воду гальку. Я уже собрался швырнуть камень, поглядел на него, и тут-то все и началось: я почувствовал, что меня тош...</p><p>— Понятно, — перебил инквизитор, и спросил у Валентина:</p><p>— Чем вы его лечите?</p><p>— Как вам наверняка известно, — сообщил Валентин, посылая Ване укоризненный взгляд и поворачиваясь к инквизитору, — в подобных случаях Гален и Авиценна предписывают заниматься согреванием и увлажнением натуры больного хорошей пищей и сном, а также ваннами. Кроме того, для укрепления ему дают пить натощак коровье молоко.</p><p>Ваня прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться. Он очень надеялся, что инквизитор не заметит, что цитирует Валентин не главу о переломах и не главу о лихорадке от несварения, а главу о режиме для больного, злоупотреблявшего сношениями.</p><p>К счастью, инквизитор только кивнул с серьезным лицом. С трудами Авиценны он явно знаком не был.</p><p>— Откуда перелом? — уточнил он, снова глядя на Ваню.</p><p>— Упал, — честно ответил Ваня.</p><p>— Что ж, восстанавливайся и возвращайся к своему послушанию, — сухо пожелал инквизитор, теряя к нему интерес.</p><p>— А что у нас тут? — он заглянул за ширму.</p><p>— Брат Иоанн спит, — Валентин сделал последнюю попытку увести гостя из больничного покоя, но, как на беду, именно в этот момент брат Иоанн открыл глаза и завыл.</p><p>Инквизитор отшатнулся; Валентин схватил лежавшую рядом с постелью толстую хворостину и точным жестом всунул ее Иоанну в зубы. Вой стих. Иоанн несколько секунд сидел молча, а потом начал увлеченно грызть палку.</p><p>Инквизитор сделал шаг к постели. Иоанн зарычал, приподняв верхнюю губу.</p><p>— В таком состоянии он не любит чужих.</p><p>— Это одержимость? — оживился инквизитор.</p><p>— Это λυκανθρωπίᾳ, — нехотя сказал Валентин. Инквизитор замешкался с ответом, так что он пояснил:</p><p>— Melancholia lupina.</p><p>— Впервые слышу о такой болезни.</p><p>— Гален о ней не писал, — словно бы извиняющимся тоном пояснил Валентин, — но писали Орибасий и Аэций. Это разновидность phrenitis, болезни рассудка. Попросту говоря, иногда ему кажется, что он волк.</p><p>— Звучит как одержимость, — повторил инквизитор. — Или результат колдовства. Он опасен для окружающих? Бросается на людей? Ходит к причастию? В округе пропадали дети?</p><p>— Брат Иоанн не одержим и не опасен, — уверенно сказал Валентин. — Он больной человек, но добрый христианин, и, когда у него есть силы встать с постели, ходит к причастию и исповеди.</p><p>— Хорошо, — инквизитор поджал губы, — в таком случае пусть прочитает символ веры. Если он не одержим, это не должно составить труда.</p><p>Раздался какой-то шорох: наверное, Валентин потормошил Иоанна за плечо.</p><p>— Ну же, — сказал он. — Иоанн, символ веры. Не спи. Прочитай нам Credo. Σύμβολο της Πίστεως.</p><p>— Ω φιλτάτη Λάκαινα χαῖρε Λαμπιτοῖ, — отозвался на греческое название явно все еще пребывавший в помраченном состоянии рассудка Иоанн.</p><p>— Видите, — обрадовался Валентин, — говорит «верую в Бога, Отца Всемогущего, Творца неба и земли...»</p><p>Ваня снова прикусил губу, чтобы не засмеяться: Иоанн, так и не придя в себя, начал цитировать старую аттическую комедию, и вместо того, чтобы засвидетельствовать основы христианского вероучения, поздоровался со спартанкой по имени Лампито.</p><p>— Но почему по-гречески? — инквизитор, кажется, чувствовал, что что-то не так, но что именно, понять не мог.</p><p>— Мы каппадокейские монахи, — напомнил Валентин. — Придерживаемся византийского обряда. Латинская вера, греческий язык.</p><p>— «Какой красою блещешь ты, любезная! Румяна как и телом как упитанна! Да ты быка задушишь!..» — продолжал бормотать Иоанн, — «...а что за груди! Твердые и круглые!»</p><p>— «Верую в Святого Духа, Святую Вселенскую Церковь, общение святых, прощение грехов, воскресение тела, жизнь вечную. Аминь», — с честным лицом перевел Валентин и снова чем-то зашуршал. Ваня понадеялся, что друг найдет какой-нибудь не слишком очевидный способ заткнуть Иоанну рот на случай, если от греческих неприличных стишков тот решит перейти к латинским — которые будут понятны уже всем присутствующим.</p><p>— Ладно, — сдался инквизитор. — Чем вы его лечите?</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Инквизитора, который хотел его видеть, Охра не нашел нигде: в церкви, на кухне, в трапезной, в госпитале и в купальнях его не было, а все, у кого он справлялся, делали такие лица, что сразу становилось ясно: тут визитатор уже побывал, и удовольствия от его визита не получил никто. Тогда Охра сменил тактику и принялся искать Валентина, который, по словам Вани, с самого утра был с инквизитором неразлучен.</p><p>Валентин нашелся под дверью покоев отца-келаря, из-за которой раздавались неразборчивые голоса. Услышав шаги Охры, он сделал какое-то странное движение, но, убедившись, что в коридоре больше никого нет, расслабился, извлек из складок облачения стеклянный стакан, приложил его к двери, прислонившись к другой стороне ухом, и почти сразу паскудно заухмылялся.</p><p>Охра подошел поближе и легонько пихнул его в бок. Валентин уступил ему стакан. Голоса зазвучали гораздо яснее.</p><p>— Что это за графа такая — представительские расходы? — въедливо спрашивал инквизитор. — Ваша задача, как духовного пастыря, — представить себя Богу достойным, делателем неукоризненным, верно преподающим слово истины. Не так ли? Насколько мне известно, это бесплатно, и три... четыре андалузских иноходца для этого не требуются.</p><p>Заметив, что Охра улыбается, Валентин отобрал у него стакан и снова стал слушать сам. Охра оперся плечом на стену рядом, глядя на него с насмешкой.</p><p>— А подслушивать не грешно? — тихо поинтересовался он.</p><p>— Слаб человек, — так же тихо ответил Валентин. — Но ты не переживай, я исповедуюсь Мирону. Что-то мне подсказывает, что этот грех его высокопреосвященство мне отпустит.</p><p>В том, что Мирон отпустит любимому послушнику и не такие грехи, Охра не сомневался. За несколько недель верховых прогулок в обществе друга он выслушал такое количество дифирамбов Валентину, что порой начинал сомневаться, с одним ли и тем же человеком они знакомы. Впрочем, Валентин не выглядел неискренним ни когда вел богословские диспуты с Мироном, ни когда издевался над Охрой. И от того, и от другого он откровенно получал удовольствие. Еще удивительнее, впрочем, было то, что удовольствие от происходящего получал и Охра. Валентин был... странным человеком, чудаковатым и иногда немного пугающим, но Мирон его любил, Ваня доверял ему безгранично, а сам Охра был обязан ему жизнью. Он не знал, чем именно Валентин занимается в своей лаборатории в то время, когда они с Ваней не используют ее не по назначению; Мирон бы наверняка сразу понял, но он обещал не говорить Мирону о лаборатории, и сдержать это слово было меньшим, что он мог бы сделать для двоих, рискнувших если не всем, то очень многим ради его безопасности. И не только его. Узнай Охра сам, что церковный художник покушался на его жизнь, он бы первым делом рассказал об этом Мирону, и тот передал бы брата Дениса епископскому суду, а епископский суд передал бы его суду светскому, наверняка бы закончившемуся смертельным приговором. Который Ваня и Валентин с помощью пары школярских трюков заменили муками совести, и это сработало. Устроенное ими представление было самонадеянным, было рискованным, было жестоким, и вместе с тем оно было поступком хороших людей. Валентин был... хорошим человеком. Иногда, — подумал Охра, когда тот в очередной раз отобрал у него стакан.</p><p>— Как проходит визитация? — шепотом спросил Охра.</p><p>— Хуже, чем я надеялся, но лучше, чем я боялся.</p><p>Голоса за дверью неожиданно стихли; Охра и Валентин еле успели сделать шаг назад, прежде чем она распахнулась и на пороге возник инквизитор.</p><p>— Отец Дьёрдь, — не растерялся Валентин. — Я привел художника, с которым вы хотели побеседовать.</p><p>Охра благоразумно не стал возмущаться, но про себя подумал, что это «я привел» он Валентину при случае припомнит.</p><p>— Очень хорошо, — сказал инквизитор, смерив Охру равнодушным взглядом. — Заглянем в библиотеку, пока не стемнело, а потом побеседуем. Сопровождай нас, сын мой, — велел он Охре, развернулся и направился к выходу. Охра и Валентин пошли следом.</p><p>«Зачем я ему?» — одними губами спросил Охра у Валентина, пользуясь тем, что инквизитор с невыговариваемым именем идет вперед, не оглядываясь, уверенный в том, что спутники следуют за ним.</p><p>«Ты ему понравился», — так же беззвучно ответил Валентин, поигрывая бровями.</p><p>Охра исподтишка показал ему кулак.</p><p>«Мирон», — проартикулировал Валентин, слегка посерьезнев. Больше он ничего не сказал, но Охра и так его понял.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— «Ars Notoria», — подвел итог инквизитор. — А также «De numeris et signis» Беды, «De magia» Прокла, «Le Livre des figures hiéroglyphiques» Фламеля, «Daemonolatreia» Ремигия, «Ingeniositas invocandi diabolos et diabolas» некоего Гингольфа, «De patria diabolorum» Мерлина Коккая, «Отрывки из дневника верховного мага Варгота», «De Occulta Philosophia», «О добродетелях магии», «Speculum Alchemiae», «Lemegeton»...</p><p>Он захлопнул каталог. Над увесистым фолиантом поднялось облачко пыли.</p><p>Дьёрдь сидел за столом библиотекаря, а Валентин и сам библиотекарь, рыжеватый монах с одутловатым лицом, стояли перед ним на манер проштрафившихся школяров. Библиотекарь — Охра никак не мог вспомнить его имя — выглядел слегка обеспокоенным, а Валентин, как всегда, безмятежным.</p><p>— Что в монастырской библиотеке делают эти еретические книги? — спросил инквизитор. — И как они вообще здесь появились?</p><p>Библиотекарь на секунду замялся; Валентин, заметив это, ответил:</p><p>— У нашего аббатства выдались неспокойные годы, — начал он. — Во время схизмы в Гроттаферрате несколько раз разыгрывались сражения, а потом Ладислав Неаполитанец расквартировал свои войска прямо в...</p><p>— Спасибо за урок истории, — прервал его инквизитор. — Это было пятьдесят лет назад. За полстолетия уж наверное можно было привести в порядок библиотечный каталог.</p><p>— Аббатство пребывало в запустении, — елейным голосом сказал Валентин, — пока его высокопреосвященство кардинал Мирон не был пожалован коммендой, а это случилось совсем недавно. Многое ему приходится строить с нуля. Часть записей о поступлении книг утеряна.</p><p>— У вас, я смотрю, что не утеряно, то поломано, — язвительно сказал инквизитор, размашисто записывая что-то на принесенном с собой пергаменте. — Коммендатор в разъездах, генерал-настоятель занят чем угодно, только не монастырем. Никто не следит ни за аббатством, ни за братией.</p><p>— За нами следит небо, — вступился библиотекарь. — Взгляд сверху. Единственный, перед которым в конечном итоге придется отвечать.</p><p>— В конечном итоге, — подчеркнул инквизитор. — Сперва-то придется отвечать перед Римом. Да и потом, как вы объясните взгляду сверху все эти... еретические книжки?</p><p>— Каталог давно не обновлялся, — повторил библиотекарь, искоса глянув на Валентина. — Возможно, на самом деле этих книг, или каких-то из этих книг в библиотеке... нет.</p><p>— «Возможно»?!</p><p>— Мы — я и братья, работающие в скриптории — заняты переписыванием литургических книг, трудов отцов Церкви и прочих богословских работ, — пояснил библиотекарь. — К вящей славе Господней. Если вы посмотрите, то убедитесь, что эта часть каталога содержится в совершеннейшем порядке.</p><p>Части, содержащиеся в совершеннейшем порядке, инквизитора явно интересовали мало.</p><p>— Допустим, вам не до того, чтобы разбираться в еретических книжках, — сказал он. — Почему бы просто не сжечь их все разом?</p><p>— Libri sunt legendi non comburendi, — ответил Валентин. — Книги следует читать, а не сжигать.</p><p>— Смотря какие, — сухо сказал инквизитор.</p><p>Охра с особенной силой ощутил тоску по родной Флоренции. Где-где, а там книги сжигать совершенно точно не стали бы никогда. Слишком горожане любили искусства, науку и свободу, и слишком не любили церковников. Церковники, конечно, церковникам рознь: Мирон, например, сам основал академию, где переводил Платона и других античных философов, и приютил там множество поэтов, писателей и ученых. У Охры, впрочем, не вызывало сомнений, что большую часть рукописей и книг, которые Мирон любовно собирал и переводил — или перевод которых щедро оплачивал своим подопечным — инквизитор, будь у него такая возможность, сжег бы, не задумываясь. Возможно, вместе с переводчиками.</p><p>— Некоторые, пожалуй, читать не следует, — согласился Валентин. — Неподготовленным умам, по крайней мере. Но око мудрого и набожного читателя даже в ложных писаниях способно прозреть свет — пусть и самый слабый — божественного знания. Эти книги, как и чудовища, которых терпит природа, суть часть божественного промысла.</p><p>— Я внимательно рассмотрю каждую из них, — пообещал инквизитор. — Возможно, придется собрать специальную комиссию. Посмотрим, есть ли в них... свет божественного знания. Или ересь. Что-то мне подсказывает, что ересь там найдется с куда большей вероятностью. Отец Виктор, где хранятся книги из этого раздела?</p><p>— В особом приделе, — нехотя ответил тот. — Он заперт, ключ хранится у отца-келаря, и выдает тот его только с разрешения его высокопреосвященства или генерала-настоятеля, и моего одобрения.</p><p>— И кто читал эти книги в последний, скажем... год?</p><p>— Никто, — быстро сказал отец Виктор.</p><p>Возможно, чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы.</p><p>Инквизитор прищурился.</p><p>— Это все мы проверим, — сказал он, делая пометки в своем документе и снова открывая каталог.</p><p>— Дальше... Что за языческие имена? Айюб аль-Рухави, Джян бен Джян, Абдул Альхазред... Кто такой этот Абдул Альхазред? Что он написал?</p><p>— Наверняка какой-нибудь медицинский труд, — уверенно сказал Валентин. — Скорее всего, комментарии к Авиценне. У арабов лучшие труды по медицине, ничего не поделаешь. Даже в Салерно преподают по арабским книгам.</p><p>— А эта книга... — инквизитор извлек один из томов из стопки книг, лежавших на столе рядом с каталогом. — Какой это вообще язык? Что здесь написано?</p><p>Охра узнал фолиант, который Ваня читал в первый день их знакомства, и который он неоднократно видел потом у него в келье.</p><p>— «Аристотелевы врата», — перевел Валентин. — Это по-славянски.</p><p>— Философия? — уточнил инквизитор.</p><p>— Философия, — подтвердил Валентин с таким честным лицом, что Охра решил при случае спросить у Вани, тот ли это Аристотель, который философ, или какой-нибудь... другой, псоглавческий Аристотель.</p><p>— Итак, — подвел итоги инквизитор. — Количество Библий и служебников удовлетворительное. Григорий Великий, святой Иероним, Ансельм... Жития святых... Это все богоугодно. Сентенции и суммы. Марциан, Исидор, Боэций, прочие учебники... Непонятно, зачем их такое количество. Языческие поэты, книжки по медицине, разного рода басни и побасенки... Это уже на грани. И множество цветов и компендиумов. Все это требует более подробного изучения. Я, впрочем, заранее могу сказать, что ничего хорошего в таком количестве книг не вижу. Уверен, девятую часть этого собрания можно было бы спокойно сжечь.</p><p>Отец Виктор поджал губы, но промолчал. Ваня, присутствуй он при этом, наверняка бы не сдержался и сказал что-нибудь резкое. Валентин только посмотрел на инквизитора с любопытством.</p><p>— Сlaustrum sine armario est quasi castrum sine armamentario, — заметил он.</p><p>— О том и речь, — недовольно сказал инквизитор. «Монастырь без библиотеки как замок без арсенала»? В чем тут смысл? Замок без арсенала не выстоит и одного лета, а монастырь без библиотеки прекрасно простоит столько, сколько отведено ему Богом, выполняя свои функции, не смущая умы монахов и не вводя никого в соблазн. Это и есть бич нашей эпохи: излишняя ученость, повсеместная грамотность. Плиний! Гораций! Овидий! Зачем держать в святом месте все эти непотребные стишки, когда все, что нужно, все ответы на все вопросы можно найти в Писании? Сlaustrum sine armario est quasi castrum sine armamentario! Ради аллитерации, ради стилистических выкрутасов дьяволу душу продадите.</p><p>Он резко захлопнул каталог, подхватил свои документы и вышел из библиотеки, знаком велев Охре и Валентину следовать за собой.</p><p>— Дюсю дяволю пьёдадите, — тихо передразнил Валентин, прежде чем отправиться к выходу.</p><p>Отец Виктор усмехнулся, но почти сразу взял себя в руки и укоризненно сказал:</p><p>— Валентин!</p><p>— Что Валентин? — хмуро отозвался тот. — Думаете, он прав? Будем завтра сжигать на костре книжки? С чего начнем, с Овидия или с Горация?</p><p>— Не будем, конечно. Так Мирон ему и позволит разорять свою библиотеку.</p><p>— Мирон в Ломбардии, а Дьёрдь здесь, — напомнил Валентин. — Пойдем, Охра. Твоя очередь.</p><p>— Гореть на костре? — пошутил Охра.</p><p>— Не вовремя у тебя прорезалось чувство юмора, — сухо сказал Валентин. — В ближайший час, пожалуйста, постарайся обойтись без него.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Итак, — инквизитор оторвал взгляд от разложенных на столе документов, — ты художник.</p><p>— Джованни Бонинсенья, — назвался Охра.</p><p>Валентин посмотрел на него с легким удивлением, как будто не предполагал, что у Охры есть человеческое имя.</p><p>Инквизитор удивленным не выглядел.</p><p>— Да, твое имя мне известно, — прохладно сказал он. — А знаешь, где еще оно известно? В каждом игорном доме Флоренции.</p><p>Охра открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что вообще-то не в каждом, ему все-таки надо и работать когда-то успевать, — но Валентин, к счастью, его опередил.</p><p>— Мастер... Джованни очень одаренный художник. И добрый христианин. Не без греха, конечно, но кто без греха? Вот он и обратился к его высокопреосвященству... за епитимьей, — лицо у Валентина было такое честное, что Охра чуть было не поверил ему сам. — И господин коммендатор назначил ему, кроме молитв и размышлений о бренности мирских материй, работы в храме. Ведь если способность к художествам — дар Божий, то только естественно использовать ее к вящей славе Господней.</p><p>Охра подумал, что «способность к художествам» — это скорее про Ваню с Валентином.</p><p>— А чтобы господин Бонинсенья во время работ в святом месте не отвлекался на греховные помыслы, — в голосе Валентина все-таки зазвучали издевательские нотки; Охра понадеялся, что инквизитор, не знакомый с Валентином и его паскудным характером, этого не заметит, — к нему был приставлен послушник, который ведет с ним душеспасительные беседы.</p><p>«Не то чтобы это как-то помогало справляться с греховными помыслами», — подумал Охра, вспомнив, как выглядит развалившийся на лесах Ванечка.</p><p>Скорее наоборот.</p><p>— ...И поет псалмы, — для надежности добавил Валентин.</p><p>Охра наклонил голову, скрывая тронувшую губы улыбку. Он очень надеялся, что со стороны это хотя бы немного похоже на раскаяние.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>
  <em>— Не понимаю, как я тебя терплю.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Любовь долготерпит.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— О Господи, серьезно?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ...милосердствует, любовь не завидует, любовь не превозносится, не гордится, не бесчинствует, не ищет своего, не раздражается, не мыслит зла, не радуется неправде, а сорадуется истине; все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит. Любовь никогда не перестает, хотя и пророчества прекратятся, и языки умолкнут, и знание упразднится.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Не знаю, чьи там языки должны умолкнуть, но вряд ли речь про твой. Ты вообще когда-нибудь перестаешь говорить?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ваня подумал.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Во время литургии, — наконец сказал он. — Во время литургии я пою.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Спой что-нибудь, — предложил Охра, и почти сразу об этом пожалел.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Iam lucis orto sidere, — затянул Ваня один из латинских церковных гимнов, знакомый даже Охре. В первой строчке солнце встает, а дальше там что-то про то, что нужно восславить Бога всем сердцем, чтобы он хранил нас еще один день... Впрочем, услышав вторую и следующие строки в Ванином исполнении, Охра закашлялся.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Statim oportet bibere, — пел Ваня, молитвенным жестом сложив ладони, — bibamus nunc edregie et rebibamus hodie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Каменный свод храма, спланированный так, чтобы отражать и усилять голоса церковного хора, громко разносил призыв выпить ранним утром и не останавливаться до самого вечера.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Пожалуйста, — сказал Охра, отсмеявшись, — скажи, что ты не поешь это на литургии.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Как-то раз я в гимне Пресвятой Деве вместо verbum bonum et suave спел vinum bonum et suave, — признался Ваня. — Потому что если и есть в мире что-то благое и сладостное, то это вино, а не слово. Оказалось, что если стоять в заднем ряду, никому особо не слышно, что именно ты произносишь... Это единственное, что примиряло меня с необходимостью вставать к заутрене, когда я был школяром.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А что примиряет тебя с ней сейчас? — спросил Охра, ожидая услышать пару похожих шуточек на греческом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Преимущественно мысль о том, что совсем скоро ты проснешься и мы полезем на леса, — мечтательно улыбнулся Ваня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Сердце вздрогнуло, и в груди разлилось ровное, приятное тепло. Губы как будто сами собой расползлись в улыбке; Охра чувствовал себя лет на пятнадцать, и поделать ничего с этим не мог. Да уже и не хотел.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— ...и я смогу доспать часок, — закончил Ваня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Охра фыркнул и поднял брови, всем своим видом выражая сомнение. Несколько раз Ваня и впрямь засыпал, едва забравшись на леса и подложив под голову предусмотрительно захваченный фолиант, но куда чаще предпочитал болтать с Охрой или помогать ему с фресками. Реставрация от Ваниной помощи быстрее не продвигалась, потому что отвлекал он Охру гораздо чаще, но за... как это называет Валентин? За душеспасительными беседами время летело куда быстрее. И приятнее.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ну и провести остаток утра в твоей компании, — признал Ваня, улыбаясь.</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Послушай, ему обязательно кто-нибудь донесет.</p><p>— Ну, я бы не стал утверждать так категорично.</p><p>— Обязательно. Кто-нибудь. Донесет, — с нажимом повторил Валентин.</p><p>— Еще хотя бы неделю.</p><p>— Недели у нас нет.</p><p>— Пару дней?</p><p>— Ваня.</p><p>Ваня упрямо молчал.</p><p>— Я написал Мирону.</p><p>— Мирон в Ломбардии, так? Дней через пять в лучшем случае он получит твое письмо, через десять будет здесь.</p><p>Валентин покачал головой.</p><p>— Мирон в Риме, и, если захочет, будет здесь не позже полунощницы. А он захочет.</p><p>— Ладно, — Ваня взъерошил себе волосы на затылке свободной от лубка рукой и немного напряженно улыбнулся. — Тогда давай повеселимся.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>В <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum--glava-7-05-04">иллюстрациях</a> к 7 главе нет ни одной иллюстрации, зато есть несколько примечаний про книжки и фамилию Охры</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава восьмая, в которой кончик языка совершает путь в три шажка вниз по небу, чтобы на третьем толкнуться о зубы: Ба. Фо. Мет.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Представьте себе, что я умер, — заявил он. — Скажите по сему случаю что-нибудь хорошее.</p><p>
  <em>«Сатирикон»</em>
</p><p>— Дьявольщина! — воскликнул Панург. — Славно же вам на этом свете живется!</p><p>— А на том еще лучше будет, — подхватил Эдитус. — Нас там ждут Елисейские поля, можете быть уверены. Выпьем, друзья! Пью за вас всех.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Шептаться на соборе неприлично. Пиши, что хотел.</p><p>РУКОЙ ВАЛЕНТИНА: Слышал, что говорит епископ Майсенский? Попахивает чешской ересью.</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Его епархия граничит с чешскими землями, и настроения у прихожан соответствующие. А, как известно, что внизу, то и наверху.</p><p>РУКОЙ ВАЛЕНТИНА: А ты правда алхимик? [рисунок человечка, удивленно держащегося руками за щеки].</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Да, я правда алхимик.</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Был. Как кардиналу мне не подобает заниматься такими вещами.</p><p>РУКОЙ ВАЛЕНТИНА: Законом не запрещено. [рисунок улитки в кардинальской шапочке, ползущей к алхимической печи]</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Есть закон человеческий, а есть закон божий.</p><p>РУКОЙ ВАЛЕНТИНА: Так никаким не запрещено.</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: Где алхимия, там и астрология, а она-то запрещена вполне недвусмысленно.</p><p>РУКОЙ ВАЛЕНТИНА: [рисунок с Мироном, сидящим в рубище на столбе на манер восточных столпников]</p><p>РУКОЙ МИРОНА: [рисунок с Валентином, стоящим у столба со связанными руками, в то время как человечек в доминиканской рясе подносит к сложенному вокруг хворосту факел. Над головой Валентина по кругу идет надпись: «законом не запрещено»]</p><p>
  <em>(страница сгорает)</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Пойдем посидим в саду, — сказал Ваня, спрыгивая с койки. Боль в руке его, судя по всему, уже практически не тревожила.</p><p>— Я обычно в это время уезжаю в деревню, — напомнил Охра.</p><p>— Поедешь попозже на часок. Всю еду без тебя не съедят, — отмахнулся Ваня. — Хочу кое-что тебе показать.</p><p>— Вот, — Ваня привел его к одному из деревьев, увешанному тяжелыми оранжевыми плодами. — Это португальские сладкие апельсины, особый сорт. Они уже созрели, скоро их соберут, сварят джем, и будут его подавать одному только генералу. И еще коммендатору, если тот удосужится приехать. Так что нужно ловить момент, — Ваня сорвал с дерева один из низко висящих плодов и пару раз подкинул его на ладони.</p><p>— А рвать их разрешено? — Охра, в принципе, догадывался, каким будет ответ, но хотелось бы знать наверняка.</p><p>— Нет, — засмеялся Ваня, кидая ему апельсин. — Почистишь?</p><p>Охра покачал головой, но послушно очистил плод от кожуры. Она отходила от мякоти легче, чем померанцевая, и запах тоже был немного другой — более свежий, яркий и сладкий. Ваня выкинул кожуру в кусты, скрывая следы грехопадения, и увлек Охру за собой, на одну из спрятанных между деревьев скамеек. Тот уселся рядом и протянул ему апельсин.</p><p>Ваня отделил одну из долек и коснулся ей губ Охры; засмеялся, когда тот попробовал откусить половину, и подался вперед, сцеловывая брызнувший из нее сладкий сок. Охре, конечно, захотелось сделать то же самое, и он отобрал у Вани половину апельсина, чтобы тоже покормить того с рук. Дольки чередовались с поцелуями, пока апельсин не закончился; Ваня без особого пиетета вытер испачканные соком пальцы о подол облачения, а Охра так поступить со своим костюмом не мог, так что пришлось ограничиться облизыванием пальцев. Наградой за неудобство был внимательный потяжелевший взгляд, которым Ваня провожал каждое движение его языка. Это напомнило Охре ту ночь целую вечность — месяц — назад, когда они ели оладьи здесь же, в монастырском саду. Ваня, очевидно, тоже о ней вспомнил, потому что спросил, не отводя взгляда:</p><p>— Ты ведь тогда не дочитал стихотворение до конца?</p><p>— Не дочитал, — кивнул Охра. — Хочешь услышать остальное?</p><p>— Хочу, — в этот раз обошлось без комментариев про народную поэзию, да и насмешки в Ванином голосе не звучало. Вообще весь вечер с тех пор, как они пришли в сад, Ваня пребывал в каком-то несвойственном ему лирическом состоянии. Что ж, момент действительно нужно было ловить.</p><p>— Не вижу я, кто бродит под окном,</p><p>Но звезды в небе ясно различаю, — начал Охра. Ваня не прикрывал глаз, как делал той ночью, а смотрел на него внимательно и сосредоточенно, и улыбался — не привычной насмешливой улыбкой, а другой, редкой, ласковой и теплой.</p><p>— Я ночью бодр, а сплю я только днем.</p><p>Я по земле с опаскою ступаю,</p><p>Не вехам, а туману доверяю.</p><p>Глухой меня услышит и поймёт.</p><p>Я знаю, что полыни горше мед.</p><p>Но как понять, где правда, где причуда?</p><p>А сколько истин? Потерял им счёт.</p><p>Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.</p><p>Не знаю, что длиннее — час иль год,</p><p>Ручей иль море переходят вброд?</p><p>Из рая я уйду, в аду побуду.</p><p>Отчаянье мне веру придаёт.</p><p>Я всеми принят, изгнан отовсюду.</p><p>— Из рая я уйду, в аду побуду. Отчаянье мне веру придает, — повторил Ваня. — Хорошие стихи.</p><p>— Я думал, тебе больше понравится строчка про то, что истинам потерян счет.</p><p>— Истина, — задумчиво сказал Ваня, — делает свободным.</p><p>Он явно был сегодня в очень странном настроении.</p><p>Охра привлек Ваню к себе, крепко обнимая за плечи.</p><p>— Все в порядке? — повинуясь какому-то наитию, спросил он.</p><p>— В мире не может быть порядка, — сообщил Ваня, — потому что им оскорблялась бы свободная воля Господа и его всемогущество.</p><p>После этого он наконец засмеялся и обнял Охру здоровой рукой, упираясь лбом тому между плечом и шеей.</p><p>— Нормально все, дядь, — раздался его слегка приглушенный тканью куртки голос. — Денек просто выдался паршивый.</p><p>— День уже почти закончился, — сказал Охра, гладя его по голове.</p><p>— Нет, — отозвался Ваня. — Еще нет.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>«Мой Валентин,</p><p>смейся, черни все наше или в шутку, или и в правду; не в том дело, будь только весел, упивайся своею ученостью и наслаждайся моею дружбой. А для меня, если что от тебя, что бы оно ни было, и каково бы ни было, все приятно. И если только понимаю тебя, мне кажется, что и над здешним смеешься не для того, чтоб осмеять, но для того, чтобы меня привлечь к себе, как и реки для того преграждают, чтоб заставить их течь иначе. Ты и всегда поступаешь так со мной.</p><p>А я тобой дышу более, нежели воздухом, и тем единственно живу, что, бывая ли с тобой вместе, или розно, но мысленно всегда неразлучен. Как не изнемочь душою, хотя бы мы были и адамантовые? А у меня с первой беседы с тобою родилась привязанность к твоему благолепию, и я столько пленился твоею добродетелью, что дела твои всякий час у меня на языке.</p><p>Поэтому ты, может быть, скажешь: «Когда же придешь? И до какого времени будешь откладывать?» До того, как Бог повелит, и исчезнут тени теперь злоумышляющих и завидующих. Ибо хорошо знаю, что недолго будут противиться прокаженные, заграждающее Давиду вход во Иерусалим.</p><p>Писано в Риме,</p><p>23 января 1466 года»</p><p>
  <em>(страница сгорает)</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— А где все ваши книжки? — спросил Охра, оглядываясь. Келья Вани и Валентина выглядела непривычно пусто. Исчез даже ворох пергаментов и бумаг, вечно загромождавший разделявший койки стол.</p><p>— Устав не позволяет нам иметь никаких вещей, — напомнил Валентин. — Обычно на это смотрят сквозь пальцы, но инквизитор всюду сует свой нос, и лучше его не дразнить.</p><p>— Непохоже, чтобы ты следовал своему же совету, — хмыкнул Охра.</p><p>Валентин улыбнулся краешком рта.</p><p>— Я, возможно, пару раз и дал себе волю, — признал он. — Но инквизитор все равно не понял большую часть того, что я говорил. Такие, как он, слышат только то, что готовы услышать. На допросах в этом подходе, полагаю, ничего смешного нет, но во время визитации он скорее на руку. Вот, — прервал он сам себя, протягивая Охре небольшой квадратик несколько раз сложенной бумаги. — Ваня просил тебе передать.</p><p>Охра развернул лист и пробежал написанное взглядом.</p><p>— Почему вдруг записка? — он растерянно поднял глаза на Валентина. — Мы с ним виделись пару часов назад.</p><p>— Думаешь, я много удовольствия получаю, работая купидоном? — сварливо поинтересовался Валентин. — Ваня меня попросил передать — я передал. Дальше как-нибудь сами разбирайтесь.</p><p>— Да уж, из языческих демонов ты скорее был бы Герме... Рука, — сообразил Охра. — Правая рука! Получается, он снял лубок?</p><p>Написанное суховатым языком приглашение спуститься после ужина в катакомбы вдруг заиграло новыми красками.</p><p>— Разбирайтесь сами, — повторил Валентин, поднимая руки. И, глядя, как резво Охра направился к выходу, насмешливо бросил вслед:</p><p>— На ужин не забудь сходить! А то как бы у инквизитора не появилось вопросов о том, где ты пропадаешь.</p><p>— Твоя правда, — признал Охра.</p><p>— Кроме того, — издевательски продолжил Валентин, — не подобает совокупляться на пустой желудок, ибо это вредно и тяжело для естества, убийственно для прирожденной теплоты и навлекает худосочие и сухотку.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Охра. — За записку и за совет. Что бы я без тебя делал.</p><p>— Совет — это Авиценна, — услужливо сообщил Валентин.</p><p>— Без тебя и без Авиценны, — согласился Охра.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>«Мой Валентин,</p><p>многие из здешних, приходя ко мне, изъявляли удивление твоему превосходству в речах. Ибо рассказывали, что представлен тобою один весьма блистательный опыт, и, как говорили они, было самое величественное зрелище, так что все собрались, в городе никого не было видно, кроме одного Валентина и слушающих его людей всякого возраста. Никто не соглашался не быть при этом: ни носящий на себе бремя власти, ни отличающийся в воинских списках, ни занимающийся рукодельным искусством, даже и женщины спешили прийти туда. Что же это за зрелище? Что была за речь, побудившая к такому всенародному стечению? Она, как извещали меня, изображала человека своенравного. Не премини же прислать ко мне эту речь, возбудившую такое удивление, чтоб и я стал хвалителем таких речей. Ибо я, который хвалю Валентина и не видав произведений его, каким сделаюсь хвалителем, нашедши теперь повод к похвалам?»</p><p>«Хорошо ты сделал, что написал ко мне, потому что показал в этом немалый плод любви: и всегда так делай. Не думай, что нужны тебе оправдания, когда пишешь ко мне...»</p><p>«Писано в Кёльне...»</p><p>«Не хвалю Гесиода, что занимающихся одним ремеслом назвал противниками в ремесле, говоря: «И горшечник косо смотрит на горшечника, и плотник на плотника». Ибо, по моему мнению, не столько ненавидят они друг друга, сколько бегут друг к другу, взаимно лобзаются и обнимаются, как родные. А певец к певцу тем паче бежит, оттого что их занимает один предмет — слово. Такое же влечение и я чувствую к твоей учености...»</p><p>«Писано в Майнце...»</p><p>«Ты, заключив в уме своем все искусство древних, до того молчалив, что не дашь мне попользоваться чем-нибудь и в письмах. А я, если бы безопасно было Дедалово искусство, прилетел бы к тебе, сделав себе Икаровы крылья. Но как воска нельзя поверять солнцу, то вместо Икаровых крыльев посылаю к тебе слова, доказывающие мою дружбу. Свойство же слов таково, что они выражают сердечную любовь. Таковы слова! А ты можешь вести их куда хочешь — и при таком могуществе молчишь! Но обрати и ко мне источники слов, льющиеся из уст твоих...»</p><p>«Писано в Трире...»</p><p>«Праздник для меня — твое письмо. А еще лучше, что усердием предваряешь время праздника, доставляя мне предпразднество. Таков дар твоего благоговения; а я воздаю тебе важнейшим из всего, что у меня есть — молитвами. Но чтобы у тебя было нечто на память о нас, посылаю тебе список Sic et Non Абеляра, заключающий в себе выбор полезного для любословов. Удостой принять это и представь мне доказательство пользы, спомоществуемый прилежанием и духом...»</p><p>[рукой Валентина, начерно]</p><p>«Одна весна в году, одно солнце между звездами, одно небо обнимает собой все, один голос выше всех, и это (если способен я только судить о подобных делах, и не обманывает меня любовь, чего не думаю), это твой голос».</p><p>
  <em>(эти и другие страницы сгорают)</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Ты что делаешь? — растерянно спросил Охра.</p><p>— Так нужно, — Ваня затянул узел потуже.</p><p>— Развяжи.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Мне жмет.</p><p>Ваня мельком осмотрел веревки.</p><p>— Не жмет, — равнодушно сказал он. Отошел к Валентину, о чем-то с ним пошептался, вернулся, сел на корточки возле Охры.</p><p>— На все вопросы отвечай, что я тебя околдовал, — сказал он, глядя не в глаза Охре, а в точку чуть выше его левого уха. — В первый же день дал отпить из фляжки, потом начались проблемы с памятью и сном, уяснил?</p><p>— Просыпаешься посреди ночи, под ногтями земля, лицо в крови, на подушке птичьи перья, — подсказал Валентин, которого, кажется, происходящее чрезвычайно забавляло.</p><p>— Захлопнись, — резко сказал Ваня. На секунду прикрыл глаза, повторил:</p><p>— Не слушай его. Выпил вина из моей фляжки, потом провалы в памяти. И спать хочется постоянно. Как оказался здесь, не помнишь. Понятно?</p><p>— И кому я должен это рассказывать?</p><p>— Кто спросит, тому и расскажешь.</p><p>— Я не понимаю, — растерянно сказал Охра. — Что происходит? Зачем я вам здесь?</p><p>— Что тут непонятного? Принесем тебя сейчас в жертву Сатане, — бодро ответил Валентин.</p><p>— Тогда почему я сижу в углу, а не лежу на алтаре? — уточнил Охра, чувствуя себя довольно глупо.</p><p>— Там занято.</p><p>— Там холодно, — хором ответили Валентин и Ваня. Они переглянулись и добавили:</p><p>— Отморозишь себе еще что-нибудь.</p><p>— Не выебывайся.</p><p>— Еще вопросы есть? — поинтересовался Ваня, по-прежнему не встречаясь с ним взглядом.</p><p>Вопросов у Охры было много, но сил, чтобы их формулировать, чтобы что-то выяснять и предъявлять претензии, неожиданно не осталось. В ушах громко стучала кровь, обрывки мыслей беспорядочно крутились в голове, сосредоточиться ни на чем не получалось. Ваня был прав: веревки на самом деле не жали, но дышать почему-то было тяжело, и на грудь как будто что-то давило.</p><p>— Ты мне вообще когда-нибудь правду говорил? — спросил, наконец, Охра.</p><p>— Чаще, чем ты думаешь, — Ваня натянуто улыбнулся, наклонился к Охре, легко коснулся губами губ, — и, стоило только тому открыть рот, чтобы возмутиться, как между зубов оказалась мягкая, но плотная черная ткань.</p><p>Ваня завязал узел на затылке, проверил, нормально ли Охра дышит, зачем-то погладил его по плечу, отошел к Валентину и больше не оборачивался.</p><p>Ткань кляпа неуловимо пахла ладаном и явно когда-то была частью послушнической рясы.</p><p>Хозяин, судя по всему, в ней больше не нуждался.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра попытался прислушаться.</p><p>— ...Бафомет — бог познающий, а не познаваемый.</p><p>— Ну, ради этого-то все и затевалось.</p><p>— Мы не слишком рано?</p><p>— На таком сроке уже неважно. К тому же, Луна в Водолее, день Меркурия, час Юпитера, — момент лучше не придумаешь.</p><p>— Как ты все это держишь в голове, ума не приложу.</p><p>— У меня тут шпаргалочка.</p><p>Ваня засмеялся.</p><p>Все это — и диалог, и Ванин смех — звучало пугающе нормально, как будто они с Валентином склонялись, касаясь друг друга плечами, не над атанором в лаборатории, а над соусником на кухне. Охра зажмурился, надеясь, что все это дурацкий сон, из которого можно проснуться, если постараться как следует, — но, когда он открыл глаза, лаборатория была на месте. Ваня листал какой-то гримуар, Валентин вычерчивал на полу знаки, не похожие ни на что, что Охра видел прежде.</p><p>Валентин распрямился, посмотрел на Охру, подмигнул и отвернулся раньше, чем тот успел как-то отреагировать.</p><p>— Итак, — нараспев произнес Валентин, сверяясь с одним из манускриптов, — «ба» — огонь, сульфур, человеческая душа, которую египтяне рисовали в форме птицы; «фо» — Меркурий, ртуть, действо Исиды, концентрация; «мет» — ребис, неуязвимое существо, андрогин.</p><p>— Кстати о последнем, — скабрезно ухмыльнулся Ваня. — Как твои успехи на этом поприще?</p><p>— Неплохо, спасибо, — невозмутимо ответил Валентин.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>
  <em>— Ключ к ребису — андрогинность.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— В теории это звучит хорошо, но ты-то что делать будешь?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Валентин пожал плечами.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Экспериментировать.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— В женском платье, как мы выяснили еще в Кракове, ты смотришься ужасно. Сонечка.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Да и лазить через заборы и бегать от стражи в нем было довольно неудобно, — ухмыльнулся Валентин. — Вообще достичь равновесия женского и мужского начал можно разными способами... К тому же, не думаю, что надетые под рясу подвязки как-то приблизят меня к трансмутации духа.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А я бы на это посмотрел, — засмеялся Ваня. — Может, меня бы приблизило.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Комментатор Гроттаферраты довольно молод, — рассеянно сказал Валентин. — Гуманист, ученый и визионер. Как-то раз в Германии я был на его проповеди... Услышь я его лет на пять пораньше, пропал бы с головой.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Причем тут... Да ладно, — неверяще сказал Ваня. — То есть подвязки под рясой тебя к трансмутации духа не приблизят, а жопа, подставленная другому мужику, приблизит! Какие интересные представления о великом делании.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Почему сразу жопа? — безмятежно ответил Валентин. — И потом, да хоть бы и жопа. Ведь у духа нет пола. Ты и сам знаешь, что в поиске камня магическая часть важнее химических реакций.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Постой, то есть ты это серьезно? Позволь напомнить, что содомитов отлучают от причастия на пятнадцать лет.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А гробокопателей на десять, — с ухмылкой подхватил Валентин.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— А чародеев на двадцать пять, — засмеялся Ваня. — Выходит, если сложить содомита с гробокопателем, получится один чародей. Смотри, прямо про тебя рассказ. Портрет художника в юности. История становления.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Пятьдесят лет без причастия. Или двадцать пять? Как думаешь, они складываются?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Думаю, да, и счетовод из тебя так себе. Ты не учитываешь в общем балансе прелюбодеяние и ересь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Это еще лет двадцать, — прикинул Валентин. — К счастью, я столько не проживу.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Ничего, наверняка в итоге срок выйдет гораздо короче, — утешил его Ваня. — Потому что раньше тебя сожгут на костре.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Всегда есть такой риск.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Разумнее в нашем положении было бы добывать не магистериум, а противоожоговую мазь.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>— Мертвым припарки без надобности, — ухмыльнулся Валентин. — Говорю тебе как профессионал. Так что сосредоточимся на камне.</em>
</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>В жаровне тлели благовония со смутно знакомым запахом; все вокруг стало происходить словно бы медленнее, но при этом окружавшим вещам как будто добавилось красок и объема. Только что распиравшие грудь эмоции неожиданно притупились, отступили на задний план, и Охра отстраненно отметил, что смотрит на все вокруг не как связанный пленник или обманутый влюбленный, а как... художник за работой, — то задерживаясь взглядом на очертаниях предметов или игре света и тени, то оценивая общую композицию и перспективу. Разумом он прекрасно осознавал, где находится и что происходит, но его как будто отделило от него самого толстое стекло, за которым остались боль, обида и страх.</p><p>«Тонут в ней горе и гнев и приходит забвение бедствий», — прозвучал в голове насмешливый Ванин голос. Охра и рад бы был разозлиться, но не получалось, поэтому он откинулся назад, упираясь затылком в каменную стену — ощущение оказалось неожиданно ярким, и несколько секунд он думал только о том, как приятно она холодит затылок, — и стал смотреть на Ваню и Валентина.</p><p>Они больше не болтали и не смеялись; двигались оба слаженно и плавно, с несвойственной ни одному из них торжественностью. Закончивший чертить Валентин отложил мел и принялся негромко читать латинские псалмы. В церемониальном облачении, которое, в отличие от послушнической рясы, не предполагало пояса, и в глубоком капюшоне, скрадывавшем часть лица, он смотрелся бесплотным, бесполым существом — колеблющийся свет свечей выхватывал только подбородок, чувственный изгиб губ и мелкие, острые зубы. Длинные бледные пальцы Валентина медленно вертели кинжал с рукоятью из слоновой кости.</p><p>Ваня обходил крипту, поправляя и зажигая черные свечи. Свечи, как и Валентиновы рисунки, смыкались кругом вокруг стоявшего в центре помещения стола, на котором стоял... Охра моргнул. На исполнявшем роль алтаря столе, оттеснив в сторону атанор, стоял гроб.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>«Протокол заседания, посвященного делу о вере, находящемуся в ведении преподобного отца во Христе, господина Мирона Никейского, кардинала-епископа Фраскати, коммендатора Гроттаферраты, а также преподобного отца во Христе Дионисия, генерального настоятеля ордена василиан, аббата Гроттаферраты, а также отца Антония, официала Фраскеты, доктора обоих прав, и викария брата Георгия, инквизитора, против Валентина и Иоанна, послушников сказанной обители, обвиняемых.</p><p>Именем Господа, аминь.</p><p>В год от рождества Христова тысяча четыреста шестьдесят шестой, в четверг, на двадцать пятый день января месяца, тринадцатого индикта, во второй год от начала правления святейшего понтифика во Христе, отца и господина нашего, Павла, милостью Божией второго папы этого имени, перед лицом преподобного отца и господина Мирона Никейского, милостью Господней и Святого Апостольского Престола кардинала-епископа Фраскати, а также преподобного отца Дионисия, генерального настоятеля ордена василиан, викария Георгия, из ордена братьев-проповедников, инквизитора, призванного к искоренению ереси в Святой Римской Империи, облеченного властью волей св. Престола, назначенного для надзора за чистотой веры в пределах диоцеза Фраскеты, в монастырской часовне, что в Гроттаферрате, проводится слушание, на каковом присутствуем мы, иными словами, отец Виктор из Сан-Джиминьяно, монастырский библиотекарь, и Теодор Книжник, писец, призванные к разбору дела, дабы вести верную запись речей вышеназванных господ епископа, настоятеля, официала и викария инквизиции, а также всего прочего без исключения могущего произойти в течение таковых слушаний, после чего призваны будем изложить записанное нами в полном соответствии с требуемой формой.</p><p>В соответствии же с таковой обязанностью нашей, сохранявшей и сохраняющей ныне законную силу, объявляем, что в присутствии вышеназванных лиц нижеперечисленные свидетели, представ перед сказанным епископом и викарием, доносили о том, как послушники Валентин и Иоанн призывали к себе злых духов, каковым же изъявляли покорность, а также предавались многим иным величайшим и неслыханным преступлениям и бесчинствам, включая ересь, колдовство, богохульство и надругательство над покойными.</p><p>Засим, первым подвергся допросу Джованни Бонинсенья, художник и знатный горожанин, прихожанин церкви Сан-Лоренцо, что во Флоренции, каковой показал, что...»</p><p>— А дальше? — папский легат перевернул страницу. — Протокол обрывается.</p><p>— Еще не переписали, — Мирон извлек из нагромождения бумаг на столе стопку листов. — Есть черновики, но там по-тоскански, и текст не везде легко читается.</p><p>— Давайте, — отмахнулся легат.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Мы тратим время зря. Необходимо разобрать завал.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Этот завал невозможно разобрать. По крайней мере, нашими усилиями. Вы хотите, чтобы завалило все катакомбы? Чтобы в церкви провалился пол?</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Мы послали за каменщиками в Рим. Если с завалом что-то можно сделать, они посмотрят. Пока я бы не советовал даже спускаться вниз. Запах серы говорит о том, что в воздухе еще остались какие-то ядовитые субстанции. Сернистый газ — не то вещество, с которым...</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Субстанции! Вещества! От вашей учености одни проблемы. Серой в катакомбах пахнет, потому что это запах дьявола. Которого вызывали ваши послушники! В вашем монастыре!</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Но...</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Принятые в монастырь по вашей протекции, генерал-настоятель.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Я несколько лет назад был в Кракове, и по приглашению читал курс в местном университете, там с ними и познакомился. Студенты были блестящие. Разумеется, я не отказал им в протекции, когда узнал, что они хотят посвятить себя Богу.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: От образования, от образования все беды. Вся ересь, всё дьяволопоклонство. У вас тут что ни послушник, то бакалавр философии. Что ни монах, то юрист или доктор. Проще нужно быть.</p><p>О. АНТОНИЙ: Молодые люди. Давайте успокоимся. Всеведущ один лишь Господь. Вы, господин викарий, второго дня проговорили с Валентином с утра до ночи, не так ли? И тоже ничего не заподозрили.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Один день — не девять месяцев. Впрочем, вы правы, отец. Провели они нас всех.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Синьор Бонинсенья, мы выслушаем вас от имени и по поручению святой Римской инквизиции. Вы подробно опишете то, чему стали свидетелем вчерашней ночью, не упустив ни детали. Принесите присягу.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ (положив руки на Евангелие): Клянусь отвечать правдиво.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Начнем. Назовите имя, данное вам при крещении, а также прозвище; из какого сословия или чей вы сын, откуда родом, какой нации и профессии.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Мое имя Джованни, из дома Бонинсенья, из Флоренции, где я родился, воспитывался и учился живописи. Меня также называют Охра. Мои занятия — изобразительные искусства. Мой отец — Джорджио Бонинсенья, моя мать — Катерина, родственница маркграфини Матильды.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Что вы делаете в аббатстве?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Реставрирую фрески в церкви.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Расскажите, что произошло вчера в крипте. Не забывайте, что лжесвидетельство — грех.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я получил от Вани записку с просьбой встретиться с ним в катакомбах...</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: От кого?</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: От послушника Иоанна.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: У него даже имя нехристианское.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Обычное имя. Ваня, Иван... Иоанн. Это на славянский манер.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Допустим. Где записка?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Не знаю.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Вот, среди материалов дела.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Так... Так. И почему Иоанн назначил вам встречу в катакомбах? Вы бывали там раньше?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я... да. Бывал. На некоторых саркофагах очень красивые барельефы. Я ходил иногда их срисовывать.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Иоанн говорил что-нибудь о том, зачем вы нужны ему в катакомбах?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Нет.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Какого рода отношения вас связывали?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я мог бы назвать его другом.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Оба, и Иоанн, и Валентин явно... втирались к Джованни в доверие.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Ваше высокопреосвященство, при всем уважении, вы небеспристрастны.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я бы не сказал, что Валентин особо старался втереться ко мне в доверие. Он даже не пытался вести себя дружелюбно.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: А Иоанн?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ваня... Ну, у него такой характер. Непростой. Не знаю. Мне казалось, мы ладим.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Я надеюсь, вы отдаете себе отчет, что послушник Иоанн обвиняется не в краже буханки хлеба, а в тяжелейших преступлениях против веры и Церкви.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я... понимаю. Извините, викарий. Мне до сих пор сложно поверить в то, что произошло.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Дьявол искусен. Итак, послушника Иоанна вы могли бы назвать другом? Расскажите, когда и как вы познакомились.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я приехал в монастырь за день до начала рождественского поста...</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Четырнадцатого ноября.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ваня меня встретил, показал обитель, помог разместиться.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: По вашему поручению, генерал-настоятель, не так ли?</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Так.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Хотя его послушание заключалось в работе в скриптории. Отец библиотекарь, а вы что скажете о послушнике?</p><p>О. ВИКТОР ИЗ С.-Д.: Блестящая латынь, прекрасный греческий. Хороший почерк, светлая голова. Но довольно беспокойная. Прилежания ни на грош.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Вы, господа, так отзываетесь об этих еретиках и дьяволопоклонниках, как будто рассказываете о любимых внучатах.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Синьор Бонинсенья прав, викарий. Представьте, что кто-то, кого вы знали как доброго христианина, с кем почти год жили бок о бок, ходили к службе и делили трапезу, у кого уже готовы были принять монашеские обеты, вдруг исчезает в клубах дыма и запахе серы. Глаза видят доказательства, разум велит отречься, но сердце... болит.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: У меня нет времени ждать, когда у вас отболит сердце, ваше высокопреосвященство. Возможно, прямо сейчас, пока мы сидим здесь, еретики покидают пределы Лациума.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Викарий, мы с вами своими глазами видели обвал. Вы полагаете, там кто-то мог уцелеть?</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Пока не разберем завал — не узнаем. Итак, синьор Бонинсенья. Вчера днем вы спустились в катакомбы...</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Вечером.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: А нельзя без этих ваших фокусов? Синьор Бонинсенья не подозреваемый.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Ход дела покажет. Значит, вечером. Во сколько?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: После ужина.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Продолжайте.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я спустился вниз и какое-то время шел вперед... Потом меня ударили сзади по затылку, и я потерял сознание. Очнулся в крипте, со связанными руками.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Кто-нибудь был там, кроме вас?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ваня... То есть Иоанн. И Валентин.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Что они делали?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Сначала обсуждали... астрологию. И алхимию? Речь шла о ртути и сере, и еще о каком-то ребусе.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Ребисе?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Да, точно. Ребисе.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Неудивительно. Алхимия всегда идет рука об руку с вероотступничеством. Непонятно, почему она еще не запрещена.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Потому что князья мира сего вряд ли когда-нибудь оставят надежду найти секрет превращения свинца в золото. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь, что Валентина интересовали деньги.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Он производил впечатление бессребреника?</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Он производил впечатление человека, которого больше волнуют вещи на порядок выше.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Еще речь шла о Бафомете.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: О Господи.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Что именно говорилось о Бафомете?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я... не помню. Что он познаваемый? Или познающий? Не помню.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Приложите усилия. Иначе придется прибегнуть к какому-нибудь... проверенному способу восстановления памяти.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Вы не посмеете. Никто не позволит вам...</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Полагаете? Свидетель не может вспомнить того, что слышал меньше суток назад. Если это не признак сговора, то...</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: У меня начались провалы в памяти еще в ноябре, после того как — как я понимаю сейчас — Ваня угостил меня чем-то из своей фляжки. И сонливость. Я тогда не обращал внимания, думал, простуда.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Простуда?!</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Тут ужасные сквозняки.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: По признакам похоже на легкое отравление Mandragora officinarum.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Кроме того, вчера, в крипте... они жгли какое-то благовоние. Не знаю, что это, но мысли от него ужасно путаются, и чувства тоже. Сосредоточиться ни на чем было невозможно.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Вероятно, египетская смола.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Вы, ваше высокопреосвященство, удивительно хорошо разбираетесь в зельях.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: И что? Хотите мне тоже что-нибудь предъявить?</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Упаси Господь. Синьор Бонинсенья, продолжайте.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Я спросил, зачем я им понадобился. Валентин ответил, что они собираются принести меня в жертву Сатане.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: О Господи.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Потом... Они чертили какие-то знаки на полу. Жгли свечи. Пели псалмы. Называли имена. Ване... Иоанн задавал вопросы, Валентин отвечал.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Какого рода вопросы?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Какая-то бессмыслица. Послушайте, там воняло этой дрянью, и я скверно понимаю латынь на слух.</p><p>О. АНТОНИЙ: Ты что, неграмотный?</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Бога ради! Он читает и пишет на тосканском и французском.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ну спасибо, Ми... Ваше высокопреосвященство.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Перескажи, что вспомнишь.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ваня сказал... Голос у него, кстати, был какой-то странный, как будто чужой. Чревовещатели на ярмарках звучат похоже. В общем, Ваня сказал «Пусть он войдет», и затем спросил: «Кто ты?». Валентин ответил: «Я сын земли и звездного неба, но род мой только от неба».</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: От неба его род. Господи. Какой же балбес. Витя, вычеркни потом эту строчку, пожалуйста.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Дальше... Ваня спрашивал Валентина, через что он прошел, что видел, что сказал, что ему дали. Думаю, я все-таки неправильно понял, потому что прошел он... Через северную тернистую долину? И видел там бедро и голень? И сказал... Сказал «я видел ликование в землях азиатов». Там ему дали... пламя огня и кристалл. После чего он похоронил на берегу Озера Правды четыре последние вещи. Я не понял, чьи.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Ничьи. Точнее, всеобщие. Четыре последния человеков: смерть, Страшный Суд, ад и рай.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Но как их можно похоронить?</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Аллегорически. Вопрос скорее — зачем. Хотя и это вполне понятно. Ох, Валентин.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Это был очень длинный диалог, я довольно быстро перестал вообще понимать, о чем речь. Потом... В самом конце... Валентин достал из гроба голову. А Ваня этим своим очень странным голосом сказал: «Храни эту голову, ибо она принесет тебе немало добра». После чего они снова начали называть имена демонов, точнее, Валентин выкрикивал имена, а Ваня добавил еще благовоний на жаровню и стал помешивать какое-то зелье, которое они извлекли из атанора. Это было довольно жутко. Воздух... дрожал, и стены как будто гудели. Потом пришли вы, — закончил он. — Вы стояли у входа в крипту, Мирон начал кричать. Ваня отвлекся от зелья. И печь... взорвалась.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Мы там присутствовали. Спасибо.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Ну извини. Меня попросили не упускать деталей.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Отец Виктор, и это, пожалуйста, вычеркните. Ладно. Что до головы, я слышал такую историю: некий благородный рыцарь якобы любил молодую даму из графства Триполи и, поскольку не мог обладать ею при жизни, услыхав, что она умерла, отправился на кладбище, велел откопать ее тело и, гм, совокупился с нею. После чего он отрезал ее голову себе на память, и тогда, мол, некий голос громко провозгласил, что ему нужно бережно хранить эту голову. Потому что всякий, кто ее увидит, умрет на месте.</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Вчерашнюю голову я видел, и остался жив.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: На что она была похожа?</p><p>ДЖ. БОНИНСЕНЬЯ: Не знаю, голова как голова. Точно не женская. Без волос.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Отец Виктор, запишите. В крипте на столе стоял гроб, в гробу лежало тело молодой девушки. Без признаков разложения. Оценить... подвергалась ли она... надругательству, представляется невозможным. На нижнюю часть гроба при взрыве обрушились камни потолка.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Мы отправили людей в близлежащие деревни расспросить, не пропадали ли там девицы.</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Вы видели, как у нее заплетены волосы? Деревенские девушки так не носят. Никто уже так не носит. Такие прически сейчас можно увидеть только на языческих фресках и мозаиках.</p><p>ГЕН. НАСТ. ДИОНИСИЙ: Вы хотите сказать...? Это невозможно.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Что невозможно?</p><p>КАРД.-ЕП. КОММ. МИРОН: Есть легенда, что где-то в подземельях под Аппиевой дорогой, там, куда уходят наши катакомбы, похоронена Туллиола, дочь Цицерона. И что ее тело... Не подвержено тлению.</p><p>ИНКВ. ВИК. ГЕОРГИЙ: Неподверженным тлению может быть только тело святой, никак не язычницы. Теперь еще и дочь Цицерона! С ума сойти. Одна история удивительнее другой. Объявляю перерыв. Возобновим заседание через час, и учтите, после перерыва я надеюсь слышать меньше мистических историй и больше имен и дат.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>— Что папский легат? — спросил Охра.</p><p>— Ушел читать протоколы. Нет, — устало ответил Мирон на вопросительный взгляд друга. — Никаких новостей. Каменщики говорят, завал нельзя трогать еще несколько дней, не меньше. Девицы в деревнях не пропадали. По крайней мере, не бесследно.</p><p>— И легат пока ничего не говорил? В смысле, о том, что будет... с тобой. С монастырем. С нами.</p><p>— Со мной — ничего, — ответил Мирон. — Как бы расследование ни повернулось, самое страшное, что может произойти — потеряю комменду. Ну, в общем, и к лучшему. Все равно все здесь напоминает о моей... глупости, — после небольшой паузы закончил он.</p><p>Немного помолчали.</p><p>— Тебя тоже никто не тронет, — спохватился Мирон. — Будь уверен. Что бы Дьёрдь ни говорил, зубы у него не отросли тягаться ни со мной, ни с Медичи. И не отрастут. Он это хорошо понимает.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал Охра. В последние дни он был в таком состоянии, что казалось — никакие пытки хуже не сделают. Умом он, впрочем, понимал, что дыба или даже сапожок на поверку оказались бы куда как болезненнее душевных мук.</p><p>— Больше ни на ком он не отыграется? — уточнил он. — Не у всех в обители есть такие покровители, как ты, а в инквизиции, как я слышал, обычно не упускают повода сжечь кого-нибудь просто для острастки. Не обязательно виновного.</p><p>— Ты ошибаешься, — сухо сказал Мирон. — У всех в обители есть такой покровитель, как я. Вешать и жечь я никого не дам. Дионисий, скорее всего, свое место потеряет, но тут уж я бессилен. Место, впрочем, не голова. Всегда можно найти новое.</p><p>Голову, как выяснилось, тоже можно найти новую. Охра передернул плечами и прогнал отвратительное воспоминание.</p><p>Помолчали еще немного. Мирон перебирал бумаги, Охра сидел на краю его стола и смотрел, как пылинки пляшут в солнечном луче. Дни понемногу становились длиннее; Ваня, обожавший отлынивать от переписывания манускриптов, наверняка бы не упустил повода поныть.</p><p>Охра несколько раз мысленно зарекался поднимать эту тему, но вопрос вырвался будто бы сам собой.</p><p>— Думаешь, они живы?</p><p>— Надеюсь, — немного помолчав, ответил Мирон. Он перестал перекладывать бумаги, сложил беспокойные руки поверх двух потрепанных листов, сцепил пальцы и вздохнул.</p><p>— Если они погибли там, под завалом, — пояснил он, — то дорога обоим прямиком в ад. Тут уже ничего не попишешь. А если они как-то... Не знаю, как... Но спаслись, если они живы, то есть шанс, что они раскаются. Пока человек жив, есть надежда.</p><p>Охра однажды в каком-то разговоре сказал Ване, что надежда умирает последней. Ваня на это ответил, что вообще-то сначала император Адриан запытал насмерть Веру, потом — Надежду, и только потом — Любовь, а через несколько дней к ним присоединилась их мать, София-мудрость.</p><p>Пересказывать это Мирону он, впрочем, не стал. Тот наверняка знал и сам.</p><p>— В exempla встречаются истории о раскаявшихся чародеях, — добавил Мирон.</p><p>— Валентин мне ни одной такой не пересказывал.</p><p>— Достаточно того, что он знает их сам.</p><p>— Что бы ты сделал, — Охра наконец отвел взгляд от пылинок и посмотрел на друга, — если бы они нашлись? Живые?</p><p>— Не знаю, — Мирон отвернулся. — Нет, знаю. Сначала я бы Валентину врезал. Дал бы ему прямо по его бестолковой голове.</p><p>«По которой?», — внутренний голос Охры, кажется, навсегда приобрел издевательские Ванины интонации. С одной стороны, это было здорово. С другой — совершенно невыносимо.</p><p>— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — Мирон все-таки посмотрел на Охру.</p><p>— Не знаю, — повторил вслед за ним тот. — Я пытаюсь представить, что твои люди... Или инквизиция... В общем, что кто-нибудь их ловит. И они отправляются на костер. Потому что в таких случаях отправляются на костер, верно? Кайся — не кайся.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>— У меня эта картинка не рисуется, — упрямо сказал Охра. — Не складывается. Я бы... Я бы не смог этого допустить.</p><p>— Надеюсь, ни с кем, кроме меня, ты такие разговоры не ведешь.</p><p>— Я дурак, по-твоему? Но у тебя я не могу не спросить, Мирон. Что бы ты сделал?</p><p>— Не знаю, — честно сказал Мирон. — Должен бы знать. Но — не знаю.</p><p>Он снова отвернулся, побарабанил пальцами по лежащим перед ним бумагам.</p><p>— Я говорил, что нашлось среди их вещей? Подорожные на имена Тиля Уленшпигеля и Жана Зубодробителя.</p><p>Положение не располагало к веселью, но Охра, как-то сразу угадавший, где чья, все равно не смог сдержать смешка.</p><p>— Зубодробитель, надо же, — сказал он почти нежно.</p><p>— И Уленшпигель, — мрачно повторил Мирон.</p><p>— Шпигель — это же по-немецки «зеркало»?</p><p>— Это имя плута и пройдохи из фламандских фацетий, — Мирон скрестил руки на груди. — А «шпигель», кстати, с народного немецкого переводится еще и как «задница».</p><p>— Даже не знаю, что ему лучше подходит.</p><p>— По-моему, выбор тут даже не стоит.</p><p>Охра подумал, что Валентин действительно в чем-то был как зеркало, отражающее того, кто в него смотрит. В разговорах с Мироном, с инквизитором, с Ваней и с самим Охрой он был совсем разным, нигде при этом не выглядя неискренним; и Мирон, пожалуй, за минувший год смотрелся в это зеркало больше, чем кто-либо еще. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что Валентин не мог не напоминать ему его самого лет десять назад: философ и эрудит, и, ну, конечно, не брат свободного духа, но явно мистик. Мирону всегда не хватало хорошего собеседника, и кто подошел бы на эту роль лучше, чем его собственное отражение?</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Охра и Мирон молча сидели на скамейке. Мирон с отстраненным видом бросал на землю оставшиеся с завтрака хлебные крошки, Охра смотрел, как друг кормит птиц, и старался не думать обо всем, что происходило с ним в этом саду.</p><p>— Монастырский сад, — прервал тишину Мирон, отряхивая руки, — аллегорически всегда представляет сад райский. И в поэзии, и в прозе, и в музыке, и в архитектуре любой сад — только тень Эдемского.</p><p>— Это проповедь? — немного зло поинтересовался Охра.</p><p>— Мысли вслух, — коротко ответил Мирон.</p><p>И замолчал. Охра запоздало подумал, что, вероятно, не его одного одолевают воспоминания.</p><p>— Ну, нас пока отсюда вроде не изгоняют, — неуклюже пошутил он.</p><p>— Нас — нет, — согласился Мирон.</p><p>Через заросли розмарина с одной из параллельных тропинок донеслись звуки шагов, мяуканье и голоса. Инквизитора и его спутников не было видно, но слышно было хорошо:</p><p>— Когда в Риме не могли сжечь Волка из Римини, жгли его чучело. Раз еретики ускользнули от правосудия в этом мире, успев умереть легкой смертью, можно сжечь их кота, — кровожадно предложил отец Георгий. — Наверняка это сатанинский фамилиар.</p><p>Охра чуть было не ломанулся на голос прямо сквозь кусты, но Мирон придержал его за локоть и указал обходной путь. В лабиринте садовых тропок он ориентировался гораздо лучше.</p><p>— Кот не сатанинский фамилиар, — объявил Охра, выворачивая к инквизитору и папскому легату, окруженным свитскими и монахами. — А обычная божья тварь. Его зовут Григорий.</p><p>— В честь Григория Двоеслова, — с крайне серьезным лицом поддержал остановившийся рядом и чуть впереди Мирон. — Писавшего, что если кто часто в осуждении подчиненных следует движениям своей воли, а не достаточным причинам, то происходит то, что самой этой власти лишается тот, кто употребляет ее по своим прихотям, а не сообразуясь с нравами подчиненных. Так что справедливо через пророка Иезекииля говорится: И бесславите Меня пред народом Моим за горсти ячменя и за куски хлеба, умерщвляя души, которые не должны умереть, и оставляя жизнь душам, которые не должны жить, обманывая народ, который слушает ложь.</p><p>Инквизитор посмотрел на Мирона крайне мрачно.</p><p>— В любом случае, коту в монастыре не место, — сказал он. — Всем известно, что кошки — слуги дьявола.</p><p>Мысленно Охра мстительно подметил, что цитатой из Писания инквизитор свои слова не подтвердил. Вот Ванечка бы наверняка подтвердил, причем тремя на выбор. Если бы ему пришло в голову доказывать такую ерунду.</p><p>— Всем также известно, что во время Великого потопа, — с серьезным лицом сообщил Мирон, — кошка спасла Ноев ковчег, съев мышь, пытавшуюся по наущению дьявола прогрызть дырку в днище.</p><p>История была незнакомая, а вот интонация кое-кого очень напоминала. Никто из присутствующих, впрочем, не рискнул сказать коммендатору, что о такой истории он слышит впервые.</p><p>Охра решительно подхватил котика на руки.</p><p>— Если коту не место в монастыре, то я его забираю, — заявил он.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. «И потом, да хоть бы и жопа. Ведь у духа нет пола. Ты и сам знаешь, что в поиске камня магическая часть важнее химических реакций». Вообще, насколько я знаю, западный оккультизм работает не так. То есть, будь наш герой настоящим алхимиком и гностиком, он бы с мужиками в жопу не ебался. Ну что ж. Теперь это АУ еще и относительно взглядов средневековых оккультистов на еблю в жопу. С другой стороны, что мы на самом деле знаем о магии эпохи Ренессанса? Теория, мой друг, суха, но зеленеет жизни древо<br/>2. Моя бета настояла, чтобы я упомянула, что «у духа нету пола» — это цитата из Славиного трека про то, как Панин ебет собак, потому что, мол, если кто-то не узнает эту отсылку, будет ОБИДНО. Что ж, теперь никто не уйдет обиженным!<br/>3. В роли отца Антония, доктора обоих прав (т. е. специалиста по церковным и светским законам) — Хайд<br/>4. Тем несчастным, кто, как моя бета, пришел сюда в надежде на оксигнойный, возможно, интересно: где же секс? На это я бы хотела ответить цитатой из классика: «Нахуя мне этот секс-то? Я вгрызаюсь в тело текста». (Кстати, кардинальские письма написаны не мной, а каппадокейскими монахами. Настоящими)<br/>5. В <a href="https://tgraph.io/Hortus-Deliciarum--glava-8-05-04">иллюстрациях</a> к восьмой главе: несколько пояснений к ритуалу, а также голова Бафомета и пара дурацких шуток</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава девятая и последняя, в которой любовь долготерпит, милосердствует и (почти) не раздражается, а также все покрывает, всему верит, всего надеется и все переносит</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Должно заметить, что на сочинение этой бесподобной книги я потратил и употребил как раз то время, которое я себе отвел для поддержания телесных сил, а именно — для еды и питья. Время это самое подходящее для того, чтобы писать о таких высоких материях и о таких важных предметах, что уже прекрасно понимали Гомер, образец для всех филологов, и отец поэтов латинских Энний, о чем у нас есть свидетельство Горация, хотя какой-то межеумок и объявил, что от его стихов пахнет не столько елеем, сколько вином. То же самое один паршивец сказал и о моих книгах, — а, да ну его в задницу! Насколько же запах вина соблазнительнее, пленительнее, восхитительнее, животворнее и тоньше, чем запах елея! Ну, а уж вы толкуйте мои слова и поступки в самую что ни на есть лучшую сторону, относитесь с уважением к моему творогообразному мозгу, забавляющему вас этими россказнями, и по мере сил ваших поддерживайте во мне веселое расположение духа.</p><p>
  <em>«Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэль»</em>
</p><p>Всё побеждает Амур; итак, покоримся Амуру.</p><p>
  <em>Вергилий</em>
</p><p>О христианская школа, суровейшая из школ:</p><p>Послали монаха на хуй — собрался он и пошел.</p><p>
  <em>«История монаха Теодоруса из Гаммельна»</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Охра проснулся от шума, резко сел в кровати и выхватил из под подушки стилет.</p><p>— Вхожу в палаццо без стука, — сказал Ваня, спрыгивая с подоконника.</p><p>— Ты, — невыразительно сказал Охра, откладывая клинок.</p><p>— Я, — Ваня стоял у окна, как будто не решаясь подойти ближе. Было странно видеть его в нормальной одежде вместо облачения — да что там, вообще было странно видеть его, появившегося полгода спустя, как ни в чем не бывало. Он обнимал себя руками за плечи и почти незаметно улыбался краешком рта, — как если бы хотел улыбнуться по-настоящему, но не был уверен, что стоит это делать.</p><p>— Надеюсь, предложение насчет виноградника еще в силе, — нарушил тишину Ваня.</p><p>— Живой, — глупо сказал Охра.</p><p>— Живой, — подтвердил Ваня. И добавил:</p><p>— Я скучал.</p><p>— Вот как, — Охра оправился от удивления, зеркальным жестом сложил руки на груди и смерил Ваню хмурым взглядом. — Что, некого было опаивать приворотными зельями?</p><p>— Приворотные зелья еще на тебя переводить, — фыркнул тот.</p><p>— Ну не приворотными, — Охра наморщил лоб, вспоминая слова Мирона. — Этой своей... Мандрагорой.</p><p>— Не выдумывай, — Ваня продолжал улыбаться, хотя и немного напряженно. — Ты из моих рук ничего крепче вина не пил, и сам об этом прекрасно знаешь.</p><p>— Откуда мне, интересно, знать, что ты не околдовывал меня на самом деле?</p><p>— Совсем недавно ты был уверен, что колдовства не существует.</p><p>— А потом увидел, как ты и твой приятель исчезаете в клубах дыма и запахе серы.</p><p>— Я тебе сказал всю правду, какую мог, — мягко произнес Ваня.</p><p>Охра сам думал об этом не меньше сотни раз. Прокручивал в голове все возможные объяснения. В алхимической лаборатории несложно было найти все ингредиенты для дымного пороха, а также множество химических соединений, пахнувших серой и чем похуже. Обвал мог быть вызван намеренно, а за ним мог быть заранее сделанный подкоп. Словом, объяснить исчезновение этих двоих без вмешательства магии было возможно. Но намеки, которые периодически ронял Ваня, позволяли объяснить все и совсем по-другому... Эта неоднозначность раздражала так сильно, что хоть самому становись некромантом — исключительно ради того, чтобы вызвать кое-чей дух, допросить как следует и отвесить пару затрещин. Можно ли отвесить духу затрещину? Охра надеялся, что да, иначе вся затея теряла смысл. Первое время он думал, что Ваня — с помощью колдовства или с помощью хитрости — остался жив, и ждал его — ждал, ждал, ждал, если не его самого, то хотя бы какой-нибудь весточки, знака, письма, чего угодно.</p><p>— Я полгода думал, что ты мертв, — сказал он. — Панихиду заказал. По каппадокейскому обряду. Свечки ставил.</p><p>— Я никак не мог вернуться раньше, — Ваня покачался на носках, начал ходить из стороны в сторону. — Не в Гроттаферрату.</p><p>— Мог бы написать.</p><p>— Мирон тоже так думал, и просматривал всю твою почту. Не вскидывайся, я бы на его месте тоже просматривал. И ты бы просматривал.</p><p>Ну конечно. Валентин. Охра слишком убивался сам, чтобы следить за душевным состоянием друга, но после обвала в катакомбах тот еще долго злился больше обычного, срываясь на всех подряд.</p><p>— А Валентин где?</p><p>— Занят своим обычным делом, — Ваня вздохнул. — Выкупает Замая.</p><p>— Ему надо дать знать Мирону...</p><p>— Ему не надо, — перебил Ваня. — А Мирону тем более не надо. А если Валентин и решит, что надо, то сам найдет, как и что сказать. Не помогай, — он притормозил и пристально посмотрел на Охру, дожидаясь кивка.</p><p>Не больно-то и хотелось. Ничего, кроме проблем, Мирону его секретарь не принес. Охра, помедлив, кивнул. Ваня снова стал мерить комнату шагами.</p><p>— Послушай, что бы я ни сделал, я бы почти наверняка подставил или тебя, или кого-то еще в монастыре, или себя. Как только ты вернулся во Флоренцию, я... В общем, вот. Я здесь. Но я понимаю, если... Словом, если ты скажешь, я уйду. Дай мне только фору в полчаса, прежде чем звать стражников, — Ваня улыбнулся, но без особого веселья.</p><p>Охра закрыл глаза. Перед мысленным взглядом пронеслись все фрески, которые он докрашивал в одиночестве, не отвлекаемый ни Ваниной болтовней, ни Валентиновыми заупокойными историями. Все ангелы, все святые и мученики выходили одинаково кареглазыми, с широким разлетом бровей и неуловимым лукавством во взгляде. А в одном из нефов, высоко, там, куда почти наверняка не упадет ничей взгляд, он нарисовал псоглавца. Просто так.</p><p>Охра открыл глаза.</p><p>— Кончай мельтешить, — раздраженно сказал он. Ваня послушно замер, посмотрел на него тревожно и тоскливо. Такими же взглядами смотрели на Охру ангелы с фресок, двумерные и молчаливые, и он почти привык к тому, что по-настоящему в эти глаза больше никогда не посмотрит.</p><p>— И сядь, — добавил Охра, которому не хотелось ни вставать самому, ни смотреть на Ваню снизу вверх.</p><p>Ваня огляделся по сторонам; кресло и небольшой столик стояли слишком далеко и были тяжелыми даже на вид. Он посмотрел на кровать Охры, потом на выражение лица Охры, трезво оценил свои шансы и уселся прямо на пол.</p><p>— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — наконец сказал Охра. — Потому что по твоим словам выходит, что ты со всех сторон, как ни взгляни, наш с Мироном благодетель. Облагодетельствованным же никто из нас себя, признаться, не ощущал.</p><p>Ваня сосредоточенно кивнул, потом — неслыханное дело — пару секунд помолчал, подбирая слова, и, наконец, начал:</p><p>— Ну смотри. Мирон на своей империи сосредоточился?</p><p>Не сразу, конечно. Где-то с месяц он наедине с Охрой ни о чем, кроме Валентина, говорить вообще не мог. Но потом успокоился и, действительно, занялся делами.</p><p>— Сосредоточился, — признал Охра.</p><p>Ваня загнул палец.</p><p>— Дионисий устроился каноником в городе?</p><p>— Устроился, — снова кивнул Охра. — Получил неплохую пребенду и место кантора.</p><p>— Его генеральская должность давно тяготила, — пояснил Ваня, загибая второй палец. — Но по своему желанию с такого поста не уходят. Дальше... На пропажу книг тебе Мирон жаловался?</p><p>— До лета не слезал, — с чувством сказал Охра.</p><p>— Ну так я тебе скажу, что пропали те книжки, которые господин инквизитор собирался изучить поподробнее. По нему, конечно, и не скажешь, что читать умеет. Но с тем, чтобы сверить названия со списком, он бы справился.</p><p>— И откуда у Мирона в библиотеке запрещенные книги? — недоверчиво спросил Охра.</p><p>— Некоторые из них не были запрещенными, когда он получил комменду, а потом стали, — пожал плечами Ваня. — Кое-что было в компендиумах и сборниках: так сразу и не поймешь, что текст запрещенный, но инквизиция такие вещи очень хорошо умеет находить.</p><p>Он загнул третий палец и задумчиво посмотрел на отогнутый четвертый.</p><p>— Загадочное выздоровление брата Иоанна — тоже ваша работа? — догадался Охра.</p><p>Ваня пару раз согнул и разогнул палец и поиграл бровями.</p><p>Охра усилием воли сохранил серьезное выражение лица.</p><p>— Возможно, — сдался Ваня. — В делах врачебных сложно сказать, где чья работа. Потому что в основном-то, как ты понимаешь, работа божественная.</p><p>— Выходит, таким образом, — подытожил Охра, — что вы с Валентином просто ангелы во плоти.</p><p>— Хуянгелы.</p><p>— Беру свои слова обратно.</p><p>Повисла напряженная тишина.</p><p>Ваня вздохнул.</p><p>— Ну извини, — сказал он. — Извини. Никакого другого выхода я не видел. Нужно было, чтобы ты выглядел жертвой, а не соучастником. Слишком часто нас с тобой до этого видели вместе. Никто бы иначе не поверил, что ты не был с нами заодно.</p><p>— Мог бы предупредить. Думаешь, я бы тебя выдал? Мне казалось, мы через это уже проходили. Я думал, ты мне доверяешь.</p><p>— Я доверяю, — сказал Ваня.</p><p>— Ну и из каких восточных земель ты родом? — хмуро спросил Охра.</p><p>— Помнишь, я рассказывал про Золотую Орду?</p><p>— Ой, иди ты на хуй, — не выдержал Охра. Историю эту он помнил: из всех завиральных Ваниных историй она была самая завиральная.</p><p>— Это можно, — с воистину христианским смирением отозвался Ваня, опуская взгляд на завязки панталон Охры.</p><p>Охра подавил смешок; Ваня улыбнулся было, но быстро вернул себе серьезное выражение лица.</p><p>— Честное слово, вот как на духу все тебе тогда выложил. Разве что про арбалеты приврал. Чаще, конечно, из лука стреляем, прогресс в наши края не очень быстро доходит. Но в остальном все правда, хочешь — поехали знакомиться. Вполне можем успеть в Московию, пока не развезло дороги. Там дождемся заморозков, и по речному льду дальше на восток, к середине зимы доберемся.</p><p>— И на какое имя у тебя будет подорожная? — скептически спросил Охра. — Жан Зубодробитель?</p><p>— Ваня. Ваня Светло. Меня так крестили.</p><p>— Свет-ло, — повторил Охра. Звучало непривычно, но как-то на удивление... Нормально. — И что это значит?</p><p>— Это как... — Ваня щелкнул пальцами. Кажется, это был один из тех редких случаев, когда знание тосканского его подводило.</p><p>— Luculente? — задумчиво сказал он. — Нет, portatore di luce.</p><p>— Как Люцифер? — обалдел Охра.</p><p>— Нет, — замахал руками Ваня, и наконец вспомнил:</p><p>— Как когда на улице светло.</p><p>— Тебе подходит, — хмыкнул Охра. И злорадно добавил:</p><p>— Оба варианта.</p><p>Ваня снова улыбнулся краешком рта, но продолжал смотреть на Охру напряженно и выжидающе.</p><p>— Ладно, допустим, — Охра чувствовал, что другой такой возможности добиться от Вани искренних ответов может и не представиться, и собирался использовать эту по максимуму.</p><p>— Раз ты мне доверяешь, то почему не предупредил? — повторил он. — «Притворюсь мертвым, вернусь через полгода, не скучай». Не так уж и сложно.</p><p>— Все, что мог, я тебе рассказал, — ответил Ваня. — Появление инквизитора в аббатстве было вопросом времени. Если бы он не приехал до нашего с Валентином... отбытия, то точно приехал бы после. И допрашивал бы всех хоть сколько-то причастных, включая тебя. Начиная с тебя. И если бы ты что-то знал, он бы это тоже узнал, я тебя уверяю. И полетели бы головы. Начиная с твоей, на которую у меня вообще-то планы. Ты ей целуешься. И заканчивая головой Мирона, к которой испытывает сентиментальные чувства Валентин. Я не говорю, что, знай ты больше о том, чем я занят, ты бы нас с Валентином сдал, — добавил он, быстро глянув на Охру. — Но инквизитор бы из тебя эти знания вытащил. Тем или иным способом.</p><p>— Инквизитор уехал из аббатства, когда допросил всех, кого смог, и убедился, что разобрать завал невозможно, — все еще немного сердито сказал Охра. — То есть пару недель спустя. Что мешало тебе после этого?</p><p>— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе пришлось врать Мирону, — беспомощно сказал Ваня. — Видишь ли, пока я был вынужден врать тебе, то заметил, что занятие это не самое приятное.</p><p>Охра открыл рот, подумал и закрыл. Открыл снова.</p><p>— В следующий раз... Боже упаси нас, конечно, от такого следующего раза, но учти: в следующий раз я хочу решать за себя сам, — сказал он, и по торжествующей Ваниной улыбке понял, что тот прекрасно услышал и слово «нас», и слово «следующий», и вразумительных ответов он от него больше не добьется.</p><p>— Хорошо, — Ваня улыбался самодовольно, но вместе с тем очень тепло. — Я тебя услышал, и никаких решений больше за тебя принимать не буду. Мир?</p><p>— Соучастником чего? — все-таки попробовал Охра. И пояснил:</p><p>— Соучастником чего именно я не должен был выглядеть?</p><p>Ваня засмеялся.</p><p>— Поисков истины, — сказал он, склонив голову набок.</p><p>Кто бы сомневался. Ладно, как бы то ни было, следовало расставить все точки над и.</p><p>— Это, конечно, просто с ума сойти, сколько ты мне врал... — Ваня открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Охра предупреждающе поднял руку, и тот промолчал.</p><p>— Или недоговаривал. Или говорил правду, но так, чтобы я остался уверен, что это неправда.</p><p>— Мне из людей всего понятней тот, кто лебедицу вороном зовет, — процитировал Ваня.</p><p>— Хочешь сказать, надо было сомневаться в явном?</p><p>— И верить чуду. Послушай, я, конечно, вел себя не самым рыцарственным образом, но готов в искупление своей вины слушать столько народной поэзии, сколько ты захочешь мне прочитать.</p><p>Охра молчал.</p><p>— Если ты вообще захочешь, конечно, — немного упавшим голосом добавил Ваня.</p><p>— И позировать, — сказал наконец Охра. — Нормально, а не как в прошлый раз.</p><p>— Одетым, — попытался торговаться приободрившийся Ваня.</p><p>— Каким скажу, таким и будешь.</p><p>— Ладно. Рисуй меня, как своих флорентийских девиц, — Ваня слитным движением поднялся с пола, оседлал колени Охры и положил руки ему на плечи.</p><p>— Каких еще флорентийских девиц, — пробормотал Охра, машинально придерживая его за поясницу и всматриваясь в смеющиеся карие глаза.</p><p>— Послушай, ну если ты никогда не рисовал голых девушек, то я вообще не знаю, что тут делаю, — сварливо сказал Ваня.</p><p>Его руки — вопреки словам и тону, которым они были сказаны — гладили Охру по плечам, шее, щекам, прослеживали линию скул, легко касались губ; он и забыл, как скучал по вечному несоответствию между тем, что Ваня говорит, и тем, что он делает. Возможно, поэтому и не получалось как следует злиться на него за обман: врал Ваня так же естественно, как дышал и говорил. Понятно, почему его так увлек поиск истины. Хотелось, наверное, узнать, что это вообще такое. Лучше бы, конечно, он начал с глоссария, а не с алхимических штудий, но тогда бы это был не Ваня.</p><p>— Если бы меня интересовали голые девушки, ты бы тут точно ничего не делал, — возразил Охра, запуская руки в Ванины волосы, подстриженные короче, чем он помнил.</p><p>• ────── ✾ ────── •</p><p>Итак, в конце этой истории каждый получил то, чего хотел: Валентин — бошку и камень, Мирон — империю, Охра — секс, наркотики и оладушки, хотя и не совсем в таком порядке, а Ваня... Нашел ли Ваня истину, сказать сложно, но можно с уверенностью предположить, что в процессе поиска он не скучал.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>«Дионисий... получил место кантора».<br/>Кантор тут — распорядитель церковного хора.</p><p>Спасибо, что читали! Я очень веселилась, пока писала этот фанфик и перечитывала все тексты, на которые тут тем или иным образом ссылаюсь, и, если вам было хотя бы вполовину так же смешно, как и мне, то, в принципе, моя задача выполнена.<br/>Bene valete!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>